Path of Uzumaki Naruto Clones Light and Bloodlines
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Naruto fled Konoha at six to ease his pain and to find companions not knowing that he is heir to to a lost clan and village. And after creating shadow clone siblings with Kyuubis help he starts his journey and eventually discoveres the truth about it all.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ideas are constantly flowing through my mind. Among them this one emerged. Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: See my other stories.

SUMMARY: Naruto flees Konoha at age six. Now desperate and alone, he finds companionship with the Kyuubi but soon that gets old. He's desperate for other companions. This sparks an idea in the fox...

**Chapter one**

Companions for Naruto

It was dark but little six year old Naruto Uzumaki didn't really notice. It has been a month since he fled the place that scorned his existence and the cold nights of the outside didn't really bother him. He sat with his back against a large tree in a meditative trance.

(Mind scape)

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi are you there?"

"**Of course brat where the hell else would I be?"**

"Ya don't hafta be so mean about it jeez."

"**Just tell me what you want brat. Because I'm not going to sit through another two hour conversation." **

"Actually that's why I'm here. I came to tell you that I don't wanna talk to you any more. We don't get along and you're way too grumpy."

This came as a sort of shock to the fox. She didn't really expect the kid to come out and suddenly say something like that. She had to know why. (seems to have missed the reasons Naruto just gave)

"**Why did you suddenly decide this? Don't you realize that if you sever your ties with me you fall back into that pit of loneliness?"**

"Because all you do is curse and yell because you're trapped in me. I'm tired of it and wanna find some different friends. I was really glad to meet you and you're not too bad of a person but we're just too different...I want...a different companion."

"**Heh well prepare to be lookin for a very long ass time brat because no one's gonna accept a demon container." **

"I'll find some one. Count on it!"

"**No...you won't" **says the demon smirking.

"I will!"

"**Heh."**

Naruto was suddenly angry. "Stupid fox! I will find some friends dammit! I'll show you! I'll show every one! I'll make it my life to find a family!"

"**Tell me this then. Why are you so desperate for companions? Why not just wipe them all out using my power? You know I would gladly help you take revenge on them."**

"No I won't do that! Cause if I do I won't get anyone to like me!"

"**Heh...So obsessed. You really want a companion?"**

"Why should I tell you? You'll only laugh!"

"**True."**

"Well...I'm leaving now...Maybe after I've found a companion I'll return and we can be friends." Naruto then turns away from the giant cage holding the fox."Good bye Kyuubi-San," and with that the boy fades away back to reality.

After a minute, Kyuubi smirks and says, **"Well I have to admit he's got guts."**

(Real world)

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he stared at the midnight sky. His mind was swimming with thoughts of his past. He remembers the events that drove him to flee Konoha.

(Flashback)

"Hi! I'm Naruto what's yours?" he asks a white-eyed girl and boy his age. They were about to answer when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Get away from those two demon! I will not allow you to taint them!" yells another white eyed person only this one was older. About thirty or so.

Naruto's eyes fill with tears and he slowly turns and shuffles away. As he was going he could hear the girl speak up.

"F-father W-why did y-you do that? H-he seemed r-really nice."

"Yeah," says the boy. "All he did was tell us his name."

Naruto could feel a growing happiness but that was soon gone the moment the man spoke.

"That boy is dangerous. I want you to stay away from him understand? He'll only cause you two great trouble."

"B-but w-why?"

"No more questions. All you need to know is that the boy is a menace. Stay away from him for your own safety understand?"

"Y-yes father/Hiashi-sama."

Naruto could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He was so close. He almost had two friends. But then another stupid grownup had to interfere. He couldn't help but curse them. They were keeping him from fulfilling his one purpose in life. For hours he wondered through the village as he always did. After that day he finally came to a realization that he was never going to find a friend. Not as long as the other children had adults who always got in the way. He had to find another person who had no one. He had to find another who was like him. That was the conclusion he eventually came to. He made his way toward the river and was thinking about where to find such a child when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going dobe." says a cold voice.

Naruto regains his composure and looks at the owner of the voice. It was a boy no older then him. His hair was jet black and was spiky in the back and parted into two long bangs in the front.

He was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue shirt.

Without thinking naruto smiles and holds out his hand.

"Hi! My names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

The raven haired boy flinches in surprise before saying, "My name is Sasuke of the great Uchiha clan."

"Uchiha?"

"That's right. We of the Uchiha are the best."

"What makes the Uchiha guys so great anyway?"

"Shut it dobe."

Naruto frowns. "Well whatever. I'm leaving now." and with that the Boy turns and leaves but not before saying. "And I do know about the Uchiha guys and how they were all killed. If you ever need a friend I'm here. I know what its like to have no one."

This leaves the Raven hair in a state of shock but he soon shrugs it off. "Dobe could never know how I feel," he says while simultaneously condemning himself to the life of the brooding avenger.

Naruto continued his walk through the village with his mind constantly shifting back to the two he almost made friends with. He didn't get their names but he was sure if it wasn't for that stupid old guy he would have. This thought fills him with an anger and a sadness at the same time.

"I-I just don't understand. Why do they hate me so much?" At this thought he comes to a realization.

"They always call me demon and monster...I wonder if its because I'm related to one? But I don't look like one? I just don't know." He begins to cry again for the fifth time that day. He cries for twenty minutes until he finally came to a conclusion.

"Stupid grownups! Fine! If I can't find anyone who like me here then I'll just leave and find some friends somewhere else!" This thought was very sudden but he didn't care. He had already made up his mind. He was leaving Konoha.

(End flashback)

Naruto smiles at how sudden his decision was. But he was glad he made it. He felt better now that he didn't have to worry about another beating or the hateful glares of the villagers. He remembers how a week after he left the village he was knocked out and found himself in his own mind in front of the giant cage.

"_Thats when I met Kyuubi." _thought the boy as he sifts through more memories.

(Flash back)

"**So you're finally here brat. About time I was thinking I was going to have to force you here."**

"Who are y-you?" he asks the giant fox behind the bars.

"**Such a pathetic brat. I cannot believe I was sealed inside one such as you."**

Naruto was quiet for a second before finally realizing what was just said. "Wait what? Inside me?" he asks.

"**That's right brat. I'm going to get right to the point** **and say this now. I am the great Kyuubi kitsune. The nine tailed fox demon that attacked your pathetic village six years ago and before you ask something like "Wait weren't you killed?" remember this. I cannot be killed by any pathetic human. That is why I'm stuck inside you now."**

Naruto goes quiet. Kyuubi was getting ready to say something else but is cut off by naruto who says, "So THATS it. I'm not related to any demons. Just have one in me. They could've at least told me."

Kyuubi smirks and says, **"They didn't tell you because they were scared of you."**

"No that's not it. If they were so scared of me they wouldn't have the courage to attack me like they do all the time."

Kyuubi goes to say something else but is cut off again by Naruto. "Well I don't really care about that right now. I wanna know why you attacked the village."

"_**Jeez whats with this brat? He not at all surprised by the fact that I'm inside him?"** _thought the fox as Naruto boldly steps into the cage.

"**Hey what the hell? Are you stupid or something? I can possess you while you're in here you dumbass."**

"But if you wanted to you would have done it instead of telling me you can."

Kyuubi smirks and says, **"What ever brat I won't possess you this time because of my growing respect for you but get this close to me again and see what happens." **She then reverts to her human form. A beautiful woman who was dressed in crimson silk and had wild very long red hair. Her eyes were red and the pupils were black slits. Her ears were pointed and nine red fox tails danced around behind her.

"**So what the hell do you want to know? And make it quick." **

(End flashback)

Naruto smiles and continues looking up at the stars.

Kyuubi and Naruto didn't get along very well but they held a mutual respect for each other. Over the last month they talked quite a lot. Kyuubi told him about her life as a demon lord and how she hates humans and snakes. Naruto told her how he hated the adults in the village for stopping him from making friends. This causes the fox to ask why cares so much about being accepted by those damn humans. When he told her his reason she merely scoffs and laughs in his face. This causes the boy to yell. It was like this all the time but he felt that the demon was someone he could talk to. It wasn't until about ten minutes ago did he realize that all they ever did was yell and degrade each other. He knew this is not how companions should act so he decided to quit talking to the fox and search for new companions.

"**Brat you won't find any other companions. Give up."**

Naruto ignores her but has a sad look in his eye.

Kyuubi suddenly has an idea. She remembers a jutsu that the fourth used while fighting her. It was called a shadow clone technique. She didn't know where this idea came from or why she even cared. After a mental debate she finally decided it was merely an experiment to test her own power. And besides, at least the brat wouldn't be crying all the time after this experiment.

"**Hey brat I have an Idea." **

Naruto says nothing.

"**Answer me dammit!"**

Silence.

"**Listen if you listen to my idea you'll never hear from me again if you don't want to."**

"Alright then I'm listening."

"**I knew you'd see it my way."**

"Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"**Impatient brat. Hey listen have you ever heard of the shadow clone jutsu?"**

"No"

"**It's a jutsu that allows you to make copies of yourself."**

"And?" asks the boy with piqued interest

"**Well I figure I can teach you that technique."**

"Why?"

"**Because I have an idea now pay attention."**

Naruto then watches as an image of the fourth performing the seal for the Shadow clone flashes through his mind.

"**You have it memorized?"**

"Yes."

"**Good now focus your chakra into that hand sign and say the technique."**

"Okay." He then does a instructed and yells out, "Shadow clone technique!"

Kyuubi sweat drops. **"Oh we have a long ass way to go..."**

(Time skip two days)

"**Jeez brat Why didn't you tell me you had no chakra control!?"**

"That was two days ago! So shut up! At least I have it down now!"

"**Just shut up and create a clone!" **

Naruto does as he is told and soon another naruto is looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So what now Kyuubi?"

"**This is my idea. Instead of searching for a companion I'm going to help you create a couple.**"

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"**Shut up an cut your palm with a kunai." **

Naruto does as he is told.

"**Now Place your palm and an item of your choice on the clone's chest."**

Naruto does and decided to place the kunai since it was already in his hand.

"**Remember to keep your hand on his chest at all times until I'm done."**

"What are you do...?"

He is cut off when his hand suddenly begins to glow with the Kyuubi's red chakra.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"**Just watch! And keep your hand on the clone!"**

And so Naruto watches as the red chakra flows form his and onto the clone. He watches as the chakra begins to slowly form an intricate spiral pattern on the clone's chest. He watches as the clone's hair and eyes begin to change color. The hair changing from yellow to dark grey withyellow tips at the spikes. A section of hair on the back of his head suddenly grows long toward his lower back and retains its bright yellow color. The eyes turn from blue to a light grey. When that is done Kyuubi tells Naruto he can remove his hand. When he does it reveals a glowing red spiral, the kunai and a bloody hand print still on his chest.

"**Now this is the best part." **says Kyuubi.

Naruto was about to ask what the best part was but is interrupted when the clone suddenly gives a yelp of surprise. The reason? The kunai that was on his chest was suddenly hovering a foot in front of him being held up by a tendril of red chakra. The blood was moving up the chakra to the kunai and the red spiral was moving toward the stomach.

"Fox what did you do?"

"**Shut up its almost done brat."**

Naruto looks in confusion as the spiral finally settles on the clone's naval and vanishes. Then his blood reaches the kunai. His confusion only grows as the blood covers the kunai and seems to liquify it. Before He could say anything the strange combination of liquid metal and blood shoots back at the clone and disappears inside him along with the red chakra in a flash of light.

"What did you do?" asks Naruto.

When the light fades, it reveals a boy the same age as naruto. Nothing seems to have changed except for now the boy had multiple bubbles of liquid grey metal floating around him like a lava lamp.

"**Alright let me explain what I have just done." **

"That would be nice,"

"**Lets see how do I explain this? Alright I got. You see I got tired of your endless rantings about companions so I tried to get you to stop by convincing you it was hopeless. When it became apparent that it was a hopeless cause on my part I began to think. **

"And?"

"**My thoughts brought me to a jutsu called the shadow clone. I figured I would teach you how to do this technique then...modify it a little. **

"How?"

"**By using your blood, some of my chakra and an item of your choice. With these I was able to create a perfect clone of you. A copy that will not puff away in a cloud of smoke when injured. In short I created another human with it's own chakra coils and your blood."**

"Then what was the Kunai for?"

"**That was so I could give the human its own ability. I combined it with the blood and made it apart of him. A bloodline limit if you will."**

"So that's what the those bubbles are.**"**

"**Correct. This copy is literally a DNA clone of you. He has his own chakra source and will grow as any other human. He is what one would call...your brother."**

"You made me a brother?"

"**Yes."**

"And you gave him some of your chakra as your own."

"**Correct."**

Naruto could feel his mouth transforming. In less then a second his face is decorated with one of the biggest grins he has ever used.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"**What?"**

"Do you think you could do that again?"

"**Fine but I'm not going to do it more then two more times." **

"Thank you." Naruto was trying to hide his excitement and gratitude but he was failing. That gigantic smile never left his face.

"**Hurry up and create two more clones."**

He does and eagerly awaits further instruction.

"**What items are you going to use?"**

Naruto rubs his chin and looks around. His eyes land on a black feather. "I'll use this feather for one of them and...I guess The other one..."

"**They don't all have to have a bloodline limit you know."**

Naruto sighs in relief then proceeds to cut his palms and place his hands on the chest of each clone.

"**You ready?"**

"Yeah lets do it."

Kyuubi smirks. **_"I hope the brat is ready for a different change in the one who has no bloodline limit." _**and with that, she begins the process for creating two more siblings for Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So how was it? I know I probably should not be doing another story but I figured its better to have four stories instead of three. That way I can Update two different ones every other time. Send reviews tells me if it needs work. Thanks.**


	2. Get to know your siblings

**AN: Jeez...Have to make sure to update my other stories this week. Hope you enjoy this chapter until then...**

** Chapter two**

Get to know your siblings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ugh where...Where am I? Where did I come from? I don't remember. All I remember is suddenly...appearing. Wait...Who's that? He looks like me! What's he doing with those other guys who look like him?"_

The clone watches as Naruto does something with red chakra that causes the two look-a-likes to change. He watches in a state of awe as one of them begins to change first. His hair turning black and silky with yellow streaks. His eyes forming a black ring around the bright blue irises and a pair of glimmering black wings sprouting from his shoulders.

"_No way!" _he thought as a pair of bright yellow feathers sprouted from his fore head.

The second clone began to change completely His hair while staying blonde grew to shoulder length and became straight. His facial features grew softer and his lips grew fuller. The last thing to change was his hips and waist. They seemed to get a little curvier.

"_Wh-what's happening?"_

He receives his answer whenthe blonde boy doing everything suddenly speaks up.

"Hey fox! You didn't tell me you could make girls too!_"_

"So what!? I don't care you coulda told me!"

"No I don't want you to take her away!...I glad to have a sister."

"Stop calling me brat! Stupid fox!"

"What ever thanks for the brothers and the sister."

"Yeah I'll repay you someday! I never go back on my word!"

The clone looks at Naruto for a whole minute before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter. This is soon followed the other two.

Naruto had just got done arguing with Kyuubi and was grumbling something about glad to never have to talk to her again when the sound of three people laughing suddenly filled the air.

"Ha ha! You're really funny!" says the girl.

"Yeah! You're totally crazy!" says the winged boy.

The last boy could only laugh loudly.

Naruto smiles and looks at each of them. He takes note of their faces. They were all spitting images of each other.Right down to the three whisker-like birthmarks. He faces the girl and the winged boy after their laughing was done.

"So...?" he says.

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow and tries again.

"Um...?"

"Um."

"Um"

"Um"

"Quite doing that!" yells Naruto. More laughs.

This continues for another twenty minutes before the clones were finally in the mood to ask questions.

"So who are you?" asks The winged boy to the other three.

"My names Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

The other two look confused.

"I-I don't...Have...a name. At least I don't think I do." says the girl.

"M-me too."

"Ya know what? I don't either."says the winged boy as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto smiles. "That's okay! I can give you names!" he says.

"Like what?" asks the girl.

"I dunno. What do you wanna be called?"

"How bout...Akira! Akira Uzumaki!"

"I like it!"

Naruto smiles then looks at the boys. He takes note of the wings and the floating liquid metal but later decides against naming them after their abilities. He turns his attention towards the grey and yellow-haired boy. "How about...Naturo Uzumaki? You like that name?" he asks.

"What? But it sounds like your name!"

"So? Its still different."

"Um...Okay! Yeah! I Like it!" he says.

The winged boy speaks up next. "I wanna be called Reiven!"

"Is it cause of your wings?" asks Akira.

The boy nods furiously.

Naruto smiles and says, "Reiven it is then!"

"Cool!"

"Um I have a question." asks Akira suddenly

"Yeah?"

"Well...You seem to know a lot...So can you tell us...what we are? We don't remember."

Naruto's grin growsThis confuses the three children.

"You guys are my brothers and sister!"

"R-really?" asks Akira.

"Yeah!"

"So that's why we look the same." says Naturo.

"Yep!"

"B-but...How can we be related? I don't remember any of you." asks Akira. She was a lot more perceptive then the others. She knew Naruto has not said everything.

"_Hey fox should I tell them?" _

No answer.

"_Kyuubi?"_

Silence.

"_Fine!"_

The three clones could see the look of annoyance on Naruto's face but they took no heed of it.They merely waited for Naruto's answer.

At last the boy looks at them with a pained look in his eyes.

"P-promise you won't get mad or think you're not human?"

Naturo laughs loudly. "And why would we get mad? And we know we're human so don't worry!"

This lightens the boy's anxiety a little but he had to tell them about their origins.

"I-I think you need to sit down_."_

And for the rest of the night, Naruto explains to his new siblings the purpose of the shadow clone and Kyuubi's...alterations.

(The morning)

"**Brat...you've been yelling for the past hour...Why the friggin hell are you yapping my damn ear off of my damn head!? I thought you weren't talking to me!!"**

"_Because fox! I have to know how to tell them how to turn off their Bloodlines! Then I'm done talking to you!"_

"**Why should I tell you...? FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!!" **

"_Tell me!!"_

"**I'm not telling you anything you ungrateful little heathen!" **

"_Just tell me!"_

"**You're not even awake yet Baka! So leave me the hell alone!" **Kyuubi then turns around and disappears deeper into her cage. Vanishing in the shadows.

Naruto rants for another hour before finally giving up and letting himself into the dream realm

(With the clones)

"So...What do you think?"

"I don't know Naturo...it sounds kinda weird."

"But it does tell us why we have no memories. And why wee look the same," says Akira

"Ah who cares! I say lets be the best siblings for Naruto we can be!" says Reiven excitably.

"Yeah...You're right! No use in thinking about our origins now! We're Human now! And we'll always be there for him!" yells Akira

"Yeah! And besides! I don't mind if Naruto decides to tell others about us!It just means that he trusts them and he has more friends...Trust worthy and nice friends!"

"Yeah! They can't be like everyone else and ditch him!" says Naturo.

They all smile.

"So what do ya think he's dreaming about?" asks Reiven.

"Hah! Probably about ramen! I know I want some ramen right now. Even if I don't know what it actually is. Something just tells me that I want it." says Akira.

"Yeah me too!"

"Maybe we should go to a town and get some when Naruto wakes up?" asks Naturo

"Yeah!" yells Akira and Reiven at the same time.

Just then Naruto opens his eyes.

(Scene change)

"Lord Hokage-sama, We have found the location of Uzumaki Naruto." says a scarred nosed Chunin.

"I'm very glad to hear that Iruka. Please give me the coordinates and I'll send a couple of ANBU right away."

Iruka nods and vanishes in a puff of smoke after giving the old man a scroll.

"_Please be safe Naruto_."

(Scene change)

"Hey guys the stupid fox won't tell me how to teach you to turn your bloodlines on and off so we're gonna hafta wing it," says Naruto while missing the hidden pun.

Naturo and Reiven smile widely and say, "No worries ni-san! We figured it out already!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! It wasn't hard! We just had to think about it!" says Reiven, and with that his wings disappear into his back.

(Flashback.)

"Hey...Naturo right?"

"Yeah...And you're Reiven?"

"Uh huh. And the girl is Akira?"

"That's right."

"Cool so...it looks like we're just copies of Naruto then?"

"Not really...We were at first but Naruto made sure we were different then him."

"Yeah...and I'm really sure Naruto isn't a girl."

Reiven and Naturo laugh.

"And besides, He gave us something called... a bloodylimit?" asks Naturo.

"Its called a Bloodline limit. He said it's a special ability encoded in something called...Denay?" says Akira.

"No I think its called DNA."

"Yeah..."

"Well I don't care what its called. I wanna learn how to use it!"

"Yeah me too!" says Reiven excitably.

"But first you have to know how to not use it when you don't want to...Right?" asks Akira.

"Yeah..."

"Then why not work on that first?"

"Okay! Sounds good!" says both boys in unison."

Akira smiles.

(End flashback)

Naturo smirks and the Globs of floating metal turn into several kunai and drop to the ground.

"See? I can turn any metal into whatever I want! And control it! Isn't that awsome?"

Naruto smiles and agrees with his brother.

Akira looks on in interest before finally saying, "Hey Naruto How come you didn't give ME a bloodline?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head and says, "Um? I-I couldn't think of anything good to Give you?"

Akira seems satisfied with this answer and she returns to watching Naturo instantly liquify then solidify his metal.

Reiven had activated his wings again and was trying to get into the air with them. He was failing and causing amusement for the others at the same time.

This had gone on for three more hours as the four got more an more comfortable around each other and as they opened up to each other more, a little bit of their own personalities began to form. Akira was becoming more laid back and quiet. She still had the bound less energy of Naruto and it showed. Often. But she still preferred to stay calm and analytical. Reiven was brash and out going. Much like Naruto but with a little bit more arrogance. Naturo's personality was the one that interested Naruto the most. He was still hyper and brash like his brothers but with a certain...Dark twist. He seemed to have inherited a good portion of Naruto's malice, and the fact that he has absolute control over the molecules of metals didn't really help. Naruto and Akira both knew that he would be quicker to kill something or someone. That didn't change any opinions though. Naruto was glad for all of his siblings, equally.

"Hey! Look! Look! I'm doin it!" yells Reiven. He is hovering three feet in the air flapping his wings furiously. Eventually He tires out and falls back to the ground.

Naruto laughs and says, "Don't worry! You'll be flying soon enough!"

"You better believe it!"

Naruto laughs.

Just then their laughter is interrupted by the sound of four stomachs growling loudly.

"Um yeah...I'm hungry." says Reiven.

Naruto could feel himself blush.

"Um...I ate all the ramen I had already so we're probably gonna hafta go to another village."

"The what are we waiting for lets go before I starve!" says Reiven as he takes off in a random direction.

The other three soon follow with absolutely no idea where they were going.

(Scene change)

"I think we're getting closer to the kyuubi brat."

"Yeah..." The ANBU ninjas were currently inspecting the remains of an old campsite. There was no hint of a fire but the area was littered with Empty ramen cups and torn clothing.

"What should we do when we find him?" asks another anbu. This one was wearing a dove mask.

"We bring him back to the third as instructed. THAT is all understand?"

The other ANBU flinches and says, "Yes Kakashi I understand."

"Good now lets move on. This camp is more then two weeks old."

"Hai"

the two ninjas then take to the trees, heading straight for Naruto and his siblings.

(Scene change)

Naruto and Reiven were smiling happily, Naturo and Akira were looking at the two as they had grown a second head.

"Mmmmm! This is really good!" yells Naruto as he bites down on another chunk of meat.

"Yeah! I've never had anything this delicious!" says Reiven.

"That's cause you've never eaten before," says Naruto

"Oh yeah!"

Akira couldn't take it any more.

"You two are a couple of idiots! How do you think the person who made this is gonna feel when he returns and its gone!?"

"Hehe shut up and take a bite!" says Reiven as he throws her a piece of the meat.

"I'm not gonna do that! Its not ours! This is someone else's!"

Reiven shrugs and continues eating. "Mmmm! Soooo Gooood!"

Finally Naturo speaks. " I can't believe you did that! Just walked into some one else's camp and ate their food!"

Naruto shrugs and throws a piece of the meat to his brother.

"C mon you know you're hungry too...Take a bite."

"I'm not gonna..."

"C mon! Take a bite! Its amazing!" yells Reiven.

"I'm not gonna eat some else's food."

"Then Gimmy back the meat," says Naruto.

"No."

"Then eat it."

"No."

Naruto was getting ready to say something else but is interrupted when a thick mist suddenly rolls in and effectively blinds the children.

"H-hey! What's with the fog? Hey guys can you hear me?" he says.

"Of course I can hear you baka! It only covered our eyes not our ears and besides I'm right next to you!" And to prove his point. Reiven appears out of the mist and stands next to Naruto.

Akira and Naturo join shortly after.

"What's going on any way?" asks Naturo after a minute.

"How should I know?" says Naruto.

"We'll you're the original! You should know at least a little more then we do!"

"Shut up! I don't know okay!?" yells Naruto.

"**I'd be happy to tell you what's going on..."**

The children freeze. This voice was dark and ominous. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It felt like death itself to them. It had them paralyzed.

Suddenly naruto could feel the tip of something sharp at his throat.

"**Tell me who the hell you are and why the hell you're in my camp!"**

Naruto gulps.

"See! I told you not to go into other people's camps and eat their food!" yells Akira.

"Jeez and now we're gonna get killed because of you and Reiven!" says Naturo.

"Aw shut up! You were gonna eat it too!" yells Reiven.

"**Wait...What the hell?" **says the voice as the mist begins to disappear. When it does, it reveals a man of about twenty-five or so. His hair was dark brown and his skin was tanned. The lower half of his face was covered in bandages and he was currently pointing a very big grey sword at Naruto.

"You brats almost got cleaved in half! What the hell are you doing here!?" asks the man.

Akira begins to answer but is interrupted by Naturo who says, "That's at whole lot of metal," with a bit of awe.

"No Naturo don't do it!" she says but her words go un heard.

Naturo lifts his hands and instantly the sword begins to warp and twist much to the shock of the man. Finally the sword jerks from his hands and floats over to the grey/yellow haired boy where it liquefies and becomes nothing more then big floating globs of silvery grey matter.

"Brat! What did you do!?" yells the man. As the liquified metal solidifies into a large ring and hovers above him for a few seconds.

"Naturo! You Baka!" yells Reiven, Akira and Naruto in unison.

Naturo's large smile disappears as he looks over at the man then back at his siblings.

"Aha s-sorry. I couldn't help it."

"That's all you have to say brat!? What about my Sword!?" yells the man.

"Oh yeah...Sorry. Here's your sword back." says Naturo. A minute later the man is reunited with his precious blade and he spends the next ten minutes inspecting it, making sure everything was in order.

"Hey brat. How did you do that?" he finally asks.

Naturo smile and says, "Its my what's it called?"

"Its your bloodline limit." says Naruto.

"Right! Right! Blood line limit. That's it."

None of the kids saw the man's eyes widen. They also didn't see the small boy behind him flinch.

"So...My names Naruto and these are my siblings Naturo, Akira and Reiven! What's your name? And why are you in the woods?"

"Heh brat my name is Zabusa and I should be asking you brats the same thing."

Naruto's face instantly transforms from that of the hyper and happy child to that of one who is trying to cope with a bitter sadness.

"Well...I guess I could tell you." he says,

"I'm listening."

Naruto's siblings are suddenly serious as well.

Naruto sits down and begins his story. "I left Konoha Because I wasn't wanted there. They hated me and kept me from making friends so I left."

"And what's your story?" asks Zabusa while pointing at Naruto's siblings.

"Only Naruto can tell you that when he's ready," says Akira.

"Fair enough."

"So how come you're out in the woods?"

"Its because I can't stand to live in my village any more. The Mizukage is a greedy bastard and needs to die but I don't have the assets to do such a thing right now."

"Why does he need to die?" asks reiven.

"Well, one of the reasons is this." He then steps to the side and reveals a young boy in tattered clothing. His black hair was matted and covered in dirt and his face seemed quite feminine.

"His name is Haku. I found him on a bridge in Kiri. He is the last of his kind. A person with a bloodline limit similar to the grey kid there only his is with water and Ice."

At this Naturo is instantly in Haku's face with a huge smile.

"You have a bloodline limit like mine? Cool!"

Haku flinches and says nothing.

"He's still shy so back off a little brat," says Zabusa.

"Sorry,"

Zabusa straps his sword to his back and sits down but suddenly has to stand again when two Konoha ANBU ninja jump from the trees and into the middle of their camp.

"Uzumaki Naruto. We have to take you back to Konoha..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well...Hope you enjoyed it. Peace until next time all. **


	3. escape form the ninjas

**Chapter three**

Escape from the ninjas

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Brats. You mind tellin me what the hell's goin on?" growls Zabusa as he fingers the handle of his sword. No one says anything.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Its time for you to return to Konoha," says the silver haired ANBU. Naruto stood there glaring at the two Konoha nins before saying, "Zabusa-san. Can you kill them?"

This causes the two ninjas to widen their eyes slightly.

"Zabusa? Demon of the hidden mist? What are you doing here?"

"I am not obliged to answer that question and no brat I'm not killing any one. I have no problems with these two and I hardly know you."

Naruto pouts for a second before resuming his glaring at the two ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto you have to return to Konoha immediately...It's the Hokage's orders."

"I'm not going back to that place."

The silver-haired ANBU steps closer.

"We'll bring you back by force if we have to."

Naruto turns to run but before he could even take a step he is lifted into the air and slung over the man's shoulder.

"Let go! Lego a me! I don't wanna go back! Stupid grownups put me down!"

"Sorry demon but you have to be monitored at all times. That means you are not permitted to leave Konoha." This is said by the other ANBU. Zabusa could feel himself getting angry and Naruto's siblings were scowling. Finally Reiven decides to make their presence known.

"Hey! If nii-san doesn't wanna go back then leave him alone!" he yells.

"Ni-san? What are you talking about?" asks The silver-haired ANBU. It was then that he noticed Akira, Naturo and Reiven. His eyes widen.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" asks the other ANBU.

"These kids..." Kakashi was staring down at three identical faces. The only differences were the eyes and the hair.

"Put him down!" yells Naturo.

Kakashi was deep in thought. Ignoring Naruto's kicks and screams and his team mate's questions. _"Since when did Naruto have siblings? Something isn't right. These kids are spitting images of each other. Right down to the whisker marks!" _

He didn't notice the small grey boy suddenly raise his arms. He also didn't notice when all of his Kunai and shuriken left his pockets and flew over towards the boy. He didn't notice as the other boy suddenly sprouts a pair black wings but Zabusa and the other ANBU did.

"More demons!" yells the ANBU snapping Kakashi out of his trance. Kakashi looks at his teammate and says, "Just what are you talking about?" the ANBU raises an accusing finger at Naruto's siblings and says, "Just look at those monsters."

"What the hell is goin on?" Asks Zabusa.

Kakashi also had the same thought running through his mind as the kunai and shuriken melt and become globs of floating liquid around the grey boy. It was then that he notices that all of his weapons are gone.

"But how? When did this kid get them?" he asks.

His receives is answer surprisingly from Zabusa who says, "It's the brat's bloodline limit. He did the same thing to my sword."

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Since when did this ability exist?" He also notices the boy with wings. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I told you Kakashi. These brats appear to have unique abilities," says Zabusa.

"That's impossible. Blood lines such as these do not exist."

"That's because they're monsters! Just look at them! They're spitting images of the kyuubi brat! That should explain it all right there!" yells the other ANBU.

Kakashi ignores his teammate and looks down at the three Naruto look a likes. "Just who or...What are you kids?"

"Its none of your business now let Nii-san go." says Akira.

"I cannot do that. Your...Brother has to be returned to Konoha."

"Why? Is it cause he has Kyuubi fox in him?" asks Reiven.

This causes Zabusa, Kakashi and the other ANBU to flinch.

"Yeah that's right. We know ni-san's secret...He never keeps us in the dark. We also know that Grownups are stupid in Konoha and treat ni-san badly."

"Kakashi takes a step forward but does not get any closer as Naturo's metal lashes out at him.

"Keep away and give Ni-san back!" he yells.

"You dare attack an elite ninja? I'll put you in your place demon." says the other ANBU as he draws a few shurikan and throws them. "Try and stop this brat!"

Naturo does just that. By creating a dome of metal around the front of him then adding those weapons to his metal.

"Alright this is getting old. Put the brat down and let him be on his way." says Zabusa.

"Stay out of this," says Kakashi.

"Listen Kakashi. The brat obviously does not want to return to Konoha. Why force him to? Why not leave him and his siblings alone? You know they would only escape again."

"Not likely. Once he is returned he will be placed under constant guard of the ANBU."

"You'll make the brat a prisoner in his own village? You sound just as bad as the Kiri government."

"I'll says this again Zabusa. Stay out of this."

Zabusa draws his sword. "You know? You're really beginning to piss me off."

Kakashi throws the still thrashing Naruto to his teammate and says, "Keep a hold of him and do NOT do anything to the boy." He then uncovers his Sharingan.

"Lets do this," says Zabusa as he charges. Because of the Sharingan, Kakashi was able to easily avoid all of Zabusa's blows and Zabusa refused to have his jutsu stolen by the copy nin. He struck at the copy nin numerous times and was getting nowhere. This was frustrating him.

Meanwhile Naruto was still thrashing in the ANBU's arms. "Let me go! Stupid grownup! I never wanna return to Konha! I won't go back!"

"Shut up brat. You're going weather you like it or not!"

Naruto growls and tries everything from biting to punching to kicking but it was having no effect on the ninja.

"Calm down brat before I kill you!"

Akira and Reiven heard what the ANBU had just said and were angry.

"Reiven what do we do? We have to rescue Ni-san!"

"I know but...How?"

Akira's mind was already forming an idea. After a minute she looks over at her brother and says, "I got it. Listen closely."

Naturo was watching the fight between Zabusa and Kakashi and felt his frustration growing as Zabusa repeatedly failed to land a blow. He examines Kakashi and realizes that his reflexes had to do something with the swirling red eye. Much like Akira, his mind had already thought up a solution.

"Dammit! Let me go!" screams Naruto. The ANBU ignores him. That is until he felt the boy's foot connect with the side of his head.

"Dammit brat you're going to pay for that!" He then throws the boy with a considerable amount of force. Naruto sails through the air before smashing into a tree and falling to the ground unconscious.

"NI-SAN!" screams Akira and Reiven in unison.

The ANBU ignores the two and advances on Naruto with killer intent. "I don't care what Kakashi or the Hokage has to say. You die tonight demon."

Kakashi had just dodged another blow from zabusa's sword and was getting ready to prepare to end the fight with his signature ninjutsu when Zabusa swung again. Kakashi smirks and dodges the sword but the smirk vanishes the moment Zabusa's sword suddenly twists and shoots right at him. Kakakshi didn't have any time to react and ended up getting gashed in the side.

"W-what the hell?"

Zabusa smirks and says, "It looks like the brat has his usefulness after all."

It was then that he noticed Naturo with his hands held out in front of him and smirking.

"I wonder if you can follow the movements of both me and a sword that moves unpredictably?"

He then attacks again.

Akira and Reiven had completely forgotten about their plan and were rushing over to Naruto. Just as they reached him they were kicked out of the way by the ANBU who says, "After I'm done with him you're next." He the draws a kunai and leans in toward Naruto.

"Naruto ni-san! Wake up!" yells Akira with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Naruto groans and opens his eyes but when he does he finds himself in the confines of his own mind, in a familiar sewer in front of a familiar giant cage. He looks up to see Kyuubi in her humanoid form staring down at him.

"**Jeez brat it looks like you can't even handle being thrown up against a tree. How pathetic," **she says with a smirk.

"Shut up fox,"

"**Heh so why is it that you are here? I thought you didn't need me anymore now that you have your siblings."**

"I didn't choose to be here! Some stupid grownup from Konoha did this!"

"**I see...So what do you want me to do about it?"**

"What?"

"**I mean I'm willing to help your pathetic ass out because if that Human kills you then he kills me as well and I for one refuse to die inside the cage of some human brat."**

"Shut up fox I don't want your help."

"**Insolent whelp! Take it! And you better be grateful dammit!" **At this Kyuubi sends some of her chakra over to Naruto and covers him in it.

Kakashi was breathing heavily and was sporting several gashes. "Damn...I can't predict the movements of that sword," he says.

"Of coarse you can't," says Zabusa with a smirk.

Zabua's sword was currently twisting and squirming like a snake and there were also small globs of liquid metal hovering around it. Zabusa's sword looked to be truly alive.

"_Damn that kid! That ability of his is amazing! I'll probably have to take him out if I'm to finish off Zabusa." _

Kakashi never got around to doing so because a surge of demonic energy suddenly tore through the forest and froze everyone in place but the three who are related to Naruto.

"What the hell was that?"

Naturo smiles and says, "That's Naruto ni-san!"

Kakashi's eyes widen. _"No its not possible! The seal can't be broken!" _

Zabusa's thoughts were along the line of, _"What the hell kind of energy is this? Such malice! Is this truly coming from that boy?" _

The ANBU who was about to lodge a kunai in Naruto's chest was suddenly thrown back by the sure of chakra. The atmosphere around the boy grew tense and unstable. The wind picked up and the plants around him began to dry up and burn.

"What the hell? It can't be! The demon! Is escaping!"

This is when Naruto snaps his eyes open to reveal a pair of crimson demonic eyes instead of the normal blue. As he gets to his feet he is engulfed in crimson chakra that began to alter his appearance. His Whisker marks grew darker, his canines grew longer as did his fingernails. His hair turned even wilder then before and his voice changed. Becoming a mix of that of a young boy and an animalistic female's

"**Stupid fox! I said I don't wan't your help!"** he yells.

The ANBU flinches and hurls a few shuriken at the boy while screaming about possessed demon brats.

Naruto sees the incoming weapons and dodges them with a speed that was very unnatural for a six year old child.

"**Stupid grownup! Leave me ALONE!"** As the last word was said a burst of chakra escapes the boy's mouth and slams into the ANBU and throws him through several trees before he slumps to the ground unconscious.

Akira and Reiven rush to Naruto's side to make sure he is okay and could feel their own chakra acting up as they got closer to him. They knew it was because their chakra was apart of what Naruto was currently glowing with.

"He Ni-san are you okay?" asks Reiven.

Naruto smiles and says, **"Yeah but the stupid fox forced me to use her power!"**

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"**No! I wan't nothing to do with her!"**

Kakashi and Zabusa had both decided that their fight was unimportant and rushed over to where Naruto was. Naturo stayed behind to comfort the very scared Haku.

"Its okay its only ni-san. He won't hurt us I promise."

Haku smiles but still says nothing.

"C mon I wanna see what ni-san looks like!" He the grabs the feminine boy's wrist and drags him over towards his brother.

When Kakashi and Zabusa arrived at their destination they both let a gasp escape their mouths. Naruto was standing in the middle of a clearing and looking very demonic and engulfed in swirling red chakra."

Kakashi had half a mind to kill the boy where he stood to keep the kyuubi from escaping but restrained himself when he realized that Naruto was still in control.

"Kakashi What exactly is going ON here!?" yells Zabusa.

"Help me get the boy back to Konoha and I'll explain every thing."

Naturo who had just arrived heard what Kakashi had just said and instantly uses his power to wrap both nin up in the twisted form of Zabusa's sword.

"I'm sorry Zabusa-san but I won't let you take Ni-san back."

He then looks at Haku and tells him he is sorry to have to leave so soon before running up to his siblings.

"Hey guys we have to go now!" he yells as he approaches his siblings.

The three other children nod and flee from the scene before Zabusa or Kakashi could free themselves.

"Dammit Kakashi its because of you and those brats I'm in this mess!" yells Zabusa as he struggles to free himself. Naturo had made sure they wouldn't escape.

"Dammit!"

"Well I guess we have no choice but to wait until my teammate wakes up." says Kakashi cooly.

Zabusa growls.

"Hey Zabusa...You anything about those kids who were with the blonde?"

Zabusa closes his eyes for a second before saying, "All I know is that I caught the brats eating my lunch."

"Oh alright then."

"_Just who were those kids? And where did they come from?" _

Zabusa looks around for a minute before saying, "Hey brat where are you?"

"Right here Zabusa-sama," says Haku.

"Alright. Make sure you keep in my field of vision."

"H-Hai"

Naruto and his clones/siblings ran and kept running for several hours. Naruto had long since returned to normal but they were intent on getting as far away from those ninjas as possible.

When they finally came to a stop they found themselves at the edge of the rice country over looking a small village.

"Hey Ni-san do you think its safe to go there?" asks reiven.

"No but...Its not Konoha. Hopefully we can find some food and a place to sleep for the night right?"

"Yeah." says Naturo.

"And besides. They won't know who we are so we don't have to worry." says Akira.

The boys nod in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" says Reiven.

The four Uzumaki's then make their way towards the hidden sound village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So... how was it? You like it?**


	4. A fight in sound and a new companion

AN: Hey sorry for the delay. For some reason it wouldn't let me update.

**Chapter four**

Sarutobi waited eagerly for Kakashi's return. It had already been two days and he received a note form Kakashi saying that he was on his way back. He was anxious to see Naruto. He was hoping the boy would be all right after all the time away from the village by himself. He wasn't the only one waiting for his return. A certain white-eyed girl we all know and love was practically living at the front gate in the hope that he would one day return to her. But the more logical part of her knew that was not happening judging from what she witnessed the day he left. _"Oh Naruto-kun…Please be okay…"_

There was also another child there. A certain sole survivor of a certain massacre of a certain Sharingan using clan. He stood to the left of Sarutobi quietly awaiting the return of the loud mouth blonde so he could ask the kid why he would offer to be his friend…It confused him because unlike all the others, this kid when he offered his friendship didn't show any signs of that meaningless pity that was present in all the others.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Two figures could be seen on the horizon. Sarutobi took note of the small figure and smiled. Same with the girl and the boy just continued to stare on. Waiting. They waited for twenty more minutes until the figures were close enough to be seen. Once the three looked at them they were disappointed. There were in deed two figures and a little boy but this on was not Naruto. On top of that, the ANBU he sent out with Kakashi was limping and dragging Kakashi and another Nin from Kiri. They both had annoyed looks on their faces and the ANBU looked beyond pissed. Kakashi and the Kiri Nin were bound together in grey metal the looked like it was recently melted.

The girl sighs sadly while the other boy looks away disappointed. Sarutobi looks down at Kakashi and the Kiri Nin. "What happened?"

(Scene change)

After a minute of staring at four of the most identical children they had ever seen the guards opened the gates for them to pass through. They even had on identical white T-shirts with an orange swirl and black shorts.

"Weird…" says one of the guards once the children were in the village.

The first thing Naruto and his siblings do when inside the village was to find something to eat. Naruto had to explain to them what that deep feeling in their stomachs was and he also told them what to do when eating to avoid choking. Reiven didn't pay much attention since eating came instinctively to him when he took Zabusa's food. When Naruto suggested that they get some ramen they all eagerly agreed.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you nii-san what Ramen is. Ever since we were made, something in my head tells me I want ramen," says Akira. Naruto smiles and directs them to the nearest ramen stand…"

The clones were amazed.

"WOW! AMAZING! THIS STUFF WAS MADE FOR GODS!!!" yells Reiven excitably. Naturo and Akira were pretty much the same while Naruto just sweat drops.

It was evident that they had never eaten before so the sense of taste was a whole new concept for them. Even Reiven who didn't know different food had different tastes. All four of them tore into bowl after bowl of ramen with a gusto that amazed yet scared the owner at the same time. They were completely oblivious to the awed stares they were getting. That is until the whispers of "No way they're going to break HIS record!"

"What are you serious? HIM?"

"This could be trouble."

"Who cares? Its about time if you ask me."

The four siblings carried on with their frivolous eating. Happy to put on a show for everyone and resumed their eating simultaneously.

Ten minutes later the four were still eating. Having long since broke the record judging from the excited whispers. They were each on their seventeenth bowl a feat that should be impossible but for these four it wasn't. For Naruto it was mainly because he pretty much ate ramen his whole life and there fore could eat vast amounts of it. The clones because their brains were overloaded from the taste and could not stop them selves and the only thing that could satisfy the overwhelming desire have that flavor on their tongues was to keep a steady flow of that flavor. Also they are clones of Naruto.

The attention they were getting didn't go unnoticed as a chubby boy with orange hair approaches.

"Hey what's going on in here?! Who do toy think you are?!" yells the chubby boy as Naruto, Reiven, Akira and Naturo all finish their eighteenth and final bowl.

Naturo speaks first. "Hey Nii-san! That was the greatest experience I've ever had! When can we eat ramen again huh? Huh?"

Naruto glares and says, "Baka unless we find some more money we're not eating again."

"Well come on! Lets go get some!" says Reiven.

"I agree…I don't know if I can live if I never get to eat again." Says Akira

Naruto sweat drops. _"Of coarse you can't survive if you never eat again! I'll have to remember to tell them that…"_

"You better brat…They have much to learn."

"_Why are you talking? I thought you were never gonna bother me again."_

Kyuubi was a bit taken aback.

"**_He's serious!" _**she thought with realization and another feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"HEY!"

The four siblings turn around to see a boy a little older then they are glaring at them. Well…a little older then Naruto since his siblings a technically a little over a day old.

"I asked you a question! Who do you think you are coming in here and trying to take over my ramen stand!"

Akira raises an eyebrow. "Your ramen stand? I don't see your name on it but that doesn't matter. We just came in here to eat."

"Don't play stupid! I know you came in here just to break my record of the most ramen eaten!"

"No Fat boy we just came in here to eat cause we were hungry," says Reiven.

"I'm not fat bastard! That's it! I challenge you all to a contest! I WILL regain my title as ramen champion!" The boy stops in the middle of his rant to notice that the four kids were already gone.

Naruto and his siblings were slightly unnerved.

"Man I hope everyone isn't as coo coo as that guy was," says Reiven. Naruto and Akira nod while Naturo snickers.

"Well anyway what do you wanna do now Nii-san?" asks Reiven. Naruto rubs his chin and says, " Well…Its still noon and we're not leaving until tomorrow…how bout we train a little? Maybe we could get some one to teach us something."

"That's a great idea Nii-san!" says Reiven.

"Yeah! The stronger the better. That way the grown ups'll leave Nii-san and us alone," says Akira as the four head off in search of a good training ground.

(Scene change)

As Kakashi explained the evens involving Naruto, Zabusa, Kakashi's teammate and last of all, those kids who claimed to be the boy's siblings, Sarutobi grew a little worried.

"So you're telling me that not only do these kids look exactly like Naruto but two them had some unknown blood line abilities?"

"Yes sir. One of them has grey and yellow hair and is responsible for binding me and Zabusa. It appears his abilities involve manipulating the property and shape of anything made of metal."

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow.

"And what was the other's ability?"

Kakashi sighs and says, "This other kid has the ability to sprout a pair of black wings in order to fly. It is apparent that he hasn't mastered them though. The girl appears to have no special abilities."

"I…See." He then looks at Zabusa. "Anything you would like to add?"

"Not really except the look in the blonde's eyes. The one who Kakashi was after…It was a mirror image of the look in Haku's here." He then reveals a small tattered looking boy.

"Its my guess this village is the reason for his pain and that's why he left. He's determined not to come back and those siblings of his are strong. Going after them in the future might prove to be a mistake… It could even resort in someone's death…"

"How so?" asks Saurtobi with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well…There something weird about that Naruto kid. That chakra he released…"

Sarutobi gasps. "Did he…lose himself?"

"Don't know what the hell you mean but he merely used it to take out this guy (Points to Kakashi's partner) and run off…Fast I might add."

Sarutobi sighs again and says, "That is all Dismissed…Except for you Zabusa. I have a proposition for you…"

(Scene change)

Naturo was whining about not having any metal to work with and focused on punches and kicks instead, Reiven was cursing at his wings but getting a little higher each time before falling back down to the ground, Naruto was mumbling something about and aching head while he practiced the Shadow clone to improve his chakra control and Akira was deep in her own routine of punches, Kicks and pushups. _"Just cause I don't have special skills doesn't mean I won't be as strong as my brothers," _she thought as sweat dripped from her forehead. They went on like this for two more hours before finally taking a break and resting next to each other against one of the training posts. The exercising was sloppy due to having no teacher to guide them but they used what little ninja training they had and went from that, using each other as teachers. Naruto was glad they at least knew the same stuff he did. Being formally shadow clones, they had that advantage and didn't have to start from scratch.

"Hey Nii-san…What's it like to be a baby? I saw this tiny person while we were looking for this place and asked someone what it was an she told me it was a called a baby and that everyone was one at one time."

Naruto sighs and says, "Being a baby means you're weak and totally defenseless. All you can do is cry when someone tries to kill you." His voice is riddled with sadness.

Kyuubi sighs sadly in her prison. **_"Idiot human," _**she thought.

"But…I wasn't a normal baby…Normal babies are loved by everyone. It's what you're called when you're just starting your life. I think."

"Wow…So that means Akira, Naturo and I are babies too?"

Naruto snickers and says, "Yeah…Big babies"

"For some reason it doesn't sound very cool when you say it like that."

Naruto just laughs, his previous depression gone in an instant.

(Scene change)

"Ne! Orochimaru-sensei what are you gonna teach us today? I wanna get strong fast!" says a spiky brown-haired boy.

"Shut up! Stupid loudmouth!" yells a reddish pink-haired girl.

"Oh like you're one to talk," says a six armed boy.

"You shut up too ugly freak boy!" yells the girl.

"Why don't all of you shut up and look? We have guests." Says Orochimaru as he points toward four children. The girl scowls. "Who do these ass holes think they are!? This is OUR spot!" she yells. One of the children looks up at her with a pair of blank blue orbs with a black outlining on the iris.

"Man is every one in this place stingy? Nii-San lets leave," he says.

"Kukuku…What's the hurry young ones?"

(4 Siblings pov)

Just as they turned to leave, the freaky snake man as Reiven put it says, "Kukukuku what's the hurry young ones?"

Naruto looks back at the group and says, "Don't you want us to leave? Since this is YOUR spot and all."

"Kukuku such a sarcastic child aren't you?"

Naruto says nothing.

"Hey! He asked you a question! When master Orochimaru asks you a question you answer it!" yells the girl.

"Pfft as if we'd ever listen to what a grown up has to say and you're stupid for calling him master," says Reiven.

This angers all three opposing children while the man just smirks.

"Kukuku My you seem full of confidence even if you are an insolent brat. Perhaps you would be singing a different melody after a spar with my students?"

"Yeah we'll teach you to respect your betters!"

"And why should we fight with your students? It seems pointless," says Akira.

"I say lets do it. Then we can leave this stupid village and go somewhere else," says Naturo.

Orochimaru looks down at his students. "You heard them. Teach them respect."

The girl charges first heading straight at Reiven with a surprising speed and slams her fist into the boy's gut sending him back ward a few feet. She smirks and goes to charge again but is interrupted by Akira' fist slamming into the side of her head. The girl stumbles but doesn't show any reaction.

"Is that the best you got? Weak ass." She then kicks Akira in the stomach.

The six armed boy was having a little more difficulty with Naruto who having grown up with people constantly attacking him had a bit of skill when it came to avoiding being hit. He weaved in and out of the barrage of punches and kicks flying at him but couldn't counter.

"Hold still coward!" yells the boy as he throws a kick at Naruto only to have it dodged.

Naturo was doing the best. Seeing as how the first thing his opponent did was draw several kunai only to have them liquefied and hardened around his hands. Naturo taunted his opponent while easily dodging his severely inhibited punches but he too didn't attack.

"Is your master really all that great? You're weak and stupid. If you was more like Nii-San over there. (He points to Naruto who was making the six armed boy look stupid) then you wouldn't have to depend on some grown-up for strength."

"Shut up! You know nothing!!"

Reiven was angry. The girl was fast but could she fly? No. He reasoned with himself and remembers he couldn't either. "Stupid wings," he grumbles before rejoining Akira in the assault against the reddish pink haired girl.

Akira had just dodged a vicious kick but tripped on a rock and was now trying to formulate a plan when Reiven came from seemingly nowhere and slams his heel into the top of the girl's head. The girl falls to the ground screaming curses and rubbing her head.

"REIVEN YOU IDIOT! SHE'S THE ENEMY NOT ME! STUPID!!"

Reiven smiles sheepishly and says, "Sorry. You moved at the last second. I had no time to react."

"Whatever. Listen I have a plan and it involves your wings."

Orochimaru looked on with slight interest. "These kids show a little bit of promise." He then vanishes to do some research to find out who these four were.

Naruto decided that merely avoiding the six armed boy wasn't enough so after he dodges a left hook he moves in close and slams his fist into the boy's jaw knocking him out. The punch was sloppy but Naruto had enough strength to make it effective. Naruto massages his knuckles and observes his siblings.

"Okay I've had enough, "says Naturo as he lifts the metal taking his opponent who's hands were still trapped and hovering it in the air. The boy dangles uselessly in the air for a few seconds before Naturo jumps up and lands a heavy kick to the boy's jaw.

Just as the reddish-pink haired girl was getting ready to strike again, Reiven suddenly sprouts a pair of large black wings, sending feathers everywhere and effectively blinding her.

"GO AKIRA!" yells Reiven.

Akira jumps up onto her brother's shoulders then jumps as high as she can into the air. Raiven flaps his wings once hard to give himself an extra boost while jumping after her. He comes up behind her, grabs her outstretched hands, flips himself and Akira forward once then releases her in a powerful front flip human girl throw. Akira tucks into a tight ball spinning toward her stunned opponent and at the last second she untucks and drills her foot into the ground in front of the girl sending dirt and rock everywhere.

The girl falls down on her butt still stunned and staring at Reiven.

"Reiven you baka! You missed!" yells Akira once she realizes that her foot hadn't taken the girl's head off.

"I missed? You're the idiot who waited to long to attack!"

"Shut up! It was your fault and you know it!"

"Hey just be glad I even decided to help you! Stupid girl!"

"What? You wanna say that again?" She is now in Reiven's face.

"Both of you come on before you get left behind!" says Naturo who was already leaving with Naruto.

Both children are instantly by Naruto's side.

"Hey where'd that snake guy go?" asks, Reiven after a few minutes.

"I don't know and I don't care. Lets hurry up and get outta here," says Naruto as the four approach the village's exit.

"Hey Nii-San? Where are we gonna go now?" asks Akira.

"Somewhere away from here."

"Man I hope whoever we meet next isn't as crazy as the people here," says Naturo.

"Yeah…Hey wait! We forgot to get different clothes!"

"We'll do that in the next village."

The four then exit the sound village.

"Hey wait!"

They turn around to see the reddish-pink haired girl from before.

"Jeez what do you want now? Wasn't your precious training ground enough?" asks Reiven.

Shut up! I want to go with you guys!"

This causes four pairs of eyebrows to rise.

"Yeah right! What about your precious gown up? Your master huh?"

The girl glares and says, "Actually I just met him! So shut up! But forget him! I wanna go with you guys now!"

"What the heck for?"

The girl casts a look in Reiven's direction before quickly looking down and says, "Well…Because…I wanna travel and see the world too. And I think it would be fun to have no adults to answer to."

Naruto smirks.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think Nii-San?" asks Reiven.

Naruto looks at the girl's eyes for a whole minute before smiling a huge smile, then saying, "Of coarse you can come with us!"

"Well if Nii-San says its okay then I won't argue," says Reiven.

"Same here," says Naturo

"Me too," says Akira.

The girl snorts and says, "What is this guy the boss or something?"

"Well sort of…After all he is the one who cre…" Reiven trails off.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. I'm sure Nii-San will tell you later."

"Whatever its your secret it matters not to me."

"By the way what's your name?" asks Naruto.

"My name is Tayuya."

Naruto nods and begins his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Future strongest ninja ever!"

"My Name is Akira Uzumaki."

"And mines Reiven Uzumaki. The best looking and most talented one!"

"The names Naturo Uzumaki and Reiven is a hyperactive baka."

"Quadruplets eh? Well good to meet you all." Says Tayuya.

Naruto smiles a happy smile that says, "Well we better get going before Snake man shows up looking for his student/servant whatever."

Tayuya smirks and moves in step with Reiven and the five children head away from the sound village.

"Hey we didn't even get to sleep any where!" says Akira suddenly.

"We'll just find a nice spot I the woods for tonight then," says Naturo.

Reiven sighs and says, "I just noticed my shirt is torn up in the back…Stupid wings."

Tayuya smiles While Akira calls him an idiot.

Naruto just ignored his sibling's antics and continued on. _"Where to go next…We'll figure it out on the way I guess._

He smiles as Reiven spreads his wings causing Tayuya to stare with starry eyes.

"_Hmph. I was wondering what the real reason was that Tayuya would suddenly wanna_ _come with us."_ He thought. He locks eyes with a smirking Akira. Naruto merely winks at his sister and continues on.

(Scene change)

"What do you mean Tayuya left with them!?"

"I-I'm sorry Orochimaru-Sama! B-But she told me it was your idea!"

"That little wench…Find her! Bring her back! And bring those kids as well!"

"Yes sir!"

Orochimaru rubs his temples. "So…Little Tayuya-Chan thinks she can betray me? She and her new friends will pay. Kukukuku."

(Scene change)

"Sorry old man but I cannot take you up on that offer. You know what I plan on doing…again"

"Yes…You've told me but…Think about it. Konoha could use a powerful ninja such as you and I know you're already tired of running."

"Why the hell are you even offering me this any way? Don't ninja villages usually Take the heads of missing nins such as myself and collect the bounties?"

"Usually yes but you had a good reason for doing what you did and I'm sure neither little Haku or Naruto would forgive me if I took your life. So what do you say? I'll even have your sword repaired for free."

Zabusa rubs his chin…I guess…it would be nice…Especially for Haku. Fine I'll take you up on your little offer for now."

"great Now…What is Haku's age and level of skill?"

(Scene change)

Naruto, Akira, Reiven Naturo and Tayuya were camped in a forest clearing around a large fire that Tayuya created using fire type jutsu. They were all deep in their own sleep completely unaware of the four sound ninjas coming straight for them.

"I can sense them."

"Good. They haven't gotten very far. This will be easy."

"And if they resist too much?"

"Kill them and bring back the bodies. That was Orochimaru's order."

"Hai"

The four nin grin as they get ever closer to the five sleeping children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it 


	5. Stolen Dojutsu and the lost village

AN: Alright onward with the writing of this story!

**Here's chapter five**

**Enjoy**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Chapter five**

**The lost village and the kidnapped doujutsus**

The eyes of Tayuya snap open with a suddenness that would've the others if they too weren't asleep.

"Crap! Guys wake up!" she says with urgency as she shakes Naruto's shoulders.

"Ugh Huh? Is it morning already?"

Tayuya proceeds to wake the others.

"Guys we have to hide now!"

"W-what? Why?" asks Reiven.

"Because idiot there are people coming!"

Naruto and his sibling tense up.

"Can we get away if we run right now?" asks Reiven.

"What are you stupid? No we can't get away we're screwed!"

The five children begin to panic as they felt their pursuers presence getting closer.

"W-what's gonna happen if we get caught?" asks Reiven.

Tayuya flinches and says, "If we get caught then we're dead. Especially if they work for Orochimaru-Sama."

Naturo sighs and says, "Well Nii-san it's was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah…I didn't even learn to fly yet," says Reiven. Akira merely sighs.

"What why are you giving up?! Heck no! Stupid grown ups'll never catch us!" He then places his hands in the cross symbol.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Five Narutos puff into existence. This causes Naturo, Reiven, and Akira to look on with an unnatural amount of interest. causing Tayuya to scoff. _"Jeez what's so special about clones any way?"_ she thought as she observes Naruto's siblings.

Naruto points to four of the clones.

"Okay guys, four of you turn into one of them and one of you stay the same then pretend to be asleep."

The clones nod and do as their told and soon there stood a perfect copy of the five children.

"No remember not to struggle once you're captured and far away. Then you can fight."

The clones nod and lay down.

"Alright then lets go," says Naruto as he and the others dash into the forest running as fast as they could and getting deeper into the forest.

No sooner then two minutes after the five children left the clones did four jonin sound ninja jump into the clearing and snatch up the clones.

"Heh got em," says one of them with a smirk.

"Good now come on before Orochimaru-Sama grows impatient."

"Right." And with that the ninja dart off back toward Oto.

(Scene change)

""Whew they stopped," says Tayuya after twenty minutes of dashing through the forest.

The four Uzumakis breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Man I thought we were goners for sure at first. Good thing Nii-san didn't give up," says Reiven"

Naruto smirks and says, "An Uzumaki never gives up on anything believe it!"

Reiven nods.

"And you're an Uzumaki too so remember that, all three of you,"

Reiven, Naturo and Akira all give identical sheepish grins.

Tayuya sighs and says, 'Now I can't sleep. Dammit."

"Oh relax its not that late at night so we might as well continue right?" says Reiven. Naturo nods in agreement.

"And besides we don't know when-Nii-San's clones will disappear so we might as well get going," he says.

"Fine," says Tayuya as she looks around at her surroundings.

"Hey uh? Where are we?" she asks.

"Huh? What are you taking about?" asks Reiven as he and the others begin to look around. The first thing they notice is the same thing that caused Tayuya to ask her question in the first place. The forest was about three feet behind them while in front of them was a wasteland. Dry cracked dirt, Leafless trees and the occasional animal skeleton seemed to stretch on forever. The land spoke of some kind of past tragedy.

"Oooookaay when did this happen?" asks Reiven.

"Apparently we strayed from our path in our hurry to get away," says Akira.

Naruto sighs, "Well I ain't going back into the forest so there's only one way to go and that's straight ahead."

"Yeah! Follow that huge glowing circle in the sky!"

Naruto and Tayuya sweat drop.

"It's called the moon Reiven," says Naruto.

"The moon…well any way lets follow it!"

"Naruto nods and begins to walk into the waste land. Akira and Naturo are quickly by his side. Tayuya looks over at Reiven who is still gazing up at the moon and says, "What's with you three? You treat that obnoxious blonde kid like a king."

"Oh you mean-Nii san? I never noticed. Maybe its because we owe our lives to him. In more ways then one." And with that Reiven walks off. _"We also owe them to the fox,"_ He added mentally. Tayuya sighs and dismisses it from her mind before joining the group.

"Jeez! Everything is so dead and dry!" says Tayuya after fifteen minutes of silent walking. She merely said this because the silence was like a stifling air. She had to break it.

Naruto and Reiven snicker at the frustrated girl while Akira and Naturo just continue walking. A sharp gust of wind quickly reminds the children that they left behind their sleeping bags. Well it reminded Tayuya that. Naruto, Akira and Naturo seemed immune to the cold while Reiven just activates his wings and wraps them around himself. Tayuya temporarily forgot about her condition and just opted to stare at the boy for a minute until she mentally slaps herself for such ogling. She also curses the four siblings for being so used to the cold while she has to suffer and shiver all night.

Reiven takes notice of the shivering girl and walks over to her with a wing out stretched.

"Hey you can join me in here if ya want. Its really warm,"

Tayuya instantly blushes and turns away from the boy. "Heck no!!" she yells.

Reiven shrugs and rewraps the wing around him.

Tayuya glares as she shivers again. _"Jeez didn't even insist!" _ She thought as she shivers a third time.

The group of five children continue their journey in relative silence for another Half hour. It was only a relative silence because Tayuya's shivering increased and her teeth were chattering like crazy. On top of that were Reiven's once every minute attempt to get Tayuya to join him in the comforting warmth of his wings, an offer that she always loudly refused.

It was midnight now. Or that's what Tayuya guessed and the moon was high in the sky and bathed those below it in its soft glow. As they continued on, the land seemed to grow more barren, as if they were heading toward the source of death itself. Death and Jackfrost according to Tayuya who's shivering was at whol new levels.

Reiven finally decides that enough is enough and snatches the girl up in his embrace before she could even eep in surprise. It took her half a second to realize she was being held up against the boy by his wing. His really warm wing. She unconsciously snuggles closer to the boy causing him to blush. _"These things of his ARE really warm!" _she thought.

"W-well l-lets get going then," says Reiven as he begins to walk. He fails to see the smirks on his sibling's faces.

"**Aww how cute. The clone has a girlfriend," **says Kyuubi trying to strike up some kind of conversation with Naruto. She growls then sighs as once again her comment was ignored.

They continued walking again in silence. They didn't now what time it was now but they knew it was late. They walked for another hour with Naruto complaining the whole time and Tayuya realizing that she was still all snuggled up with Reiven and blushing whole new shades of red while pushing the boy away from her. She was getting ready to yell at the indifferent winged boy when Naruto suddenly points too the left saying, "Hey look! I think it's a village!"

The others turn to follow the boy's finger and they see a feint yellow/orange glow off in the distance about a mile away.

"Hey it is a village! I think," says Akira. The five children continue to stare at the glow for a whole five minutes.

"Well in any case it has light so we might as well go there," says Akira.

The others nods and dash off toward the glow.

(Scene change)

Hinata was once again waiting at the front gate. Alone. In the dead of night. She knew in her heart the boy was long gone but…She had hope. Hope that she would one day see the blonde again. Hope that she would once again see that smile. _"N-Naruto-kun,"_ she thought as she stared up at the stars. She had only actually met the boy face to face once. The day her father told her and Neji to stay away from him. She saw the broken look in his eyes as he shuffled away then she remembers smiling as his face grew determined again. She remembers how she used to watch through his struggles. His determination was amazing. She admired the boy to the point of love struck obsession. She used to silently follow him everywhere. She witnessed it all. The beatings and the attempts to learn a jutsu. She saw it all. Her eyes begin to tear up and she was mentally beating her own ass for not gathering the courage to be there for him when he so desperately desired, no…NEEDED it. Even on the day he finally approached her and Neji trying to make them friends she couldn't do more then blush and stutter. She was angry with herself. Angry with her father and most of all, she was angry with the village.

She unconsciously activates her byakugan. "Naruto-kun," she says. It was then that she notices two things. One. There was a man standing behind her. Two there was also a boy her age preparing a jutsu.

"Well well what's a little Hyuga girl doing out here by herself hmm?" says the man causing her to freeze.

"Fire style! Grand fireball technique!" a large fireball erupts from the boy's mouth and heads right at the man. The man doges and smirks as a boy jumps down to join the Hyuga.

"Well well an Uchiha. Interesting."

"W-what do you want w-with me?" asks Hinata.

The man laughs and says, "The hidden cloud desires the byakugan."

Hinata gasps and the boy goes into a fighting stance.

"Heh heh and while I'm at it I might as well take the Sharingan for Cloud as well."

The boy glares.

"Now prepare," says the man.

A second later both children's vision goes dark.

(Scene change)

As Naruto and the others came upon the source of the glow they frowned. It was indeed a village but there was one problem.

"Jeez this place is messed up," says Tayuya as she examines the ancient remains of what obviously used to be a massive gate.

Naruto agrees.

"I wonder what happened?" says Naturo.

"I say we go in and find out for ourselves," says Reiven excitably.

"Freakin idiot," says Tayuya causing Reiven to glare.

"You're interested too admit it."

"Yes we all are now come on." Surprisingly it was Akira who said this.

"Alright then fine lets go!" says Naruto excitably as he and Reiven dash into the ruined village. Naturo, Tayuya and Akira merely nod and calmly walk in. It was then that they noticed that the actual source of the glow was a huge sphere sitting on top of a tall spire.

"Weird," says Naturo before turning to the right and heading off on his own toward the sphere. Akira and Tayuya also walk off in different directions after giving each other nods.

They all had a little exploring to do.

"**Hey brat there's something odd about this village,"**

…I know…

"Perhaps is has to do with that sphere that your brother is currently liquefying."

"What?" Naruto then looks at the sphere and sees Naturo.

(Naturo)

Naturo was ecstatic. The glowing sphere was made of metal! He'd be damned if he was gonna let this pass him by. He raises his hands and concentrates and was delighted to see the sphere liquefy and float to him. "Yes! Now, what to shape it into." There was a good amount of metal floating around him and he had no idea what to do with it but one thing was for sure he wasn't getting rid of it. This strange glowing metal was not like any other. He could feel the power radiating from it.

"I got it! He says as the metal begins to take shape.

(Akira)

She was wandering aimlessly. "Just what is there to look for any way?" she asks no one as she examines the charred remains of what used to be a clothing shop. She sighs and decides to see if any scrolls were spared in this ruined village. With scrolls she could gain a little more information on this place and perhaps figure out why this place feels so…weird. It was then that she notices a feint yellow/orange glow coming from the ground to her left about three meters away. She walks over to it with a raised eyebrow and notices that the glow is coming from the frame around the entrance to a passageway that led under ground. _"Not sure If I should but…" _She then disappears underground.

(Tayuya)

Tayuya being a little more curious about the buildings then the others walks up to one of the better-conditioned ones and brushes off some dirt and ash. What she finds underneath is a glow. It was yellowish orange glow. The same as that glowing ball that Naturo went over to. She raises an eyebrow and brushes more dirt away.

(Naruto)

Naruto had also found a place underground after looking at his brother and was currently waking down a narrow path. There was no light save for the feint yellow/orange glow emanating from somewhere a couple hundred feet ahead. Naruto smiles as he picks up the pace. _"Man I bet there's all kinds of really cool jutsu scrolls down here!" _he thought with a hug grin. As he gets to his destination his grin vanishes then returns full force a second later. They weren't jutsu scrolls but they were just as good.

(Reiven)

Although Reiven was excited about exploring this village, he was more worried about other things such as his lack of a shirt. Its true his wings made for good blankets but they are pretty damn big and more then a generous amount of feathers drag on the ground when ever he walks and he'd be damned if he was going to be treating his wings that way. Right now he was currently rummaging through debris hoping to find something he could turn into shirt or cloak of something and his wings weren't activated. A short gust of wind causes him to shiver slightly as he continues to dig. Just as he was about to give up and go somewhere else his fingers snag on a cloth material. _"Jack pot!" _he thought as he yanks the cloth out of its grave. It was jet black and about twice as long and wide as he was. He smiles and wraps it around himself. He failed to notice the glowing circle on appear on the cloth located on his back.

(Akira)

Akira expected to find plenty different things in this underground room. She expected to find broken pottery, shredded clothing even numerous weapons. What she didn't expect to find was a single huge scroll. This thing was a foot taller then her and just as thick as she was. It was sitting on a glowing alter and had a kanji for 'Forbidden secrets' on it. She grins and walks over to the scroll. _"Wow its pretty heavy," _she thought as she hoists the scroll up with a grunt. She smiles and exits the room.

(Tayuya)

"Hey wing boy look at this!" Yells Tayuya to Reiven as he walks by. Reiven looks over at the girl and his eyes widen. She was grinning and cover form head to toe in dirt but that's not why he was staring. Tayuya was sitting on the roof of a house. A very beautiful house whose doorframes, Windowsills, roof and some of the siding glowed a very bright yellow/orange that illuminated the area around it. The light was soothing and seemed to call out to you.

"It was covered up in dirt and stuff but I brushed it all away and this is what was under it!" says Tayuya. Reiven wordlessly walks over to the house and touches one of the sidings. "Its warm," he says. Tayuya nods.

"Well let's go find Nii-san and the others so we can tell them about this."

Tayuya nods and jumps down.

"Alright lets go."

She also failed to see the glowing circle on Reiven's back.

(Naturo)

A kunai. That's what he chose to shape the metal into. A big four-foot long two-foot wide glowing yellow/orange kunai that weighed more then he himself did. He smiles. "Heh bet no one else has a kunai like this," he says as he makes his way through the village. The kunai was strapped to his back and seemed to bathe the boy in a warm feeling. He spots Naruto.

"Hey Nii-San what are you doing!"

(Naruto)

Naruto was dragging his findings along behind him when he hears Naturo calling out to him.

"Hey Nii-san what are you doing!"

Naruto grins and says, "Look what I found!"

He then shows his brother his findings.

Naturo didn't know how his Nii-san was able to drag behind him a large sword, a scythe, a medium sized box, an orange sleeveless trench coat that was way too big for any child and a large hammer but he was, and was grinning the whole time.

" Cool huh? I found them in this underground room," says Naruto excitably.

Naturo grins and says, "Nii-San how are you even able to drag all of that anyway?"

"They're all really light! See?" He then lifts the sword, which is almost twice as long as he is tall and tosses it to Naturo who catches it easily. He grins and was getting ready to say something else when Reiven and Tayuya appear from the left and yelling excitably about a glowing house.

"Hey hey calm down! Lets go see this house of yours," says Naturo. The others nod and follow the metal manipulator.

"Hey where'd you get that huge kunai any way?" asks Tayuya. Naturo smiles and says. "I Made it."

Reiven grins and eyes the scythe dragging behind Naruto.

(Akira)

She was enthralled. Deep in the forbidden secret scroll of the Hidden light village. That was the name of this village. Light. Akira learned everything as she read through the scroll. It told of the village's history, it's nature of operation and even how it was destroyed. She learned that this village was probably the strongest ninja village to have ever existed and that it was the envy of every other including Konoha. She learned that The ninjas of this village were seal masters and through these seals, they created numerous weapons that harnessed solar energy to make them strong enough to slice through rocks yet light enough that even a child could wield them easily. They were truly geniuses. The ninja's of this former village were strong. They used light based attacks and their Taijutsu was unparalleled. They had only one clan. A strong clan whose bloodline abilities were glowing yellow wings and key-like swords made of chakra.

Akira smiles as she thinks of Reiven.

The hidden light village was also as its name inquires. Hidden in light. By placing numerous towers with large metal glowing spheres at the top in strategic parts in and around the village they were able to enshroud it in a bright dome of yellow/ orange light. At night I could be seen for miles while during the day is completely vanished from the face of the earth. Villages everywhere desired Light's secrets. Especially when it came to their ingenious seals.

And that's what led to their destruction. They were powerful but could not stand up to the force of seven different shinobi villages all out to obtain their power over light.

Akira frowns, "Grownups are all stupid," she says as she reads on.

_This scroll holds the secrets and history of the hidden light. I leave this scroll in hopes that the village will one day be restored to its former glory. I prey for Light's rebirth. If you have been able open this scroll and not be killed by its security seals then you have a pure heart untainted by greed and selfish desires. I leave this scroll to you. Protect it Learn from it. Within this scroll is every jutsu known within the light village, every weapon fighting style and even the methods for our special seals. It is yours now. Protect it. Let no one but your closest friends and allies get near it. Live on and stay on the path to the light._

_Signed, The hero from the realm of light. Descendant of the first key bearer._

Akira couldn't help but tear up a little as she read that last message. She closes the scroll and hefts it back onto her shoulder.

"Wait till Naruto Nii-san sees this!"

(Scene change)

Hinata groans as she slowly opens her eyes. "W-where? W-what H-happened? Where am I?" she asks no one.

"Ah I see the little Hyuga is finally awake."

Hinata spins around to face her kidnapper. He was tall. Taller then the one who tried to kidnap her two years ago and he had light brown hair. He was sitting next to a fire with Sasuke who was tied up.

She begins to tear up.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?"

The man smirks and says, "I thought I told you already. Cloud desires Byakugan."

"S-so I r-really have been k-kid napped."

"That's right."

Hinata begins to shake and Sasuke struggles against his ropes.

"Its useless boy don't waste your energy."

Hinata begins to cry.

"S-so w-what are y-you going t-to do w-with our bodies?"

The man raises and eyebrow and nearly laughs at her weird ass question.

"Just what the hell are you talking about girl?"

"W-well…D-don't y-you have t-to kill us i-in order t-to take o-our eyes?"

"Yeah that's right. How else would you be able to take our eyes short of putting us through horrible experimentation?" says Sasuke.

The man frowns and walks over to Hinata. He kneels down and stares straight into her eyes.

"Now you listen to me and listen to me well." Hinata flinches.

"I don't know what those idiot Leaf nin taught you to believe but know this. We of Cloud are NOT murderers. We don NOT torture children and we do NOT disregard lives. Yes Cloud has been after Byakugan's secrets for a long time and the Sharingan is a nice bonus BUT I digress. We will not put you through any pain in obtaining your secrets. In fact, Reikage-Sama might just have one eye each removed for you two and bring you back home."

Both children relax a little.

"S-so you're only g-going to r-remove a s-single eye?"

"Yes. That is all we really need in order to study your bloodline."

"And what about us? What will you do with us?" asks Sasuke.

The man chuckles and says, "I already told you, Reikage-Sama might return you to Konoha or you can leave and go somewhere else. The truth is we really won't care what you do with your lives after we have what we need. We wont force you to stay in Cloud"

"I s-see…" Hinata then begins to think.

"S-so…what kind of things a-are you t-trying to accomplish with b-byakugan?"

"Well I figure I might as well tell you. Cloud wishes for it's own clan of byakugan users. We'll figure out how to recreate Byakugan and implant it in a few select individuals. We'll do the same with Sharingan as well. Hmmm I wonder if you could combine the two bloodlines…

Sasuke smirks and says, "Alright fine. I'll give you an eye with no resistance but you have to train Hinata and I. Make us strong. Make me strong so I'll be closer to killing my brother and help Hinata with her confidence problem. She's gonna need it especially if she's going back home with only one eye. The Hyugas'll degrade her till she kills herself or something."

Hinata nearly smiles at what Sasuke said. He was willing to help her. It made her happy to know that some one cared even a little. She looks over at her kidnapper and sees that he is smiling.

"Sure I'll train you two. I see no reason why I shouldn't if you're really willing to help us."

Hinata smiles thought she really didn't know why considering she was being kidnapped.

Sasuke looks over at the Hyuga girl and says, "Once we're strong enough we'll go find that blonde kid for you."

Hinata's smile grows. The kidnapper raises an eyebrow and says, "You're taking this way too damn well. What gives?"

Sasuke shrugs and says, "I really didn't have anything left in Konoha. My clan was wiped out and all Konoha did was baby me with pointless pity."

"You mean to tell me that I have taken their last Sharingan user? Hah! Those arrogant suckers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Y-you r-really don't l-like K-Konoha very much do you?"

"Cloud and Konoha are enemies."

"Simple enough," says Sasuke.

Hinata nods and says, "I-I'll help. I-I wanna g-get strong a-and not b-be degraded i-if I f-fail at something."

The kidnapper nods.

"A-and besides. K-Konoha is f-full of hateful bastards that drove m-my Naruto-kun away."

"Hmmm? And who is this Naruto-kun?" asks the man with a smirk.

Sasuke answers with an emotionless, "A blonde enigma who for some reason was the target of hate and beatings from everyone in the village save for the Hokage. Hinata is obsessed with him and I too wish to meet him again."

"I see…Sounds like my other student before I got to her…well in any case I'll gladly help you obtain the strength to accomplish your goals what are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Well then Sasuke, Hinata. We have wasted too much time already. Lets go."

He then slings the two children over his shoulders and dashes off.

"Cloud is six days away."

(Scene change)

Konoha was in an uproar.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAUKE UCHIHA AND HINATA HYUGA ARE MISSING!? WHERE WERE THEY LAST?!""

There were ninjas all over looking for the two doujutsu heirs but they didn't find hid nor hair of either one. Ninja scouted all over the forest an couldn't find anything.

"Dammit I want them found!" yells the Hokage. _"I really hope you two didn't take off in search of Naruto…even though I really can't blame you…"_

(Scene change)

"Kukuku so you really thought you could get away from me eh Tayuya-Chan?" Tayuya merely sticks her tongue out and grins.

"Such insolence. I'll make you remember who you're dealing with." Orochimaru then backhands the girl and sends her crashing into a wall. "Kukukuku do you understand now?" Tayuya pops out of existence in a puff of smoke a second later. The other children soon follow his example saying, "Hah the snake man was tricked. Stupid grownup!"

Orochimaru was left with a look of surprise then confusion then intense anger.

"Those brats will die…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: So how did I do with this one? Like it? I hope so. Send reviews and tell me what you think.**


	6. The journey continues

AN: Yo here's chapter six and I'm glad the peeps who read this like it so much. 

Also to Dragon Noir. Thanks for pointing out the spelling of Raikage. Guess I got the two confused.

**Enjoy:**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter six**

**The journey continues**

As Sasuke and Hinata followed their kidnapper through the Kumo they took notice of several things. One Hinata was getting wide-eyed stares. Two Cloud was positioned on a mountain so high that they were constantly above the clouds. Three said clouds seemed to stretch on forever blocking the view of the earth below and four Kumo was really beautiful. The constant lack of cloud cover from above allowed the sun's beautiful golden rays to bathe the village in its peaceful glow. Now they were on their way to meet the Raikage. They were both nervous. Sure they had agreed to come to cloud with no problems but they were now totally separated from all that was familiar.

"H-Hey S-Sasuke what do y-you think it's going t-to b-be like here?" asks Hinata.

Sasuke shrugs.

"No need to worry children I'm sure you'll both come to find that cloud is a very pleasurable place to live now come. The Raikage awaits."

He led the two children through the village toward the center where the Raikage's tower stood. They walked in and paused at a door with a guard stationed on each side. After a bit of small talk they were allowed to pass. They went down a dimly lit hall to another door with the symbol for cloud on it. The kidnapper smiles and knocks three times.

"Yes? Who is it? Come in," says a rather young feminine voice.

The kidnapper smiles and leads the two children into the room. Hinata and Sasuke were surprised. The Raikage was a woman and a rather young woman in their opinion. She looked to be about twenty-two and had darker tan skin. She was dressed in the traditional Kage robes so not much else could be said about her appearance. She smiles at the kidnapper.

"Ah Hedeki-san you're back. How went your mission?" she asks.

The kidnapper now identified as Hedeki smiles and gestures down at Hinata.

"Mission success," he says.

The Raikage smiles and directs her attention to Hinata. "Ah excellent job Hedeki-san. You even managed to nab the heiress." Hinata found herself wilting under the woman's stare. This causes her to frown.

"Hedeki-san when I gave this mission to you I never included scaring the hell out of her. What did you tell this girl?"

Hedeki frowns and says, "This is not my doing Raikage-Sama, it seems that members of her own family are responsible for her current lack of confidence and self esteem. She's not like other Hyugas. She's kind hearted I think, and they degrade her for it."

"Hmm I see. We're going to have to work on that. Did you tell her what our plans are?"

Hedeki nods.

The Raikage sighs. "How did she take it?"

"She took it quite well. She has agreed to give us an eye with no resistance in exchange for training."

"For training you say?"

"Yes Raikage-Sama. It seems she and this young man are in search of a friend that left Konoha a little while back. A blond kid named Naruto-Kun. Right Hinata?"

Hinata's face turns red.

The Reikage laughs and says, "Ah a young love. Tell me Hinata-san why has this boy left your village?"

Hinata looks down.

This is clearly a subject that she didn't want to talk about and the Raikage understood. She smiles warmly and stands up. It was then that she noticed Sasuke.

"Hedeki-san who is this boy?" she asks.

Hedeki smiles again and says, "This young man is Sasuke Uchiha. He came to Hinata's aid right before I knocked her out."

The Raikage's eyes widen.

"I'm not sure if you care for Sharingan or not but he has also agreed to give us an eye once his bloodline develops.

The Raikage's eyes return to normal size and her face transforms into that of an excited child.

"Hedeki-san! How on earth did you manage to acquire both Sharingan AND Byakugan?! You shall be rewarded greatly! With Sharingan and Byakugan we could create en even stronger bloodline then the ones in Konoha! Excellent work Hedeki-san! Excellent indeed!"

Hedeki sweat drops. "So…I take it you approve of my actions?"

"Of coarse! The Sharingan may not be at the top of our priority list but it is still a VERY valuable tool and with Byakugan we could create a devastating new bloodline by combining the two."

Hedeki smiles while Sasuke and Hinata's eyes go wide. "C-combine Sharingan…and B-Byakugan?" asks Hinata. The Raikage smiles and says, "Yes That will be our new plan of action. I can't thank you two enough for you cooperation."

Sasuke and Hinata smile.

The Raikage looks back at Hedeki and says, "Well since they agreed as long as they get trained I'm putting them under your care Hedeki-san. Take care of them."

"Hai Raikage-Sama."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Hedeki nods and leads the two children out of the office.

"Alright kids lets go get you some new clothes then we'll go pick up my other student."

"Hai."

(Scene change)

Naruto, Akira, Tayuya, Naturo and Reiven stood facing the ruins of the hidden light village. Each one smiling warmly at their three-day hideaway. A scythe twice as tall as Reiven was strapped horizontally to his back with layers of black cloth like a makeshift robe adorning his body. Naruto wearing the orange sleeveless trench coat with more then two feet of material dragging on the ground and a large glowing harpoon like sword held firmly in his hand. The two feet of white horse hair hanging from the handle swaying gently in the wind. Tayuya's arms were adorned in glowing yellow/orange armguards and her cap also sported a glowing ring around it. Strapped to her waist were a small summoning scroll and two larger then normal Kunai knives. Courtesy of Naturo and Akira who discovered that there are smaller scrolls sealed within the forbidden scroll. Akira stood with no big changes to her clothing. She still wore the white spiral T-shirt and the blue shorts. A glowing hammer was strapped to a black buckled belt and the forbidden secret scroll was strapped horizontally to her back. Naturo's shoulders were now adorned with metal shoulder guards and his feet and shins were now covered in large metal boots that would clang loudly when on a hard surfaced ground. One hand and forearm was also covered in a make shift gauntlet that had several lines of glowing metal snaking along, forming several spiral patterns. The big Kunai although seemed to be strapped to his back was actually floating about an inch away from his back.

"Well Nii-san we should go now huh?" says Reiven after a minute. Naruto nods and rests his new sword on his shoulder. It was quite intimidating when you consider the sword's size compared to the child.

"This place…I'm glad we found it." Says Akira as she adjusts the scroll a little more.

"Yeah…Me too," says Naruto.

"So Nii-san what do you think we should do? Should we try and restore the Light village?" asks Akira.

Naruto smiles and says, "We'll worry about that when we're older I guess. Until then lets just continue to travel the world and get strong."

"Yeah I can't wait to see what's in that scroll," says Reiven. Tayuya crosses her arms and smiles. "I'm glad I came with you blonde fools. Its gonna be fun I can tell."

"You bet!" yells Reiven excitably.

"Oh and one more thing Nii-san and Akira Nee-Chan are the only ones with blonde hair,' says Naturo matter of factly.

"Oh shut up! You and wing boy both have some yellow hair so there!" yells Tayuya.

Naruto laughs and says, "Well we should get going. I'm really hungry and I wanna get to a village so we can eat."

"With what money fool?" asks Tayuya.

Naruto grins and holds out a wallet that was packed with money.

"Those cool weapons weren't the only things I found in that room."

The other four children grin and turn away from the hidden light village.

"So long Hero from the realm of light. Thanks for the gifts," says Akira. The five children then depart in search of a new destination.

"Hey Nii-san How bout we go that way?" asks Reiven while pointing in the direction of a grassland off in the distance that was covered in fog.

"Are you sure? I mean that seems kinda far away," says Naruto while using his hand as a visor in order to get a better look. It was about thirty miles away that much he could tell. It would take about a week to get there he guessed.

"Yeah lets go there. Its better then this dead ass hard ground that I'm tired of being around," says Tayuya.

Naturo nods. He was getting tired of hearing his boots clang every time he took a step. Naruto sighs. "But it's so far away."

"Aw come on Nii-san don't be like that," says Akira.

"Yeah what she said! C'mon Nii-san Pleeeeeeeeaase?"

Naruto sighs as four pairs of hopeful eyes fall upon him.

"Fine we can go there," he mumbles. The other children smile and run in that direction. Akira was a little slower then the others due to her scroll but that didn't stop her. Naruto sighs again and takes off after them.

(Scene change)

Just outside the village of Kiri in the residence of a certain clan a young boy sat huddled up in the corner of his cage. A young girl with long black hair was also there. Imprisoned for coming to the village and trying to help him escape. The boy pulls a bone from his palm and begins to chisel a little more at the faces carved into the cave's walls. The girl could only stare at him with a hurt look in her eyes. The boy was badly beaten and he refused to look at the girl. He felt it was his fault she was trapped with him. The girl sighs and walks over to the boy and wraps her delicate arms around him.

"Kimimaro-kun it's not your fault. Don't let those jerk faces tell you otherwise," says the girl.

Kimimaro completely collapses into the girl's arms while crying.

"B-But Kin-Chan. If you didn't see me here you wouldn't have tried to save me. If you would never have come to Kiri then you wouldn't have gotten trapped. All because you met me…the bone freak…"

Kin rests her head against the boy's and tightens her hold on him.

Kimimaro-kun you're not a freak. You merely have a bloodline limit. It's a gift. They're just jealous that's all. I know you're not a freak Kimimaro-kun."

"Y-you really think so?" Kimimaro didn't know why he was getting his hopes up. It was something that proved to be a gigantic mistake in the past time and time again but this girl was different. She wasn't even from Kiri yet she risked her life to try and save him and was now trapped with him and she wasn't lashing at him for it. Instead she was hugging him while saying comforting things.

"Yeah Kimimaro-kun. And once we escape from this place you can prove to people that you're no freak."

Kimimaro sighs and looks with sad eyes at Kin. He goes to say something else but is cut off by the girl.

"I know you can do it Kimimaro-kun." She grabs his hand. "I'll help."

Kimimaro could feel more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you Kin-Chan."

Kin smiles and continues to hug the boy until they both fell into a blissful sleep.

(Scene change)

It took two and a half weeks to get there. The reason was because Reiven insisted on stopping periodically to practice with his wings. Naruto and the others had to admit he was coming along quite well but he was still holding everyone up and they were hungry. Now though they were finally at the front of the village. After being led in by the guards they went straight for the nearest food stand and devoured almost everything on the menu. Tayuya found it hilarious yet annoying that Akira, Reiven and Naturo seemed to gasp and sigh in absolute pleasure whenever they tried a different dish. It was like they had never tasted anything before.

Naruto was something else. She didn't know how he was able to put down so much food.

Once they were satisfied Naruto paid for everything and they left behind a very happy storeowner.

Reiven smiles happily as he pats his full stomach. "Ah that hit the spot."

"I'll say," says Akira.

Naruto, Tayuya and Naturo nod.

"So what now Nii-San? Asks Akira. Naruto shrugs. "Lets go look around," he suggests.

Reiven smiles and says, "Cool! I'm gonna go find some new clothes! This blanket isn't cutting it!" And with that the winged boy takes off with Tayuya following before the other three Uzumakis could say anything. Akira sighs and adjusts her scroll. "Well I'm staying with Nii-San. How about you Naturo?" The metal manipulator shrugs and says, "Might as well. That way no one can sneak up on you and take that scroll." Naruto smiles and says, "Well I'm gonna go look around the outside of the village for a training ground."

"Cool lets go," says Akira. Naturo shrugs.

The three siblings then head off towards the outskirts of the village. They walked for five minutes and were surprised to see another smaller village. Probably that of a clan. They enter the premises with little difficulty and see that it is indeed the home of a clan. The people were darker skinned and larger then most people. They had dark hair and their foreheads sported two black dots. The people regarded them with little concern and carried on with their own business. Naruto notices that they seemed to be preparing for a battle judging form the tension and gathering of weapons.

"Sheesh," says Akira.

"I know," says Naturo.

Naruto merely looks around. He was on guard. Although the people left them alone they were still putting off an aura of bloodlust that he didn't like. After a while He says, "Alright lets get out of here." His two siblings quickly agree. They turn to leave but something towards the edge of the area catches his attention. He begins to walk over to it.

"Hey Nii-san Where are you going?" asks Akira as she and Naturo run up to the boy. Naruto merely continues his trek, saying nothing until he gets close to his destination. "Weird," He says as he peers at what was before him. It was a cage designed to hold a large animal. It reeked of bodily waste and old food. Naruto looks into the cage and gasps.

(Scene change)

Reiven and Tayuya were grinning happily as they left the tailor. "Wow this is great!" says Reiven excitably as he flexes his now sleeveless arms. Tayuya grins as she also flexes sleeveless arms. Reiven was now wearing a skin tight black one piece black out fit. Turns out, the tailor was more then happy to turn the mass of black cloth into a more suitable thing to wear. At Reiven's request the arms and shoulder blades were left completely bare with a strip of cloth along his spine like a spandex outfit. This was so Reiven could spread his wings with no difficulty. From his waist hung some extra cloth that was cut and shaped to look like a bird's Tail feathers. When asked about this the boy merely grins. He also had the tailor put a yellow spiral design with a feather diagonally across it on his chest. His Scythe was still horizontally strapped to his back and it got more then a few curious stares considering it was twice as long as he is tall and glowed yellow/Orange.

Tayuya. Was wearing something similar to Reiven only her outfit was the same color as her hair and the tights stopped at mid thigh instead of covering the whole leg like Reiven. She also wore an open Jacket of the same color. The glowing band that was once around her cap was now just a headband. The cap was long gone now. Her hair was now done up in a ponytail and a darker red/pink sash hung from her waist. She also had a new grey flute that was said to summon a powerful ally when played. The two children look at each other and nod with smiles.

"You two little angels have a good day now," says the tailor warmly as the two children exit her shop. Reiven grins at the woman while Tayuya merely nods. They then dash off leaving a smiling old woman behind.

Tayuya and Reiven just wandered through the village they came to learn was called Kiri. They saw many things and enjoyed the company of other children. They even stumbled upon a training ground and were amazed at the numerous water jutsus that were used. Reiven swore to learn one before he and the others left.

Tayuya wanted more then anything to learn how to play her new flute and had Reiven accompany her to a local music shop to purchase an instruction book. After that Reiven and Tayuya head out to the outskirts of the village so the winged boy could show off his wings to the girl while steadily getting better and better with them. This went on for an hour until a huge spike of what could only be described as grey liquid suddenly juts into the air thrashing about violently.

"Come on!" Yells Tayuya as she grabs a hold of Reiven.

(Earlier)

Kimimaro woke up shivering against Kin. Both were deathly cold and pale. Even Kimimaro's skin seemed paler then normal. They were both huddled up in a corner avoiding the sun and the various liquids on the floor. Kin's long hair was a tangled mess and dirty. Kimimaro was covered in grime. Kimimaro closes his eyes attempting to fall back asleep but it was too late. He was awake and it was about midday. He gently shakes the girl.

"Kin-Chan its daytime now," he says softly as he tries to smile. Kin opens her onyx eyes and smiles warmly. Kimimaro looks down and sees two trays of what could only be described as the scraps of table scraps before them. He sighs sadly.

"Breakfast time Kin-Chan."

Kin stands up and walks over to one of the trays and begins to eat. There was hardly anything on the tray this time. It was nowhere near enough to satisfy their hunger. It wasn't long before they were done and back to doing nothing inside their prison. Kin tried to talk to the bone user several times but the conversations always ended up with them both crying, Kimimaro for his life of suffering and Kin for Kimimaro. They went on like this for ten minutes and decided to try and sleep again. Kin wraps her arms around the boy and closes her eyes.

"Kimimaro-kun," she whispers as another tear slides down her cheek.

Kimimaro goes to say something else but suddenly hears something.

"Hey Nii-San! Where are you going?"

Kimimaro could hear the sounds of footsteps. He hugs kin and tells her to prepare for another day of torment. She nods in understanding and buries her face into his chest.

"Huh? What's a cage doing here?" asks a boy's voice.

"_So they're not from here or they're just teasing us." _Thought Kimimaro.

"Gasp!"

"Nii-San what's wrong?"

"T-There are two people locked up in there!"

"R-really!?"

"Yeah come look!"

"Gasp! That's horrible!"

Kimimaro looks toward the cage bars and sees three children slightly younger then he is. They were triplets judging from their identical faces and they each held…Sadness? For him and Kin?"

He continues to stare.

"Nii-San…" says the blonde girl.

Kimimaro looks over and locks eyes with the spiky haired blonde boy and nearly gasps at what he sees. There was…Understanding. A mirror image of his pain in those large blue orbs. A deep sadness that can only be obtained through a lifetime of suffering and mistreatment that no child should go through was shown in those eyes. Kimimaro was lost for words.

"You're…like me…" Kimimaro was taken aback by those words spoken by the blonde boy. He couldn't say anything. His grip on Kin tightens a little more.

"Nii-San we have to help them," says the blonde girl.

Kimimaro's eyes widen. _"Oh no! I can't let them help me! They'll be imprisoned like Kin!" _He raises his hand but it was too late. The Blonde raises his large sword and swings twice. A second later a section of the bars separate from the rest and fall to the ground.

"Wow Nii-San I guess the scroll wasn't lying," says the other boy speaking for the first time since he arrived. Kimimaro notices that this boy seemed on edge and relaxed at the same time.

The blonde boy steps into the cage.

"H-Hey what are y-you doing? You must flee while you still can," says Kimimaro but his words fell on deaf ears. The blonde boy makes his way over to him and Kin and holds out a hand.

He smiles warmly and says, "C'mon, we're busting you outta here."

Kimimaro was lost. This was the second time some unknown child came here to rescue him. He didn't think it was possible. Then there were his eyes. Eyes so much like his own. So full of understanding. He unconsciously reaches up and takes the blonde boy's hand. Kin smiles with her face still buried in Kimimaro's chest as she is lifted into a standing position by the boy she was clinging to. Once she is standing she takes her face away from her comfort and takes a look at her rescuers. The blonde smiles warmly at her then says, "C'mon." The two nod and follow the boy out into the sunlight for the first time in weeks. They smile.

Akira and Naturo make their way over to the two children and hold out their hands. "Hi my name is Akira Uzumaki and that's Naturo Uzumaki. We're Nii-san's siblings."

Kin bows and says, "Its nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Kimimaro merely nods but was smiling.

"So how come you guys were locked up?"

Kimimaro's smile instantly vanishes.

"If I told you…you'd hate me just like all the others…" Kin grabs his hand.

Naruto smiles sadly. "I understand how you feel. You have been betrayed by the ones you trust…you were alone for your whole life. I understand what that's like.

Kimimaro looks up at Naruto. But…I'm…weird. I'm different. How can you know what that's like? I can tell you have suffered in your life but have you truly suffered? Can you completely relate to my pain?"

Naruto smiles and lifts up his shirt, showing the seal on his stomach. "When the demon that attacked your home village is sealed within you, you come to understand others who have suffered like you have." Kin and Kimimaro gasp.

"You see? All of us are different somehow." He places a hand on Kimimaro's shoulder.

"So tell me what makes you different." Kimimaro was reluctant but Kin's reassuring hug gives him the confidence he needs. He pulls a bone sword form his palm. "Dead bone pulse. My bloodline limit."

Naturo's eyes widen. "Hey Nii-san How many different bloodline limits are there?"

Naruto shrugs and says, "I don't know."

Naturo walks over to the cage and raises his arms. "Because I'm gonna find out about every single one!" he says excitably at the cage bars liquefy and shoot into the air as a thrashing metal tower.

Kimimaro's eyes widen. "You posses a bloodline limit as well?" Naturo nods. "And so does Reiven-Nii san but he's out with Tayuya right now."

Kimimaro and Kin could only stare wide-eyed at the moving liquefied metal before them.

"I never dreamed I see another bloodline limit," says Kimimaro. Kin merely nods. After tow minutes the metal reshapes itself into perfectly intact cage bars and take their original positions in front of the cage. Making it look like nothing ever entered or exited.

"We should get going," says Akira. The other four nod. "So does that mean we're gonna leave this village?" asks Kin. Naruto smiles. "Yeah even though we just got here we'll leave. We can have you two getting caught right?"

Just then another voice enters.

"Hey what about us?! Jerks!"

Naruto and the others quickly turn to see a different looking Reiven and Tayuya coming toward them.

"You're not going anywhere without us," says Tayuya.

"Hey how did you even know where we are anyway?" asks Naruto.

"Don't be an idiot! We saw Naturo's little moving tower!" yells Tayuya. Kin and Kimimaro just stood there until Naruto turns to face them. "Oh yeah! Reiven and Tayuya meet Kin and Kimimaro." Tayuya nods and Reiven says, "Yeah yeah nice to meet you now lets go before someone comes over here!"

"Ya don't have to be so rude about it!" yells Kin before thinking.

Kimimaro smiles as the girl eeps and buries her face in his chest trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Its okay don't mind Reiven he's just hyper and impatient," says Akira. Kin nods but still had her face hidden.

"Anyway we should hurry and get out of here though. We can get better acquainted once Kin and Kimimaro are safely away from this village," says Naturo.

The others nod and quietly slip out of the kaguya compound and into the forest. No one will even know the bone user and his little girlfriend are missing until the next day when they would come to use him in an attack against Kiri that will get them all killed…

(Scene change)

Time went by quickly for Sasuke and Hinata. Their training began immediately and Hedeki was surprised to know that the two were already stronger then most children their age. Sasuke demonstrated his grand fireball jutsu and extraordinary skill with Kunai and wire. His taijutsu was good and he was already near the point of activating his Sharingan. Hinata demonstrated great taijutsu as well as the ability to see the inner chakra coils clearly and could also do an incomplete kaiton. The only thing holding her back was her confidence problem.

He was also greatly surprised at how they reacted to their new teammate and her secret. He had told them that in order for them to work well as a team they had to know their teammate's secret. Her name was Yugito Nii and she was quite beautiful for a ten-year old girl. She seemed really reluctant to tell them she was a demon container but was glad she did because they merely smiled and said they don't throw needless hate at people who don't deserve it. Hedeki concluded that it had to do with that blonde kid they constantly talked about.

Over the next couple of months the three continued to grow stronger at an alarming rate. Their determination was admirable as each was driven by a goal. Yugito wanted to prove she was no demon. Hinata wanted to be strong for when she one day meets her Naruto-kun again and Sasuke wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't best him when they eventually meet again. Hinata and Yugito had a knack for lightning jutsus while Sasuke was more in tune with fire and air. Cloud didn't have a lot of fire-based jutsu but what they did have they vowed to teach the Uchiha. Hinata was working on a new jutsu and wouldn't tell anyone what it was and Yugito was learning how to channel the Nibi's chakra.

Their training went on for another week until the thing Cloud has been waiting finally happened.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

(Time skip one day)

Hinata and Sasuke were led to a dimly lit room in the back of the Raikage tower and laid down on a pair of flat operating tables.

"Okay children we're going to put you in an unconscious state so we can do this is that alright?" asks The Raikage.

The two children nod.

"Okay then lets begin. Once you two wake up it's going to hurt. Take these once a day and you should be fine." Hinata and Sasuke nod and pocket the bottle of pills.

The Raikage smiles warmly and says, "Thank you two once again." She then does a few hand signs and says, "Forced sleep technique." Sasuke and Hinata's world goes black."

(Scene change)

The seven children traveled around the countryside for the next couple of months learning all they could as they journeyed. Kimimaro and Kin had changed out of those grime-covered rags and into something more presentable. Akira took to studying all there is to know on seals in the scroll. Naruto trained with his sword by making several clones of himself and sparring with them. He was gradually getting better at holding them off. He had no Idea how good this was actually making him with a sword. Reiven had finally leaned how to fly but only for short distances and would periodically spar with Kimimaro. Scythe against bone sword. Tayuya and Kin would study the aspects of sound waves and were coming up with ways to use them as weapons. Tayuya was also learning how to play her flute. Her summoning scroll still hung at her waist and she gave Kin her kunai knives.

After a little while into their third moth of traveling together Kin and Kimimaro approached Naruto and said, "We're really glad for all that you and your group have given us. We will always be in your dept but I'm afraid Kin and I have grown weary of traveling. We just wish for a home."

Naruto smiles warmly and says, "I understand completely." He then gives the two a map. "Here. These are directions to my home village of Konoha. They will treat you well there and old man Hokage is a very nice person."

"But Naruto-kun I thought you left cause they treated you badly?" asks Kin.

Naruto nods and says, "Yeah it's true but that's because of the Kyuubi inside me. A bloodline limit like Kimimaro's will be praised. If I remember correctly Konoha has a few bloodline clans there and they are all highly respected."

Kimimaro smiles and Kin bows. "Thank you so much."

"Aw its nothin. Oh and when you meet Old man Hokage tell him that I'm doin great and that he doesn't have to worry."

Kimimaro nods and grabs Kin's hand.

"Farewell Uzumaki-Sama." And with that Kin and Kimimaro dash off, ignoring Naruto's rants about how he is not any one's superior.

After about five minutes Akira rolls up her scroll and replaces it on her back.

"Where to now Nii-San?"

Naruto closes his eyes and points in a random direction. He opens his eyes and finds that he is facing toward a dry rocky land.

"I guess we go this way," he says with a smile.

The other four sweat drop but follow nonetheless. They had no idea they were heading straight for a world of trouble…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So how was it? Like it? I did…I think I did well with this one. Tell me what you think.


	7. Cloud's new clan

**AN: Hey how's it goin? To all my reviewers I'm glad you like the story. Although my stories do not receive the massive amounts of reviews I see in other fan fics I'm glad to know that the people who read them hold them in such high regard. You guys are great.**

**Also I'm sorry about the delay. Computer problems once again. I'm working on other chapters right now.**

**Recap: Naruto has left Konoha, created three siblings out of Shadow clones with the help of kyuubi. Had a run in with Zabuza and two Konoha Nin. Met up with Tayuya after spending a little bit of time in Oto. Stumbled upon a lost village and all of its secrets and saved the young couple of Kaguya Kimimaro and Tsuchi Kin from the horrors of Kiri. Naruto still ignores Kyuubi who periodically tries to talk with him and Sasuke and Hinata have given an eye to the hidden Cloud after being kidnapped and joining the village. Now Naruto, Tayuya and his siblings head into a rocky wasteland while Sasuke and Hinata continue training within Cloud who is hard at work with the Byakugan and Sharingan research. Kimimaro and Kin have also joined Konoha.**

**Now here's chapter seven of Companionship and Clones.**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter seven**

**Cloud's new clan **

"Niiii-Saaaaan! We've been walking forever! Where are we!?"

"Shut it! You didn't even walk most of the way idiot!" yells Tayuya as she bops Reiven on the head.

Akira doesn't say anything. She was busy drawing seals on her hammer, and on her arms and legs.

Naturo agreed with Reiven. They had been traveling for two weeks straight and still there was no sign of a village. He felt like suggesting they turn around.

Naruto sighs and pulls Tayuya off of the winged boy.

"Alright lets take a break. We need to hunt again anyway."

Reiven smiles and spreads his wings.

"I'll do it!" he says excitably as he grabs a kunai and leaps up and vanishes into the sky.

Naturo sighs and says, "You just had to give the hyper one the wings huh Nii-san?" Naruto just smiles warmly and rubs the back of his head.

Tayuya grabs her flute and booklet and heads off to a nearby rock. "I'm gonna practice with this for a while."

Akira was still working on her seals.

"Hey Akira what are you doing?" asks Naturo.

Akira looks up from her scroll and says, "I've found a way to get really strong and fast. They're called gravity seals and I'm drawing them on my arms, legs and chest."

Naturo raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to draw some on you too?"

Naturo smiles and says, "Sure why not?"

Naruto decided it was time for more sword practice so he does the shadow clone and prepares to battle. He draws his sword and prepares to take on his opponents, which was now at six.

"Come!" he says. The clones respond by charging.

For the next three hours the air was filled with the sounds of Naruto fighting his shadow clones, Akira and Naturo reading more about the gravity seals out loud and Tayuya practicing with her flute and slowly getting better. Everyone was deeply enthralled in what they were doing so it was no surprise that when Reiven returns with five rabbits impaled on his scythe no one notices until he speaks.

"Hey guys I'm back!" he says loudly as he deactivates his wings. Tayuya looks up first.

"It's about freakin time jeez!" she does a few hand signs and spits a small stream of fire into a pile of wood until it catches fire.

"Now give those to me so I can clean them!" Reiven does as he is told and looks over at Akira and Naturo. He then looks over at Naruto who was battling three shadow clones. He quickly decides that whatever Akira and Naturo were doing was far more interesting since Tayuya was currently using his scythe to gut and skin rabbits.

"Hey what are you doing?" asks Reiven.

Akira and Naturo look up and say, "We're trying to find the instructions to activating the gravity seals."

"Gravity seals?"

"Yeah. They're these special drawings that are supposed to make a person very strong and fast in time but we can't find the instructions on how to activate them."

Reiven nods. "Sounds cool so, do you mind if I look too?"

"Of coarse not Reiven Nii-San. If you want I can draw some on you too."

"Cool lets do it!"

After about thirty minutes Naruto collapses next to Tayuya as the rabbit meat sizzles above the fire.

"Get enough training done Blondie?" asks Tayuya with a smirk.

"Yeah (Huff) I'm really (Puff) improving! I can (Huff) take on six clones at once!"

Tayuya grins. "I'm gonna have to spar with you one of these days."

"You're on!"

Just then Reiven says, "Hey I think I found them!"

"Really? Where at let me see."

Akira leans over her brother's shoulder and begins to read out loud. "Controlling the amount of severity of the gravity seals. In order to get the ideal weight simply focus a bit of chakra into the seals, careful not to focus too much. Hey you did find them Reiven! Now we can begin!"

Reiven nods vigorously. "Okay so all I have to do is focus a bit of chakra right?" Reiven then begins to do just that. A second later he smashes into the ground.

"Ack! Heavy!"

"Baka I said a bit of chakra!"

"Stupid girl! I did use a bit of chakra!"

Akira gets in Reiven's face. "No you didn't otherwise you wouldn't be eating the rocks idiot."

Reiven glares and struggles to stand. He fails.

"Hurry up and tell me how to change it!"

Akira smirks and says, "No. Figure it out yourself or get used to it."

Reiven screams "I'll get you for this stupid girl!!!"

Akira merely smirks and focuses a bit of chakra into her own seals.

BAM!

"Hahahaha! Who's the idiot now!?" yells Reiven in triumph as Akira struggles against the sudden weight change."

"Not a single word!"

Reiven laughs a bit causing Naturo to sweat drop. "I'm beginning to regret my earlier decision."

Akira struggles to look up at her brother. "Well it too late now. If you don't activate them they'll activate on their own so you might as well join us down here."

Naturo sighs and tries to focus a tiny bit of chakra into the seals. He was successful in not falling down but he was still very hunched over and struggling to move.

Naruto and Tayuya were staring at the three.

"Hey Tayuya do you know what they just did?"

Tayuya nods and says, "Gravity seals. It's a special weight training designed to increase speed and strength over a period of time. How heavy you become depends on how much Chakra you focus into the seals."

Naruto nods.

"But what surprises me is that they didn't focus a lot of chakra into the seals so they shouldn't be in the condition they're in now."

"**That's because their chakra is demonic and therefore more potent then human chakra," **says Kyuubi to Naruto who although didn't answer back was actually listening.

"Um maybe its because their chakra and mine for that matter are different?"

Tayuya shrugs. Eh whatever all I know is they better hurry up and get used to the weight or their food is gonna get cold."

Naruto shrugs and sits down next to Tayuya.

"Hey Nii-San a little help!"

"Sorry Akira Nii-Chan but ya hafta get used to the weight on your own. I can't help you," says Naruto with a warm smile before turning back around and grabbing a piece of meat and chowing down, ignoring the anger rants of three very pissed off former shadow clones.

"So are you gonna get the seals drawn on you too?" asks Tayuya.

Naruto grins and says, "Believe it!"

(Scene change)

"We have word of intruders on our border. Should we intercept them?"

"Of coarse. We cannot have intruders. Intruders are absolutely not tolerated."

"What should we do once we intercept them?"

"If they're ninjas kill them. If they're merely travelers instruct them to turn around. Forcefully if need be."

"Roger that."

"Good now go!"

"Hai!" And with that three unknown ninjas melt into the ground.

(Scene change)

The research went by a lot smoother then expected. Cloud had successfully managed to create a new doujutsu by combining the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

They had tried many times and failed over the last month but the scientists worked tirelessly. Finally they were able to do it by taking out the eyes of a normal person and splicing it with the genetic codes of the Sharingan and Byakugan, therefore changing the eye.

The Raikage was ecstatic. This new eye, Shiyakugan as she called it was pale lavender in color with no center pupil and three blood red tomes and had all the powers and abilities of Byakugan and Sharingan. The scientists made sure of that. Right now they were currently standing above the unconscious figure of a young boy of about four years old. The boy was on an operating table with many different odd-looking machines that one would assume belonged in a torture room at first glance. Many were attached to the boy's empty eye sockets and another was holding his new eyes above his face. There were also two vials of blood. One labeled Hinata DNA and the other labeled Sasuke DNA. A small needle machine was currently drawing a tiny bit of blood from each vial and dripping it into the boy's Eye sockets, afterwards a few other machines would begin to glow blue as they placed the DNA in the right spot.

Numerous computers showed Vitals, Blood pressure, DNA readings and stabilization.

"Alright before we insert the eyes we have to alter his DNA a little to accommodate the eyes if we are to keep his body from rejecting them," says the lead doctor.

"How so?" asks the Raikage who was drawn in with extreme interest.

"Well by using a bit of the DNA gathered from Hinata and Sasuke we can alter this boy's DNA to include the Shiyakugan. That way when he is old enough he can pass it on to his offspring. Simply implanting t like what that copy Nin Kakashi has done will not do."

The Raikage smiles and says, "Excellent"

"That reminds me Raikage-Sama."

"Yes?"

"Not that we aren't honored to be doing this but why are you using children instead of full grown able bodied ninjas?"

The Raikage smirks and says, "It was actually Hedeki's idea and a smart idea it was. You see with children their chakra coils aren't fully developed yet. Giving the new bloodline to a young child gives his body and the doujutsu time to grow and sync up with each other as their chakra coils adjust to the new accommodations. With an adult that won't happen because he is done developing and growing. That could result in a poor bloodline limit and even rejection by the body."

The doctor smiles. "Of coarse! That makes perfect sense! Why didn't I think of that?"

The Raikage smiles.

Just then a machine beeps and says, "DNA alterations complete. Subject is stable now. You can proceed."

The doctor smiles and says, "Good. Implant the boy's eyes right away."

"Hai."

A second later the machine holding the eyes drops slowly and carefully as it lowers the eyes into the sockets.

"Okay now we have to reattach the nerve endings and muscles."

"Hai."

The machines and the doctors begin the task of fully reattaching the eyes. They started out with the nerves and then went to the muscles. Soon (A few hours)

The eyes were fully attached and everyone was pleased to see the tomes and the pale lavender fade away revealing deep brown eyes.

"Operations success Raikage-Sama," says the Doctor with a smile.

The Raikage smiles as the machines leave the sleeping boy.

"Good." A second later the room fills up with more doctors and the room's walls slide away revealing numerous other operating tables.

"Call in the rest of the patients," says the Raikage cheerfully before turning to leave. The doctor nods and prepares himself for a very long and tiresome day.

A second later about thirty young boys and girls file into the room and pick an operating table.

"My my that's a lot more volunteers then expected."

"Of coarse. These children come from the orphanage. They were more then eager for an opportunity like this," says the doctor.

The Raikage smiles again and ruffles a smiling boy's hair.

"I look forward to seeing the results." And with that she leaves the doctors to their projects.

She quickly arrives at her office and pages her secretary.

"Yes Raikage-Sama?"

"I want you to call for Hedeki-San and his students."

"Hai."

A few minutes later Hedeki, Hinata, Sasuke and Yugito walk in. Hinata had white bandages wrapped diagonally over her missing eye and tied in the back where the rest of the material hung to her ankles in one long strip while Sasuke's eye was covered up by a plain black fitted metal plate that went back to his ear. They both looked rather mysterious to her.

"You wanted to see us?" asks Hedeki.

"Yes I just wanted you to know that the operation was a success and that the others are being worked on as well."

"That's great news Raikage-Sama."

"Indeed. I also have a question for Hinata-san and Sasuke-san."

The two mentioned children look at the woman in front of them. "Y-yes?" asks Hinata.

"I would like for you two to train the children once they are out of the hospital. You two are the only ones who can fully understand how the bloodline limits work and they will need to learn from the experts."

"Well I'm still learning how to use Sharingan as well but I would be happy to teach them all I know," says Sasuke.

" I-I would be honored to teach them Raikage-Sama," says Hinata softly.

The Raikage smiles and stands. "Thank you, you two."

"Its nothing. After all you're providing us with training right? It's the least we could do," says Sasuke.

Yugito looks over at the two and smiles.

The Raikage walks over to Hedeki and Yugito and says; "Now for you two, I want you to search the village."

"For what Raikage-Sama?" asks Yugito.

"Why for a suitable location for a new clan district of coarse."

Hinata and Sasuke widen their eyes.

Hedeki smiles and says, "We'll get right on it," before vanishing with Yugito.

Once Hedeki and Yugito are gone the Raikage looks back down at Sasuke and Hinata.

"I know you two are on your own mission and I find it very noble, (Rubs Sasuke's head) and romantic (Winks at Hinata causing her to blush) but…"

"You want us to become the heads of the new clan right?" asks Sasuke causing Hinata to widen her eye.

"Precisely. Since you two will be helping them master their abilities it is only right that I give the title of clan head to you two. You can refuse if you like. I would completely understand if you want to return to search for your blonde friend."

Hinata nods and Sasuke rubs his chin in thought. After a minute Sasuke speaks first.

"I'll gladly become leader of the new clan."

Hinata nods and says, "M-me too on o-one condition."

"Yes?" asks the Raikage trying to hide her growing excitement.

"Will Sasuke-san and I have complete freedom to leave the village periodically in search of Naruto-kun? We promise to completely join Cloud and lead the new clan if you grant us this one thing."

"Of coarse Hinata-Chan. You and Sasuke will have complete freedom to leave whenever you want. You won't even be forced to stay with cloud should you decide you're tired of living here or something. Just don't betray our secrets to another village and make sure to return routinely to check up on your clan."

Hinata and Sasuke smile.

"Thank you so much Raikage-Sama."

"Its nothing. Especially after what you two have given us." The two children smile.

"Now go on get out of here," she says with a warm smile. The two children nod and prepare to leave.

"Oh wait I almost forgot to asks the two most important questions."

"Yes?"

"What will be the name of the new clan and what will your new symbol be?"

Sasuke and Hinata freeze.

"You mean you want us to decide?"

"Of coarse."

Hinata looks at Sasuke and says, "H-how about Hyuchia?"

"Hyuchia huh? I can live with that. And the symbol for the Hyuchia clan will be a lavender colored sun with three red tomes in the center," says Sasuke.

The Raikage smiles and says, "Well Hinata and Sasuke. You two are now the proud leaders of the new Hyuchia clan. Don't worry I'll teach you everything I know on how to be a good leader."

The two children nod and leave the room, headed straight for a bright new future…

(Scene change)

It took three hours for Naruto's siblings to adjust to the weight enough to actually get to their feet and slowly make their way over to Tayuya and Naruto so they could eat. They were all highly annoyed. Even Reiven who made it a point to grab his scythe and grumble, "Its not a friggin roasting stick," and plop down heavily.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Why don't you put some of these things one you Nii-san?!" yells Akira.

Naruto chuckles and says, "Don't worry I'm not gonna fall behind you guys. I'll be putting on my seals tomorrow."

"How about right now?!"

Naruto shrugs and says, "If you have the energy then okay fine cause you're the only one who can do it right," he says to Akira.

Akira smirks and draws a kunai. She nicks he finger and instructs Naruto to remove his shirt and roll up his pant legs. Naruto does as he is told and waits patiently as Akira draws the seals on his body in blood. After about five minutes Akira says, "There now focus some chakra into them."

Naruto does as told and smashes into the ground barely even able to move.

"Crap!"

Akira and Tayuya chuckle while Naturo and Reiven laugh loudly.

"Yeah keep laughing! I bet I can get to my feet in less time then you guys did!"

"Yeah right!"

"It true! And once I do you're gonna hafta to fight me and five shadow clones with your scythe!"

"Deal Nii-San!"

And so for the next hour Naruto struggled to get to his feet and failed every time. After another half and hour he was actually making progress.

"Heh he's still gonna lose," says Reiven arrogantly.

He was surprised however when Naruto manages to get to his feet ten minutes later.

"HA! Now I get to kick your butt in a spar!"

Reiven glares but gets to his feet anyway. A bet's a bet and he wasn't about to chicken out. He grabs his scythe and Naruto grabs his sword.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with," grumbles Reiven as he takes up a fighting stance.

Naruto places his hands in the cross seal and gets ready to name his jutsu. Unfortunately he never got the chance because three ninja bearing the symbol Tayuya recognized as stone suddenly rose up out of the ground.

"Oh its just a bunch of children," says one of the men sounding slightly disappointed.

"You children are trespassing within the borders of the hidden village of stone. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But we've been traveling in this wasteland forever could we at least rest up for a couple days in your village?" asks Reiven.

"No brats now beat it before I make you beat it." He the locks eyes with a glaring Naruto and gasps.

"Holy shit it's an accursed Uzumaki!"

"What?!"

"Grab them!"

Before Naruto and the others even knew what hit them they were tied up gagged and slung over the shoulders of the Iwa-Nin.

"Uzumaki bastard you're coming with us!"

And before any of the children could do anything the ninjas vanish with them."

"Heh heh what a prize. You brats don't know the severity of the mistake you have just made."

The children gulp while Kyuubi within is trying to get Naruto to take her chakra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Heh heh what will go down in Iwa? The next two chapters will surprise you. That much I'm sure of. Any way tell me what you think**


	8. The fall of Iwagakure part 1

**Yo how's it goin? Ready for chapter eight? Cause here it is.**

**Chapter eight**

**The fall of Iwa part 1**

Orochimaru was not happy. Thus was evident in the body of the poor sap that had to deliver the news to the snake sannin. His eyes were narrowed in frustration and his jaw was clenched.

"_Dammit! Where are those damnable children!?" _he mentally raged.

He slams a file down angrily next to another file. So far that was three children whose bloodlines he sought after that had gone missing. The first was Uchiha Sasuke. He had snuck into Konoha one night to check up on the lone Uchiha to find out if he showed any promise but was angered and disappointed when he found out the boy was missing. He currently had his men all over the countryside looking for the boy's location.

Then the two other children that he was looking forward to making his had to vanish as well. One day before the Kaguya clan was destroyed! It would have been the perfect time to get them. He glares down at the files containing information on the two children. The file on the left depicted a small dingy little white-haired boy. He had two little red dots on his forehead and was imprisoned in a cage. Kimimaro Kaguya, the holder of the dead bone pulse. An ability that would have been an excellent addition to the 'body' he seeks to obtain. He looks over at the other child. A small girl with very long black hair dressed in a simple tan yakuta. Kin Tsuchi. The soul remaining member of the Tsuchi clan from Grass. Said to posses a bloodline limit of great power and magnitude. He had been tailing her ever since she left Grass when her clan was executed for conspiring against the village. He tailed her all they way up until she was captured by the Kaguyas and during the ONE time that he decide to divert his attention away from the two, they vanish. On top of that was the fact that after some research he found that the children that one of his students ditched him for was actually Konoha's Jinchuuriki and his siblings. Yet another powerful subordinate he could have obtained.

Yes Orochimaru was having a string of horrible luck. And it was thoroughly pissing him off. But then he has a realization. The kyuubi brat's two brothers also possess bloodline limits. Unique and powerful bloodline limits. He had witnessed them himself when they battled his students.

Orochimaru grins and walks up to a list hanging on his wall. He lifts a pen and quickly scribbles something on it. He then laughs evilly for a few minutes before leaving.

If one were to look closely at the list they would have found that it was a list. A list of different bloodline limits. If one were to look closer they would have seen that Orochimaru had added two more to the list making it six Kekei Genkei long.

_Sharingan _

_Byakugan_

_Dead Bone Pulse_

_Kusa dragon_

_Crow's wings _

_Metal's master_

You can practically feel Orochimaru's sickening smirk from this fan fiction

(Scene change)

Naruto was NOT having a good day. They had arrived in Iwa two days ago and he and his companions were roughly thrown into a cell. Naturo had been knocked out then had a restrictor seal placed on him after he melted the bars of three cells already. A seal that Akira made a point to learn how to take off once they escaped. All of their weapons had been taken from them and so had Akira's Forbidden scroll and the Rock Nin guarding their cells kept making snide remarks about bastard Uzumaki and Yondaime's legacy. There was also the fact that Tayuya had been taken somewhere else.

"**Brat you know you can easily escape from this dump with my help." **

Oh yeah there was also the fact that Kyuubi kept insisting Naruto use her chakra to tear this village apart. An offer that he ignored much like everything else the vixen said.

"**Brat listen to me! You have to escape this rat hole! I will not be imprisoned in a vessel that allows him self to be someone's inferior prisoner!" **ranted Kyuubi.

"…."

"Dammit brat! Listen to me! I am the great Vixen Kyuubi no Kitsune! I will NOT be ignored! You hear me!? Now use my chakra to escape this crap heap!"

Naruto says nothing but his face was slowly transforming into a scowl. The Kyuubi had been at it since the Iwa Nin first grabbed him and his siblings. It was wearing him thin. He didn't have much patience as it is with being a hyper six-year old and a gigantic female screaming in your head was only making it worse.

**"BRAT! LISTEN TO M…."**

_"SHUT UP DAMMIT! IT'S GETTING OLD!"_

Naruto appears in front of the Kyuubi's cage with a terrible scowl adorning his whiskered face.

"_Kyuubi I DON'T have time to deal with you right now!!! Shut up and let me get some freakin rest! And why do you keep talking any way!? You're supposed to be not saying anything ever again until I want to talk!"_

Kyuubi recoils a little. Naruto had never snapped like this before. She admired the boy's guts but she wasn't about to admit that. Instead she was going to respond to the boy's yelling like she does most other situations.

Kyuubi slams into the bars with great force and bares her white savage looking fangs at the blonde.

"**YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FLESH BAG!!!" **she screams. It had no effect on Naruto.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG FURRY NUCENCE! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP AND I DON'T NEED IT! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE ON MY OWN!"

Unfortunately for Naruto he had said this out loud causing one of the Iwa Nin to bash him in the head with the handle of a katana. Naruto stumbles back and clutches his bleeding head.

"Nii-san!" yells Akira and she moves in to comfort the blonde boy.

"Quiet in there brats! Or I'll kill you myself!"

Reiven struggles against the bars but to no avail. "Just wait till I get my scythe back! I'll take you apart! Stupid grown up!"

Before the Nin could snort and injure Reiven, a rather loud and arrogant "Ahem," sounded through the holding area. The Nin freeze up and turn to the left. The Uzumakis do the same thing and see an elderly man. He was dressed in Kage robes and looked like a man who has seen much battle. His face was covered in scars and his left eye was missing or appeared to be missing due to the fact that there was a thick scar running from the spot diagonally to his chin and across his nose. He approaches the Nin and eyes them until they eventually crack under the kage's gaze and make a hasty exit, leaving the old man with the imprisoned children. For about ten minutes no one says anything. The man just eyed the glaring children and smirks at their small forms.

"Interesting," he says at last, causing the children to harden their glares.

"What do you want with us old man! And how do you know our last names?"

The old Kage's smirk grows. "Ah Young whelp you should really watch your tone. Now as for how I know who you are. It's quite simple really. The name Uzumaki is quite infamous in this village. There's also the fact that you four are nearly spitting images of the bastard responsible for Iwa's embarrassing losses during the great ninja war."

Naruto scoffs. "Like I care about what you stupid grown ups do to each other. Just tell me why you have us here like prisoners!"

The old man scoffs. "Or what bastard? You'll tear me apart? Hehehehe. I doubt you could do that even with your mysterious weapons."

At this a couple of copies of the man walk into the hall and hand the original man the belongings of the group. Naruto's eyes widen as the man examines his sword and Reiven's scythe.

"I must say these are some really interesting relics you brats possess. To think the secrets of the lost light village would be in the hands of five children."

"Hey give those back!" yells Naturo as he struggles to his feet.

"Oh I think not Uzumaki. These relics are powerful. Not suitable for children such as yourselves. We of Iwa will make greater use of these weapons."

"No! Those are ours! We won't let you!" yells Akira.

"Now why would I do that when you're all going to be killed?" They four children gasp.

"That's right brats, tomorrow you will be drug through Iwa then presented in front of the entire village. After that we will kill you. Slowly. And painfully. You four will pay for what that bastard Kyokoto and your clan has done to Iwa. The Uzumaki clan will die by our hands."

The man then turns to leave.

"Wait!" yells Reiven.

The man stops and raises an eyebrow. Deciding to humor the brat once before he dies.

"What have you done with Tayuya!?"

The Kage's smirk returns in full volume. "So that is that girl's name. "Don't worry. The girl will make and excellent addition to our… Project."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

The old Kage merely smirks and vanishes. Taking their belongings with them.

Naruto glares and flops down on his butt. The Kyuubi was still raging within his mind.

Akira was pissed. She sat down with clenched fists and glared at no one. Naturo continued to struggle against his bindings but to no avail.

Reiven sat and comforted his siblings. His fists clenched so tightly he was drawing blood.

"I'll Kill that bastard." He whispers as an Image of Tayuya appears in his head. If one were to look at his eyes they would have seen them turn blood red and slitted.

For just a second.

(Scene change)

"Tayuya slowly opens her eyes. "Ugh where the hell am I?" she moans as she tries to adjust to the dim light. Her mind was still unfocused and blurred. She vaguely recognized the presence of several chakra signatures approaching but she took little notice of it. She was still a little out of it.

"Damn where the hell is the blond loud mouth and Wing boy?"

She tries to sit up.

It was then that her suddenly snaps into full awareness. "What the fuck?" she asks as she struggles against the bindings that are holding her down. "What the hell's going on!?"

"Ah so you've awakened at last."

Tayuya snaps her head to the right and sees an old man dressed in Kage robes and several medical ninja. She glares. "Old man Tsuchikage," she says with a glare.

"Ah Tayuya-Chan I'm hurt. Are you still angry about the fact that I'm holding you here against your will and am going to personally make you watch as I kill those Uzumaki brats?"

"Just tell me what the hell you plan on doing with me."

The old Kage smirks and says, "Blunt. I like that. Well Tayuya you're going to become a subject for a… project we have been working on." At this the platform she was strapped to swivels and faces a strange array of medical machines and test tubes. There were numerous computers and many bizarre looking machines that looked like they were used to dissect. Tayuya could feel her fear welling up inside her.

"You should be honored because you will be the platform that leads this project to great success. Iwa will be all powerful!"

Tayuya could only watch in sudden horror as the medic Nin make their way over to her and begin to switch on the sickening machines.

(Scene change)

Naruto and his siblings spent the next day in silence. They were lost in thought. Who was this Kyokoto? Was he an Uzumaki? In that case was he somehow related to Naruto?

Naruto didn't know what to do. They were trapped and he was sure they were about to be taken out of their prisons any minute. Akira was furiously trying to create a destructive enough seal to blow away the bars but sadly, her knowledge and skill just weren't high enough to accomplish such a feat. Naturo had been tirelessly trying to escape his bonds. He had managed to free his arms but his legs were still bound. On top of that was that seal the Iwa Nin placed on him. The one that prevented him form using his bloodline.

Reiven had been oddly quiet. Ever since that old man said something about Tayuya and a project he had just sat in the corner glaring up at the ceiling and clenching his fists. Naruto heard him say, "Tayuya," a couple of time before going completely silent again.

Suddenly the cell door slides open and four ninja step in. Reiven and Naturo lunge but are quickly subdued and tied up.

"All right brats time for your punishment," says one of the Nin in a sadistic voice before wrapping each child's ankles up in rope. Once that was done a ninja each takes hold of the rope and begin to walk, dragging their respective victim behind them. For about five minutes no one says anything. Not even Naruto as he is drug along the cold stone of the hall. Even Kyuubi was oddly quiet. It was as if she had given up trying to talk to Naruto or if she was enjoying the torture that was soon upon the four children. Soon the four children could hear large doors opening and could hear the sounds of a large audience. It wasn't long before they were out side.

"Heh heh brats now the real fun begins," says one of the Stone Nin as the children are hit in the face by the sun's bright rays. A second later the most painful experience of their young minds begins.

(Scene change)

Tayuya gasps as she looks at the screen through her bloody barely working eyes. "N-No!" she manages to stammer out but is quickly silenced by the severe pain running through out her entire body. She watches as her four companions are dragged through the village of Iwa and kicked cursed at and pummeled with flying objects along the way. She watches as the four children are repeatedly hit with rocks and sake bottles and even some shuriken and kunai. This lasted for hours. She felt like crying. There was nothing she could do.

"Heh heh. I hope you like what you see Tayuya-Chan," says the Tsuchikage with a sick grin.

Tayuya spits out some blood trying to hit the old man in the face and says, "Fuck you!"

The old Kage merely grins and raises a hand, signaling the medic Nin to continue their work.

"Tayuya-Chan once this is over we're going to work on that mouth of yours," he says as the sickly machines begin to move toward Tayuya once again.

(Scene change)

Naruto was barely conscious. He could barely make out the sounds of his own labored breathing. Several bones had been broken and a blood vessel in his eye was pooped.

"Die you accursed Uzumaki bastards!" yells a random villager before Bashing Reiven with the end of a shovel. The crowd cheers. The four children had never been through so much pain. Not even by Konoha's villagers who only beat Naruto for ten minutes at a time before leaving him alone.

"Ugh… N-Nii…San. What… Do we do?" asks Akira through strained breaths and tears. Reiven didn't say anything but he was shaking with pain and anger. Naruto could practically feel the rage rolling form the winged boy. "Nii-San… We… Have to save…Tayuya," he says at last.

"Naruto…What do we…do? I… don't wanna… Die yet," says Naturo.

The four children were finally drug to the center of the village and strung up to four poles that looked like they had been recently and hastily added. Naruto lifts his battered head and looks out at the village of Iwa. It was beautiful. He would have loved to spend a few days here as a guest and not the descendant of another Uzumaki who had caused them great pain. He looks at the villagers as they glared with contempt and hate. He heard as his siblings asked him what to do. He was lost. He closes his eyes and tries to think of a way out of this.

Reiven was angry. Angry at himself. Angry at this village. Angry at adults in general. But most of all he was angry with that old man. He was doing something to Tayuya. He just knew it. Every time he thought of the obnoxious red head and what might be happening to her he was filled with rage. A deep hatred that seemed to get more intense every time he thought of her. He clenches his fists and closes his eyes. "Tayuya." He re opens his eyes and casts a hate filled glare at the populous of Iwa. This causes some of the civilians to gasp and take a step back.

Reiven's eyes had turned demonic red with slits and his fingers were turning into claws.

Naturo and Akira gave each other sad glances as the village continues to taunt them. They were over come with emotions as they watched their brothers seemingly crack under the situation. They themselves felt like losing it but every time they locked eyes with each other and then with the village they felt their resolve return in full force.

They were getting out of there weather this village liked it or not.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he is in front of Kyuubi's cage again. The water was waist deep now but that is not what he worried about at the moment.

"_What do you want fox?"_

A pair of large blood red eyes appear behind the bars then quickly begin to shrink down. After about thirty seconds the familiar beautiful form of Kyuubi in her humanoid form steps out of the shadows and approaches the boy.

"**Naruto," **she says with a voice that was totally alien to her. It was a voice not full of malice and anger but that of…Caring. Naruto didn't know how to handle this change.

Kyuubi glares. **"I'm not always angry you stupid gaki."**

_"Just what the hell do you want?"_

Kyuubi sighs. This was not going to be easy. **"I want you to take my power."**

"_I already told you dammit I don't need your help! I won't take your stupid power."_

**"Do not insult me brat. My power is the only thing that can save your pathetic ass."**

"_I don't care. I've always done just fine by myself. I don't need help."_

"**Then why is it you had me create those clones? Why is it you let that foulmouthed red head join you on your journeys? If you truly believed that then you wouldn't have helped those two humans back in that mist covered village. If you truly believed you were better off alone then you wouldn't have left your wretched home in search for companions."**

Naruto says nothing.

"**Tell me the truth brat. Why will you not accept my offer?"**

…

**"Answer me."**

…

**"Brat, answer me."**

…

"**Dammit brat! I said answe…"**

"_Its because I'm scared alright!? There happy now stupid fox girl!? There's my true answer right there! I'm scared to take your power! You're a demon! The Kyuubi no Kitsune! The monster that nearly wiped out Konoha! I have reason to be afraid to take on that kind of destructive ability!"_ Naruto had dropped to his knees and was crying.

"_I-I don't know what I would do under your heavy influence."_

Kyuubi could only stare at the boy in front of her. So THAT was reason. He was afraid of getting possessed and forced to kill off his companions or something. An understandable fear to be sure. She sighs and kneels down. Forcing the water away with her chakra.

**"Naruto."**

The boy looks up at her and gasps. She was smiling. It was a warm caring smile that he had never received from anyone above the age of ten. She was holding a hand out to him while crimson chakra was flowing from her body towards him.

**"You have no choice but to take my power. Lest you and your siblings and that red headed girl should meet with some horrible fates."**

Naruto wipes his tears away and stands up.

"_Fine."_

Kyuubi grins and the chakra begins to surround him but then something on the outside happens that freezes them both.

(Scene change)

Tayuya was drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain was far too severe for any normal child to endure. She herself was close to a breakdown. In the mere four hours that she had been here she had been put through more pain then she ever though possible. They conducted numerous experiments on her saying it was for the purpose of creating an all-new and very powerful bloodline limit that even Sharingan and byakugan would crumble under. They were relentless. No matter how much she cried out in pain or passed out they just kept at it. She could hear the machines as they carved away parts of her flesh then quickly healed it to do it again in the future. She knew the machines were messing with her appearance and were taking large amounts of her blood for extended amounts of time then returning it to her after changing it somehow. But she could do nothing to stop it. She couldn't even fall asleep for very long.

"Heh heh it looks like the procedure is almost done. I admire your strength Tayuya-Chan."

"F-Fuck…you."

The old Kage merely smirks and moves behind Tayuya. A second later the sound of a rather large drill could be heard. Then a rather feminine mechanical voice spoke up.

"Now preparing the final alterations."

A second later Tayuya's mind is hit with a pain so intense that the only thing she could do to ease the pain was scream. It was a terrifying scream. A scream that had even the war hardened Kage flinching a little. Her voice tore through the building, through the hall and out into the village. She screams out the first thing that comes to her mind…

(Scene change)

The villagers had calmed down enough for one of the Iwa Nin that brought the children to begin a little speech.

"Citizens of Iwagakure! I present to you four members of the Uzumaki clan! Relatives to that blasted Kyokoto!"

The people cheer loudly and call for their deaths.

"It was bestowed upon me and my team by the very Tsuchikage himself to deal with these brats but I shall leave their punishments to you all!"

More cheers.

"Now… Have at them!"

The villagers begin to move in, brandishing every assortment of weapon. Brooms, broken bottles, swords, kunai shuriken, stones and bricks.

"Heh heh time to die Uzumaki!"

Suddenly a sound tears through the village and freezes everyone. It was a scream. A terrible pain filled and agonizing scream of a girl. Only one word was said.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaiiiivvvvvvvveeeeeennnnnn!" It was feint but just loud enough for everyone to hear and cringe at the amount of pain help in that scream.

Reiven's head snaps up. He knew that voice. His blood red eyes instantly begin to tear up and his chakra begins to fluctuate.

Naturo and Akira also snap their heads up. They too knew who owned the voice behind that scream.

In Naruto's Mindscape Kyuubi's chakra completely bypasses Naruto and exits his mindscape.

_"Hey what's going on?"_

"**Brat I think you better head back into the outside world." **Kyuubi for some reason was looking really surprised.

Naruto nods and vanishes.

Reiven could feel the anguish and pain building up within him.

_" That was Tayuya! I know that voice!"_

He clenches his clawed hands one more time and looks up at the sky.

"Tayuya…What is that old grwonup doing to you?"

The villagers had recovered form the scream and wee once again moving toward the children.

Naruto suddenly begins to glow with red chakra causing the ninjas to freeze up under its amount of killing intent.

"Tayuya."

Reiven's hair was growing and becoming wilder and Akira and Naturo suddenly felt their own chakra begin to act up.

"Heh Time to die brats!" yells a villager as he throws a brick. The brick bashes Reiven in the head but he takes no notice of it.

"Tayuya." Reiven's voice was louder and Naruto's chakra was now seeping into the winged boy, causing Reiven's eyes to begin to glow and his canines to become fangs.

"Nii-san what's happening?" asks Akira.

Naruto could only look on in awe.

"He's…drawing on Kyuubi's chakra.

Reiven finally focuses his demonic gaze on the people of Iwa. They had finally been frozen as well under the demonic chakra emanating from the boy.

"Tayuya." Reiven focuses on an area near the outskirts of the village clear on the other side at least five miles away.

"Reiven what's going on?" asks Naturo. Reiven ignores him and glares at that area. Finally the red chakra stops seeping into Reiven. The winged boy's appearances were something straight out of a horror movie. He had long fangs, Demonic glowing eyes and deeply defined whisker marks and wild black and yellow streaked hair.

For five whole minutes the entire area was silent. The red chakra now swirling violently around Reiven while Naruto's glow continued to increase.

Finally one of the Iwa Nin recovers and throws a shuriken trying to impale Reiven. What happens next scares the hell out of everyone there.

"Reeeeeeeeeiiiiiiivvvvvveeeennnnnnnn!!!" screams Tayuya again causing Reiven to snap.

Reiven lets out and earsplitting roar and the violent chakra explodes off of him in all directions. The Kunai is vaporized as were everything around him within a ten-foot radius including their captors. Only Naruto, Akira and Naturo were spared. The four children drop from to the ground after their restraints were destroyed and instantly get into fighting positions as the villagers and ninja alike turned and fled.

Reiven Roars again and activates his massive black wings.

There is another surge of chakra as the wings change from black to crimson and destroy the seal holding back Naturo's own bloodline abilities.

"TAYUYA!!!" he screams one last time before taking to the sky, causing a massive shock wave that crumbled buildings and threw people aside like rag dolls.

Naruto, Akira and Naturo take off as well, following the winged former shadow clone. No one tried to stop them.

(Scene change)

The Tsuchikage stiffens and lets go of the drill. "What is this power?" he says as he takes note of the frozen forms of the medic Nin.

"T-Tsuchikage-S-sama. The power it's c-coming right at us!" The old man stiffens then turns quickly. "Finish up with the girl. I'll deal with what ever it is out side."

The medics quickly nod and the old man vanishes.

"Reiven left a path of destruction in his wake. Buildings, Ninja and even some bold civilians fell to their destruction as he blasted he way through the village. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Anything that got in his way was quickly dealt with.

"Another group of ninjas block his path. "Stop right there monster!" yells the man in the lead.

Reiven merely glares and flaps his wings once. A barrage of razor sharp crimson feathers launch themselves at the ninja and tear through them like rocks through wet toilet paper. They die before they hit the ground. Reiven blasts past them like a concentrated tornado and heads toward the outskirts of Iwa. Blasting through the buildings and homes like it was nothing. He didn't bother to avoid them. Nothing mattered except getting to Tayuya as fast as possible. He tares through the village, his crimson eyes focused on one destination.

Naruto, Akira and Naturo followed behind Reiven's path of destruction with looks of awe and horror on their faces. There was nothing left to identify. All around them were the bodies of numerous civilians and ninjas. Each had looks of fear on their faces.

Surprisingly it was Kyuubi who spoke first.

**"Wow he's really lost it. I like that clone."**

_"Not now kyuubi we have to find him fast!"_

**"Just follow the path of beautiful destruction he has caused."**

He sighs and continues his walking beside his siblings. The chakra swirling around him had long since vanished.

He was about to suggest they stop and take a rest when they suddenly grabbed and lifted into the air and tossed to a large group of rather bloodthirsty looking Iwa Nin.

"Heheh you brats die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Heh heh had to stop. But I hope you all like it. Next chapter real soon.**


	9. The fall of Iwagakure part 2

Yo what up? Here's the thrilling conclusion to the children's time in the lovely village of Iwagakure.

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter nine**

**The fall of Iwa part 2**

The Tsuchikage waited patiently as the sickening chakra signature neared his position. Whatever was coming his way was strong and possessed a killing intent of unreal levels. He grins and hoists his new weapon up. A glowing orange/yellow scythe.

"I like a challenge."

(Scene change)

The medic Nins were terrified. That powerful chakra was coming straight at them and fast.

Finally, one of the doctors snaps out of it and shakes his head violently.

"_Get a hold of yourself! If you screw up now then you'll have more then just that thing with that chakra to worry about!"_

He was soon calmed down enough to continue on his twisted experiment, ignoring the girl's cries of pain

(Scene change)

Whatever little bit of forest that Iwa possessed was reduced to a burning wasteland as Reiven tore through it.

"Tayuya!" he screams, causing a burst of chakra to escape his mouth and further obliterate the land in front of him. Reiven's eyes scan the area thoroughly. Tayuya was near. He could feel it.

"I'm coming…"

(Scene change)

"_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"_

"**Brat calm down!"**

"_I can't calm down! Look at all of them!"_

Kyuubi sighs and engulfs Naruto in her chakra." 

**"This is why you should calm down."**

Naturo and Akira were standing back to back. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Tossed to a different part of the group. No one said anything. They just stared at each other for a few minutes, contemplating on how they should fight. Finally Naturo raises his hands and liquefies the metal near him and summons it to him causing a few of the Nin to gasp. Akira looks over at her brother expectantly. He sighs and creates a large hammer for her. She grins and grabs the weapon. "Thanks."

The Iwa Nin laugh.

"So the brats want to fight huh?" They get into fighting stances and start doing hand signs.

A second later Akira and Naturo's chakra begins to act up even worse then before as they tense up and get ready for the fight of their lives.

In another part of the mob the Iwa Nin were tensing up as that same evil chakra engulfs Naruto once again. They hastily reach for their weapons and take up stances. They flinch as Naruto looks up at them with blood red demonic eyes and they nearly piss themselves when the chakra explodes off of him and then reshapes itself around him in the shape of a one tailed fox that was releasing a killing intent far stronger then the one the winged boy was releasing earlier.

Then, all hell breaks loose.

(Scene change)

The Tsuchikage could only stare in awe at what stood before him. He didn't know someone could possess so much power. Let alone this child. The old man decides to get a little more serious. This Uzumaki brat was a threat, and he was apparently pissed.

"Give me Tayuya or die Old man," says Reiven with the coldest voice he had ever used on anyone. The Tsuchikage smirks. Reiven's glare intensifies and his demonic chakra swirls more violently at this.

"I wasn't joking Old man."

The old Kage laughs and raises Reiven's scythe.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki but your girlfriend belongs to Iwa now. Just as your head soon will."

Reiven spreads his crimson wings.

"Half of this place doesn't even exist anymore old man."

The Tsuchikage rises and eyebrow. "I'm surprised a whelp like you can even lift a weapon let alone kill. What are you like six years old?"

Reiven haunches over and raises his wings.

"You'd be surprised what one can do when a stupid village kidnaps him and their friends and has them imprisoned and beaten."

The old man chuckles and raises the scythe. "Fine then whelp. Let us begin."

Reiven flaps hard and skyrockets. The old man was thrown off balance for a second by the shockwave caused by Reiven's wings and was just as unprepared for the sudden rain of razor sharp feathers and ended up getting gashed in several places. He curses himself for being so careless.

"I'll say it again Old man. Give Tayuya back to me or die."

The old Kage glares and does a few hand signs. Doton: "Great earth wall!" And faster then Reiven could react the Kage is standing atop a huge earth wall and was at eyelevel with the boy. "Doton: "Multiple earth dragon!" A second later, several dragonheads made of earth emerge from the wall and shoot numerous blasts of earth at Reiven. The boy is hit several times and is sent smashing into the ground. The Tsuchikage wastes no time as he leaps from the wall at Reiven with the scythe at the ready.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tayuya's scream causes Reiven's eyes to snap open.

"Tayuya!"

A second later the Kage is blasted away by yet another surge of demonic chakra.

"Dammit!" He gets to his feet and looks around. Reiven had vanished.

"Above you Old man!"

Without even bothering to look up the Tsuchikage leaps to the right just before Reiven smashes into the ground with enormous force, causing cracks to spider web out in all directions. Reiven instantly throws his hand out and a claw made of chakra rushes the old man and grabs him.

"Shit!" he yells as he does a quick replacement jutsu. The Old man smirks, but soon has to dodge again as Reiven is suddenly upon him again with a claw slash aimed at his face.

"_Damn this kids fast!"_

The old man punches Reiven in the stomach. Big mistake because the demonic chakra surrounding the boy quickly burned his hand to the point of nonuse. He grunts in pain and grabs the scythe with his good hand.

"I will not be out done by a child!"

He charges.

"Reiven's body was at its limit. He could feel it. This chakra was becoming too much for his body to handle and on top of that he was still recovering from the earlier beating even though the Kyuubi's chakra had healed him for the most part, but he wasn't done yet. He had to save Tayuya. No matter what. He quickly rolls to the side as the blade of the scythe nearly takes him apart. Reiven dodges another slash.

"_Crap! I don't have a lot of time!"_

"I'll kill you Uzumaki!" Reiven had his side severely gashed. He cries out in pain but still fights back.

"It's you who's gonna die!" he yells.

Reiven the flaps his wings hard and the old man is lanced all over by the blade like feathers that shot from his wings. Reiven then jumps up and punches the old Kage in the throat. A second later the man dissolves into mud with a smirk on his face.

"Crap! Where'd he go!?"

A second later his danger senses go off and by pure instinct and what could only be described as a miracle from above, Reiven ducks under the blade with only microseconds to spare. Reiven jumps up and uses his wings to stay in the air.

"My brat you're quick aren't you?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Tayuya's screams were becoming more frequent and everytime she did, it made the boy angier and more powerful.

The Tsuchikage smirks to cover upis worry and says, "Heh, looks like they're about done with that girl. She'll make an excellent Iwa shinobi slave."

Reiven roars. He then heres a feint voice. It was feminine and powerful. **"Use your feather boy."**

"What?"

**"Use your feather..."**

Reiven was confused but plucks a feather from his wing anyway.

**"Now focus power into it."**

Reiven nods and does so. A second later, The feather begins to grow. Harden. Sharpen. The Tsuchikage grins.

"Just full of surprises aren't we?" He raises the scythe. "Alright kid. Come."

And Reiven does. With great speed, brandishing his feather sword.

"YOU DIE OLD MAN!!!" yells Reiven as he slams his blade into the Kage's weapon.

The Tsuchikage's eyes widen. This brat was a lot stronger then he looked. He could feel his arm beginning to give away as Reiven pressed harder with his weapon.

"No! I won't lose to an Uzumaki brat bastard!" The Tsuchikage quickly rolls to the side, surprising Reiven and causing him to stumble a bit. This is all the Old man needed and he capitalizes on it. He swings and catches the boy across the back. Dropping him.

"Heh heh brat. Looks like I win." He stares down at the bleeding boy. Bastard Uzumaki. Do you know why I dispise you all so much? Do you know why the Uzumakis deserve to die? Heheh I'll tell you. He kicks reiven in the side causing him to roll over.

"Its because the Uzumankis are a clan of cowards and traitors."

He turns and begins to walk away. "And don't worry. I'll take real good care of Tayuya-Chan."

A second later pain explodes from his back and chest and it felt like he was being burned from the inside.

"ACK W-what!?"

The Tsuchikage's eyes widen as blood begins to pour from his mouth. He looks down and gasps. There was a feather-shaped crimson blade jutting from his chest from behind.

"W-What!?"

"Hehe s-stupid grownup. Make sure you actually have killed your enemy," says Reiven as the bloody wounds on his back and side vanish, stunning the Tsuchikage.

"I don't know or care about what other Uzumakis have done. If I ever meet one I'll kill them my self for abandoning Nii-San and forcing him to find company in shadow clones."

The old man's eyes widen.

"All I care bout right now is finding Tayuya. And NOTHING will stop me!"

The Tsuchikage glares and says, "Bested… By a blasted Shadow clone of a child..." Reiven glares and violently yanks the blade from his fallen foe.

"Former shadow clone old man. Now tell me where Tayuya is!" The old man chuckles and points to a large building not too far behind him. "T-The girl...is there."

"Thanks Old man." The Tsuchikage coughs up a large amount of blood and charred remains of his innards before nodding and dropping dead. "And I'll also be taking my scythe back." He yanks the scythe from the dead man's hand and hefts it upon his shoulder and lifts his sword with his other hand. He spreads his wings despite his body's protests and takes to the sky.

"Don't worry Tayuya… I'm coming for you…"

(Scene change)

Chaos. That's the scene that befell Naruto Akira and Naturo. The entire area within a half mile radius was a series of craters, Burn marks, Crumbled buildings, Unconscious Ninja, dead ninja. Pieces of jagged forgotten metal, displaced earth and still active jutsus.

Naturo grunts as a large boulder smashes into his metal shield and slams him into the remains of a charred building. His metal instantly lashes out and attacks everything that got too close to him. Civilians were running in all directions, trying to escape the growing area of devastation the battle was causing.

Akira was jumping to avoid a large water dragon.

The entire village was in panic. Smoke billowed from several different points in the village. Started by fire jutsus being thrown at Naruto, the three siblings or by Naruto's kyuubi chakra as hit and slammed a victim into the area. The Iwa Nin were growing weary of these three children. They had no idea where they were getting this power and couldn't wrap their fingers around why the blonde boy has such powerful killing intent. Killing intent that was increasingly making it harder for them to move and making it easier for the children to fight them. The weaker ninjas were already gone. Ran off to take care of the civilians.

**"Naruto! Duck!"**

Naruto obeys Kyuubi without a word. A large fireball sores above his head and incinerates an enemy ninja in front of him. He growls and reaches backward. A chakra claw lashes out and grabs the attacking Nin. Burning him to a crisp before he could scream out in pain.

Akira's Body was becoming stronger. The more her chakra acted up the more powerful she became. And her chakra was acting a lot now that Naruto was using Kyuubi's chakra to such a great extent. It was still nowhere near what Reiven had accomplished but it was quickly getting there. Her eyes had already changed color and her strength was already that of a young man. She charges with reasonable speed and smashes her hammer into the kneecap of the closest ninja. He screams in pain and collapses a second before he is bashed in the head by Naturo's metal, killing him. It barely registered in either of the children's minds that they were effectively taking lives. Perhaps it was the pure instinctual drive to kill that came with using the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naturo grins and he liquefies yet another barrage of Kunai.

"You bastard!" yells the Nin who threw the kunai. He begins to do hand signs but is interrupted by the clawed hand that suddenly burst from his chest.

"W-what!?" He turns around and sees a glaring Naruto before he dies.

The Iwa Nin were getting decimated. Despite their superior size and ability, they just couldn't keep up with the children's growing power and reflexes, courtesy of Kyuubi. There was also the fact that weapons became useless in the presence of Naturo and their jutsus were constantly blocked by either Naturo's metal of reflected by Naruto's chakra.

On more then one occasion a Nin would comment on Naturo's ability, saying it was more annoying then the sand user from Suna who's father wants him dead.

Naruto yells, sending a violent burst of chakra from his mouth, decimating numerous buildings and throwing a good majority of the attacking ninja away like dolls.

"**We don't have time for this dammit!"** yells Naruto in that mix of feminine demon and human boy child voice.

"**We have to find Reiven and Tayuya!"**

Akira nods.

"Nii-San what do we do!?"

**"I have a suggestion. Naruto walk up to your sister and touch her head,"** Says Kyuubi suddenly

Naruto nods and does as he's told.

**"Kyuubi has a plan. Naturo make a shield for us."**

The boy does as he's told and surrounds them in a sphere of metal.

"Okay what's the plan?" asks Akira.

Naruto walks up to her and places his hand on her forehead. A second later after a flash of red light, they both are transported to Naruto's mindscape.

Akira gasps and falls down when she sees the massive form of Kyuubi no kitsune.

"Well what do ya know? It actually worked."

Akira gulps. "K-Kyuubi-san?"

**"That's right."**

"Hurry up and tell us your plan fox," says Naruto.

**"Shut up brat!"** A second later a large blood red scroll appears in front of the two children and unrolls in front of Akira.

"Girl, sign the contract in one of the empty slots. Use blood."

"Huh? What for?"

**"Just do it. You want to hurry and get to your brother right? Get rid of the…Obstacle?"**

Akira nods. Not noticing the grin growing on the fox's face.

**"Good then do it."**

Akira nods and bites down on her finger she then signs the name Akira Uzumaki on the scroll the places her bloody fingerprints underneath her name. Kyuubi grins then the scroll rolls up and vanishes.

**"Now I want you girl to remember these hand signs then shout out the name of the jutsu. Channel as much chakra as you can."**

Akira nods and the images pour into her head.

Only Naruto was thinking this was a bad idea as the fox chuckled evilly for a second before regaining her composure.

(Scene change)

Asleep? Awake? Conscious? Broken? Confused? Dazed? Alive? Dead?

Anyone who would have laid eyes on Tayuya, who haven't already, wouldn't know witch one of these questions to choose. She was that messed up. She was strapped to the wall by shackles and chains and she was covered in dried blood. She was breathing. Barely, and her eyes didn't have any life in them. It was as if she was in deed a broken spirit. Her willpower crushed by the Iwa medic Nin during their experiments.

They smirked at the white mist that escaped her mouth every time she exhaled.

The Medics couldn't help but smirk as they looked at the girl, despite their fear of that power just outside the premises. The experiment was a complete success. Iwa will soon rise above all other villages. They stood and admired Tayuya for five more minutes until they decided to add one last detail. A device that would give the Tsuchikage absolute control over her mind.

"Alright lets get this over with," says the lead medic as he nears a large drill-like machine."

Their fear was all but forgotten as the excitement of finalizing their project reaches new levels.

Right up until their door suddenly swings open and the room is filled with a killing intent strong enough to make ANBU pass out. It was followed by the bright red glow of that chakra.

"Oh god!" yells one doctor as he lays eyes on what could only be described as a bloody angel of death.

"Give me…Tayuya… Or die."

(Reiven's POV)

Reiven studies the trembling medic Nin in front of him and glares after two minutes.

"I said…give me Tayuya!"

One of the doctors dares to speak. His voice was shaky but full of determination.

"I-if you mean that red-haired girl then forg…"

The man is cut off as Reiven charges forward with the speed f a jonin and lops of the man's head with his scythe. Blood sprays everywhere as the body collapses.

The other Nin were backing up and sweating bullets.

"Please. I don't want to kill anyone else. Just give me Tayuya and I'll leave."

When no one does anything, Reiven sighs. "Fine then." And without another word, hurls his feather sword. It buries hilt deep in a man's chest and pins him to the wall. Reiven swings his scythe and begins to destroy the machinery in the room.

"H-Hey!" yells a medic without thinking. Reiven responds focusing chakra to the ends of his wings and impaling him through the stomach. The man coughs up blood and collapses. He walks up to the man he impaled with his sword earlier and violently jerks its from his chest. The other medics were cowering under anything big enough to hide them. He wasn't worried about that. All he cared about was locating Tayuya. His eyes scan the room until he finds her. She was in the very back of the room and hanging on the wall. A drill was slowly nearing her forehead. He charges and decimates the machine.

"Tayuya..."

He examines the girl and could feel his anger building up again. Tayuya was in horrible condition. She was covered in bruises, signifying the after effects of numerous healing techniques designed to treat very severe wounds. She was also naked. The shredded remains of her clothing lying in a pile to the left. Torn apart by the many machines. But that wasn't all. She was different. Her half closed eyes were now a glowing green instead of the soft brown that they used to be. Her hair was light grey with red highlights. He gasps when he sees that her hair has become transparent. He gasps again when he sees her forearms. They were also transparent and light grey. On the back of each hand was the kanji for Smoke.

Reiven raises his sword and cuts the chains from her body. She was light. Too light. That's what he thought as she landed in his arms. He strokes her back and widens his eyes. He sits her down and rolls her over. He gasps then glares as he sees the huge bloody scab of a Stone symbol and a number underneath carved inches deep into her back.

"1" was the number.

His eyes tear up as he rounds on the nearest person left alive.

"What did you do!" he yells as his clawed hand grabs a young man's throat.

The man gasps for air and stammers out his answer.

"W-we (cough) took that girl's chakra (cough Ack!) And…f-f-fused it…with…an element (cough) of nature. We… created the first…of a strain of elemental soldiers. The ultimate ninja with more potential then that of a Jinchuuriki."

Reiven scoffs then crushes the man's windpipe.

He tares the man's robes from him and walks over to Tayuya. He lifts her up and gently wraps her up. He strokes her hair and picks her up bridal style.

"Its okay now Tayuya... I'm here."

Tayuya's eyes suddenly filled with life and she slowly looks up. She tears up and wraps her arms around the boy's neck, surprising him a little. She smiles and buries her face in his chest. Not caring about the blood the decorated his person. She begins to silently cry.

"You actually came for me..."

Reiven's eyes begin to tear up as well.

"Of course I did. You... " he trails off and looks up with a smile.

"Reiven…"

Reiven's demonic features fade away and his wings return to normal. He adjusts the girl and grabs his weapons.

"Come on Tayuya... Lets get outta here."

He then exits the room not noticing the chemicals that were spilling and mixing on the floor. He gets about fifty yards away when the building suddenly burst into violent flames, taking the surviving medics with it as it burned to the ground.

Reiven ignores the fire and heads back toward the Tsuchikage tower. He was going to reclaim their stolen possessions.

(Scene change)

Naturo's metal liquefies again when Akira suddenly begins to go through hand signs.

"Nii-San what's she doing?" he asks Naruto who responds by grabbing the metal manipulator and jumping a few yards away. The Iwa Nin were slightly confused by this up until one of them spots what the girl is doing.

"Stop her! She's…!" he never got to finish as Akira slams her hand into the ground while her body erupts with red chakra.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Crap!" yells the Iwa Nin as he jumps back. Suddenly there in a huge blast of smoke as the jutsu is completed.

Naturo and Naruto just stared at the cloud of smoke as a lager figure appears in the cloud. A massive figure actually.

"W-what the?" asks a stunned Iwa Nin as the smoke clears.

**"What the hell!? How is it that I was brought here!?"**

Everyone could only stare at the creature. It was truly a sight to behold. A massive pitch black eight tailed fox with golden paws, ears and tail tips. Its underbelly and chest were also gold. On top of his head between the ears was a heavily panting Akira Uzumaki.

**"Answer me humans or I'll eat you all right now!"**

The Iwa Nin step back.

"**Fine then." **The fox tenses up then freezes as Akira speaks up.

"Um Fox-San I was the one who summoned you. My siblings and I need your help.'

**"Huh?"**

Akira shakily gets to her feet and walks down the fox's snout and looks into its massive golden slitted eyes.

The fox eyes Akira the grabs her with a tail and brings her to his nose. It sniffs the girl several times before widening his eyes.

**"You're no ordinary human. Tell me girl, why do you smell like Kyuubi-Sama?"**

Akira tenses up. "I'll tell you everything if you help us."

**"And what makes you think I'd help a brat like you?"**

Akira looks nervously at the fox. "Fine then. What If I told you I am essentially a part of Kyuubi?"

**"Hmm interesting claim. What is your name girl?"**

"Its Akira. May I know your name?"

The fox nods and says, **"I am known as Shadow no Hachibi kitsune. Second in command of the kitsune clan and if what you say is true and you have indeed signed the contract to our clan then fine I'll lend you and you a hand. Now tell me what humans are in need of our help."**

Akira points down to Naruto and Naturo.

"Those two are my brothers. They are on our side. There are also two more. One is a girl with reddish pink hair and the other is like us. He has black wings. He is somewhere on the other side of this village."

**"Fine then"**

Shadow then grabs the two boys with a tail and places them on his back. He then inhales then exhales a black flame that incinerated the stunned Nin in front of him. The ones that survived took off running.

"**Heh. Pathetic Humans." **He was getting ready to give chase when Akira speaks again.

"Please Shadow-San. Don't kill them. We just wanna find our companions and our belongings and get outta here."

Shadow scoffs.

"**Fine." **He then sniffs the air for a few seconds before chuckling.

"**This village is a mess. You brats did all this? You're something else." **He takes off toward the center tower. Causing even more damage to Iwa as he ran and killing all who dared stand in his way.

(Scene change)

"Reiven tore through the Tsuchikage's office and scroll room searching for the belongings that were stolen. Tayuya was placed gently in the Tsuchikage's chair while he searched.

"At last!" he says as he uncovers the Hakiri Forbidden scroll and Naruto's sword. He grabs the items and places them next to the sleeping Tayuya before returning to his search. Finally after about ten minutes he had recovered everything. Except for Tayuya's flute and instruction book. Those he could not find. He also took a few other things. Such as a few jutsu scrolls and the Tsuchikage's crystal ball. He had plans for this item. He also made it a point to copy a few jutsus from Iwa's forbidden scroll before smirking and hacking it to pieces with his feather sword.

"Stupid grownups don't deserve these," he says and he prepares to hack away a section of wall.

He stops though when he hears something huge suddenly drop down outside. He tightens his grip on his weapons and approaches the window. What he sees makes his eyes go wide. It was a huge fox and his siblings were sitting on its back. He sighs in relief and destroys the wall with his weapon.

"Guys! Am I glad to see you! Look I got our stuff back!"

Naruto smiles and leaps off of the fox along with Naturo and Akira. They run up to Reiven and hug him before they head over to the items collected by Reiven. Akira re-straps her scroll to her back and places her original hammer in the belt beside the one made by Naturo. Naruto reclaims his sword then looks at Reiven's feather sword. "Where'd you get that? It awesome!" he exclaims. Reiven smiles and says, "I made it then killed the old man with it."

Naturo grabs his big glowing Kunai and smiles. "Good to see you again," he says to it.

"Well c'mon let's get out of here," says Akira." Reiven nods and hands her his sword and Tayuya's Glowing kunai. He then walks over to Tayuya and picks her up. She smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"Reiven…"

The winged boy smiles and says, "C'mon Tayuya-Chan. We're leaving this place."

The Four children nod and head back out to Shadow.

**"Where to now?"**

"Just… Anywhere… but here," says Akira. Shadow nods then looks up while inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" asks Reiven.

Shadow doesn't say anything. He merely exhales sharply.

A second later a massive black fireball erupted from his mouth and rises high above Iwa.

**"Heh heh. A parting gift."**

The fireball suddenly explodes into thousands of smaller fireballs and rain down upon the village. The screams of the village could be heard clearly as the fox demon takes off with the five children at blinding speeds.

It was only after all of this did the children realize the extent to witch their bodies and minds were exhausted. It was also when the severity of the last few hours finally kicked in.

Reiven's thoughts before he passed out with Tayuya in his arms were,

_"I…killed them…"_

Naruto looks back at the retreating form of Iwa as the fires and the smoke billowed into the sky like a beacon from hell. He lets a few tears fall for the village.

Shadow smirks as the children pass out. He didn't know how these kids even pulled that off. Destroying an entire village. Summoning him, the second strongest kitsune. Perhaps he'd ask them later if it had to do with the Kyuubi.

"_**Heh. Interesting brats."**_

(Time skip)

A few days later, the entire world would know of Iwa's literal destruction. No one knew what caused it and the survivors could only say one thing when asked about it.

"Monsters..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Yo How was that? Like it? Now I know there might be some who might think I was a bit unrealistic but hey, anyone who tortures me and kidnaps the girl I care greatly about while I'm directly linked to an extremely powerful demon's chakra is in for an ass whooping fo sho. Guaranteed. Hehe anyway tell me how you feel.**

**Next chapter soon.**


	10. Time to get stronger

AN: Yo what up?

**Heh heh here's chapter ten.**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter ten**

**Time to get stronger**

Shadow had brought them to a large cavern after a week of running. The children were exhausted and nearly fell off of the giant fox on several occasions. The demon could tell the children had been lost in thought at times about what had happened. He could only surmise that their young minds were still trying to grasp the whole situation. He sighs as he gathers a few large logs and ignites them with his black fire breath. The children were all huddled against each other sleeping soundly. The red/grey haired girl intrigued him. He didn't know abilities such as hers existed. He'd ask her about it in the future. For now he just lies down next to the children and closes his eyes. His tails curling in a circle around them.

(Scene change)

Sasuke and Hinata once again found themselves standing in front of the Raikage. The dark-skinned woman was looking at the two children with a look of worry and concern. Sasuke was looking back at the woman with confusion showing in his eye. The same could be said for Hinata as well.

"You want us to postpone our search for Naruto?" asks Sasuke after a minute. The Raikage sighs and looks the boy in the eye.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I would feel a lot better if you stayed here in Kumo for a while to train. Whatever destroyed Iwa is bound to be roaming the country side unchecked."

It was then that a look of understanding crossed both children's faces.

"You're worried about us," says Sasuke once again speaking for him and Hinata. The woman nods slowly and gets to her feet. She walks around her desk and pats both children on the head.

"That's right gaki. Whatever destroyed Iwa might catch you two during your search. I would like for you two to stay here until it calms down a little. Perhaps for a few years."

At this Sasuke and Hinata exchange questioning glances, as if debating on weather or not they should post pone their search for a few years in order to get strong enough to face whatever was out there destroying villages. They nod to each other after a few minutes and look back up at the Raikage. "Okay fine. We'll stay."

The Raikage smiles happily and gestures toward the door. "You two can come in now," she says cheerfully. A second later a sheepish looking Hedeki and Yugito shuffle into the room.

"Well since you two like to listen in on private conversations, (Hedeki and Yugito blush) I'm assuming you know what these two have planned for the future?"

The two nod and Yugito walks up to the two former citizens of Konoha. "I don't wanna see you two go but if there's anything I can help you with I'd be happy to lend it to you." She gives both children a hug and Hedeki smiles down at the three. Happy to see the Nibi Jinchuuriki finally get some friends. The Raikage smiles and says, "Now. Since Sasuke and Hinata are staying for a while we can begin to really train them. Hedeki-San and I will teach you three everything we know. Sasuke, Hinata and Yugito gain wide eyes.

"You three are quite possibly the greatest asset Kumo has. It's only natural that you receive personal training. Along with the Hyuchia clan of course." Hinata, Sasuke and Yugito smile and look up at the Kumo leader.

"So when does the training begin sensei?"

Hedeki smiles and says, "Right after we Give Hinata and Sasuke their rightful Doujutsu."

(Scene change)

Kin and Kimimaro arrived in Konoha a week before the Iwa incident and were now currently standing in front of Sarutobi looking quite nervous. The reason was because of the tall man wielding a huge zanbatou whose mouth was covered in bandages. A little boy who looks like a girl was standing next to him and also had a large sword only his was a pale blue. They had just been told of the Iwa incident and that they were to train under the huge sword using man. They didn't quite know how to take all of this in. Sarutobi smiles down upon the two children and says,

"Kimimaro Kaguya, Kin Tsuchi I'd like you to meet Zabuza Mamochi, former member of the seven mist swordsmen." At this Kin and Kimimaro widen their eyes. "I figured this is the best arrangement seeing as all four of you have some sort of ties to Kirigakure and have met Naruto at one point." Now it was Zabuza's turn to look surprised.

"You two have met that blonde boy and his siblings?" Kin timidly nods while clinging to Kimimaro's arm.

"I see. Things just got more interesting."

"Indeed it has. Now I suggest you four get to know each other. You have three years before your genin exams."

The group nods and Zabuza turns to his two new students. "Well, first things first. We're getting you two weights and a large zanbatou. Its time for a new generation of swordsmen." Kimimaro and Kin could only nod. They were nervous. They follow Zabuza out of the room and Sarutobi smiles. The last members of three powerful clans had moved into Konoha. Even if it was only for a few years…

(Time skip one week)

Tayuya's eyes slowly open and she yawns loudly against the mass of warmth against her face. She smiles and snuggles in closer to it, causing it to move and adjust. Wait… She bolts upright and looks around with wide eyes.

"Where the hell am I? Where's Reiven-kun?" She says as her glowing green eyes adjust to the darkness. She nearly screams in fear when she sees the massive form of Shadow who was asleep with his tails around the group of children in a protective circle.

"W-what's goin on?" She gets to her feet, ignoring the pain racking her body. She looks around and notices that she was previously asleep in Reiven's arms. She smiles affectionately as the memories of the winged boy's valiant rescue of her. She notices that the boy and his siblings for that matter are still caked in dried blood in places and that their stolen items had been recovered. Suddenly she gasps as more memories flood through her and she darts toward the nearest reflective item she could find, namely a glass ball sitting near Reiven's scythe. She peers into it and examines her reflection. The first thing she notices is that her eyes had done a complete 360 in terms of color. She glares. She liked having brown eyes. There was also her hair. It was transparent grey with pink/red streaks. Her hair kind of looked like pink and grey wispy smoke. She sighs and goes to rub her temples in annoyance only to freeze when she sees her transparent grey forearms and hands with the kanji for smoke on the backs. "God damn it what else did they do to me!?" She drops the medical cloak and examines her body further. Everything was normal except the purple tattoo-like lines that snaked around her neck, underneath her arms down her sides and stopped in an incomplete v around her naval.

"Those stupid grownups experimented on you by giving you an unnatural bloodline limit."

Tayuya whirls around and sees Akira who was getting to her feet and trying to wipe some of the dried blood off of her face. Tayuya looks on in confusion. "Bloodline limit?" she asks.

Akira nods. "Yeah. Reiven Nii-San told me that when he came for you they told him they changed your chakra and blood by combining it with an element of nature. I'm guessing they used the element called smoke.

"S-so what does that mean?"

Akira looks at Tayuya with her own eyes swimming in confusion. She didn't really know how to explain this. Luckily someone else decides to speak up.

"It means girl that you have exclusive power over smoke. That includes, Making smoke shields, weapons turning completely into smoke. Those are just some of the possibilities."

Tayuya freezes, as she looks Shadow in his big golden eye. She had forgotten all about the huge fox. Then her mind takes in what he has just told her. "S-so…I'm some kind of smoke freak?" she asks a little sadly. Akira walks up to and hugs the other girl.

"Tayuya don't call yourself a freak. You're just different now. We all are in some way. Tayuya relaxes and shoves Akira off of her. "Yeah you're right but keep the sappy hugs to yourself."

Akira giggles.

"Anyway what's going on? Who's the giant fox and how did we get away from Iwa? All I remember is Reiven-kun going psycho on the people that had me chained up. I think he even killed the Tsuchikage."

This time a fourth person speaks up. It was Naturo. His voice sounding as emotionless as ever as he speaks. All of us were captured in Iwa. Nii-san and us three because we are related to some guy named Kyokoto Uzumaki. They took you somewhere else and Reiven got angry. He started channeling Kyuubi-San's chakra and went into a rage. He destroyed half of the village. All he cared about was rescuing you."

Tayuya casts another smile in Reiven's direction. She then realizes that she is still naked and turns violet before quickly snatching up the white robe and wrapping herself up. Naturo chuckles.

"It ain't funny jackass!" she screams.

Naturo quiets down and continues. "Anyway, The giant fox is Shadow. He's the boss summon of the kitsunes. Kyuubi had Akira sign the summoning contract and taught her the seals. She can summon help in a pinch. We escaped Iwa a couple of weeks ago because of Shadow I think. I can't really tell how long it's been. I've been asleep.

Shadow gets to his feet and yawns loudly. This causes Naruto and Reiven to wake up.

"Ugh what hit me?" asks Reiven. Naruto shakily gets to his feet, groaning loudly as his joints protest to the movement.

**"So you're finally awake, holder of Kyuubi-Sama."**

Naruto looks up at Shadow with wide eyes. "W-what? Y-you're that huge fox!"

Shadow chuckles. A sound that causes more fear then joy in the children as they gazed up at his gleaming white and considerably huge fangs.

"**That's right human. My name is Shadow no Hachibi kitsune. I saved the five of you from that pathetic human village after your sister called for my help."**

Naruto looks over at Akira then the memories come back to him in a rush. He falls to one knee and takes a few long and strong breaths. "That's right," he says quietly. He then looks around and sees Reiven and Tayuya smiling at each other. "So… We really did kill all those people…"

**"That's right. I was quite impressed. By the time my assistance was needed the village was already in ruin and blanketed in panic. You should be proud."**

Naruto looks down, as do his siblings.

"We have nothing to be proud of. We destroyed an entire village. We… We…"

**"You did what was necessary to protect your companions. Heh. Those stupid humans just chose the wrong group of brats to fuck with."**

Naruto to nods but it does nothing to quell how he felt. Shadow feels the boy's doubt but ignores it. He had more pressing issues to assess. He lowers his head and peers into Naruto's eyes with a full calculating stare.

"**You five travel alone?"**

Naruto raises an eyebrow at such a sudden question but answers anyway.

"If you mean do we travel with any grown ups then no. We have each other and that's it. Grown ups have been nothing but trouble for us."

**"I see…"**

"What made you ask such a question?"

**"First answer me this. Why is it… No, how is it you hold Kyuubi-Sama within your naval and why do the other three smell like you and Kyuubi-Sama? The girl has already told me that she is a part of the queen. But how?"**

Tayuya looks a bit confused but stays quiet. She gives Reiven a sideways glance but does nothing else.

Naruto looks down and kicks his feet a couple of times. Six years ago Kyuubi attacked Konoha, my home village. She was sealed in my belly by the fourth to keep her from destroying Konoha. It killed him as well. Because of that, the people of Konoha treated me badly. They starved me. Called me names and tried to kill me on several occasions. I eventually left the village in order to find some friends…"

Shadow raises and eyebrow at the pause then widens his eyes as the realization dawns on him.

**"Your siblings… They're a human jutsu correct?"**

Naruto nods and Tayuya gasps.

"Yes… Reiven Akira and Naturo…are modified Kage Bunshins."

Tayuya looks at Reiven and the others with disbelieving eyes. "S-shadow clones?"

Reiven gives Tayuya a hug and says, "We're all different in some way…"

Tayuya's eyes widen even further. She now knew why they were always saying that. She now knew why they sounded unsure of the world when something that could lead up to their origins came up. She now knew why…they treated Naruto like the boss…

She does the only thing she can think of when something like this is told to her. She relays her thoughts on the situation.

"Well shit."

She returns Reiven's hug and says, "I knew comin with you buncha blonde Bakas was gonna be better then stayin in Oto."

Reiven smiles.

Shadow looks over at Akira and Naturo who both had emotionless expressions on their faces while Reiven stood next to Tayuya. He mulls through all of his thoughts then speaks again.

**"Let me speak to Her."**

Naruto just looks dumbfounded until the massive fox walks up to him and touches his forehead with his nose.

(Mindscape)

Naruto found himself standing in between a huge red fox with nine crimson tails and an equally huge eight-tailed black and gold fox. Quite an odd feeling.

"**Shadow-San. What a pleasant surprise,"** says Kyuubi.

**"Likewise Kyuubi-Sama. I am greatly honored to make your acquaintance."**

Kyuubi smiles then transforms into her humanoid form. She gets as close to the cage bars as she can and looks up at the large fox.

**"Why don't you transform? It would be a lot easier to converse no?"**

Shadow bows his head and says, "As you wish Kyuubi-Sama."

Shadow instantly begins to shrink down. Fur receding to the top of his head Legs becoming straight ect. In a few seconds Shadow had transformed into a rather young looking man. He looked even Younger then Kyuubi did. He was wearing a black battle yakuta with a golden chest plate and sash. His left shoulder also sported a golden shoulder protector and his hair was shoulder length and slicked back. His golden fox ears were facing forward at attention and his eight golden tipped tails were dancing around behind him like they had minds of their own.

Kyuubi take one look at him and grins. **"You've grown handsome."**

Shadow smiles slightly and bows his head. **"And you still radiate with an unmatched beauty."**

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick," says Naruto.

**"Shut it brat!"**

"You shut it baka fox!"

**"You will watch your tone with Kyuubi-sama,"** says Shadow.

Naruto glares and says, "I'll talk to her however I want! I'm not gonna stop just cause some other fox comes in and thinks he's all that. This is MY mind. If ya don't like it then get out."

Shadow growls.

**"Enough Shadow. The brat is too stupid to know who his superiors are so don't waste your breath."**

"Heh superior my ass. I've eaten fox before."

**"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE…!"**

"**Enough Shadow! What is your purpose for coming to this brat's mind?"**

Shadow casts one more glare in Naruto's direction before saying, "I came for answers."

**"I see. No doubt you have questions about the brat's so called siblings and why I gave the girl the summon contract for our clan."**

**"Yes Kyuubi-Sama. I do not understand. I thought you despised all humans. And clearly this little insect isn't worthy of your help."**

"That's not what you were saying when you took us out of that village!"

**"Shut it brat!"** yells Shadow.

Kyuubi smirks and says, **"Believe it or not I have no reasons for helping this brat and his siblings other then the fact that I refuse to have a miserable vessel."**

**"Is that all Kyuubi-Sama?"**

Kyuubi touches her chin in a thinking pose.

**"Well I guess you could say I hold a feint amount of respect for the brat. He has the drive of kitsune and a stronger will then most others. He is also unafraid of us as I'm sure you have noticed."**

Shadow scoffs at Naruto who merely gives him the finger.

**"Yeah I'll admit the brat's got guts."**

**"Also. He has great potential."**

Shadow smirks and says, **"Heh doesn't look all that impressive."**

"Shut it Fox!"

Kyuubi grins and says, **"He may not look like much and he isn't much compared to us demons but he does have the potential to get there. As do his siblings and that other girl the humans experimented on. They just need the proper guidance and they refuse to associate with Human adults due to his past."**

Shadow mulls it over for a second before saying, **"If it is your wish that me and the other members of our clan train them then I'll gladly comply. Even if he is an insolent brat."**

Naruto freezes. This was not something he expected o hear. Training? From demons? For some reason this revelation scared him a little but excited him at the same time.

Shadow looks at Naruto and then bows to Kyuubi. **"It's good to know that you're still alive Kyuubi-Hime."**

He then vanishes leaving a smirking Naruto. "So… He your boyfriend?" Kyuubi glares and pushes him out with chakra.

**"Stupid brat,"** she says with the faintest of smiles.

Naruto awakens in the real world just in time to here Shadow say, **"And that's why I've decide to get you brats trained."**

"Really?!" asks Reiven with a huge grin.

Akira, Naturo and Tayuya look over at Naruto with questioning looks.

"The foxes respect us," says Naruto with a cocky grin.

Shadow scoffs but instead says, **"Get ready. Because you five aren't leaving this place for a while. We have a whole lot to cover."**

Tayuya smirks as a bit of smoke escapes her mouth. She links and arm with Reiven and says, "After all the shit we've been through I say do what you have to in order to make us strong."

Shadow grins. And says, **"Alright then,"** He then does a jutsu that seals up the entrance making it so no one can get in. Or out.

**"Prepare brats. For hell."**

None of them liked the way Shadow was grinning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well there you have it. The children have finally found some decent training. Next chapter is Five years later. Hope you enjoyed it. Peace until next time ya'll!


	11. Five years later

AN: Sorry I took so damn long with the updates. Got a little…sidetracked with another story.

Also to Get Lost. You have an absolutely good point. Heh heh Sheepish smile at this one. I didn't really think too much on their traveling paths. I don't have a map of the elemental countries and cannot locate one so I just sorta…winged it. Heh heh. Please bear wit me here.

Now about the Iwa Arc. I understand your skepticism on the whole thing but you have to remember there were several factors that I thought I described pretty clearly during the scene. One. Naruto and his siblings were pissed and were tapping into Kyuubi's chakra.

Two: Said chakra possess a killing intent of unreal levels. Levels that drastically slowed the reaction time and lowered strength and resolve of the Iwa Nin.

Three: They were also underestimating the children.

Four: in the presence of Naturo's Kekei Genkei and Naruto's chakra barrier weapons became useless and jutsus did far less damage then they could have.

Sorry if my fic is a bit too choppy for you but hey. Things happen. I really appreciate your criticism. It helps me improve.

Well that's all I got to say.

Here's chapter 11

Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter eleven**

**Five years later**

Three young shinobi slowly made their way through the ruins of Iwagakure. Their Kumo headbands gleaming proudly on their foreheads.

"So…what are we supposed to do again?" asks an Orange-haired kid of about eleven as he fiddles with the handle of his short sword.

"We're supposed to be looking for anything that can be salvaged and used. I suggest going to the Tsuchikage tower," says the girl.

The last shinobi grunts and says, "We'll be lucky if there's anything there. It has been five years after all."

He is bopped in his bald head by the girl a second later.

"Ikimu stop being so negative all the time!" she yells.

Ikimu glares and says, "I was speaking the truth stupid girl. So quit attacking me."

The three Cloud shinobi make there way up to the Tsuchikage tower while taking a look around.

"Jeez. Old craters, Gigantic scorch marks. Look! Skeletons! And are those claw marks?"

Ikimu and the other boy look at each other and enter the tower. "Izukie c'mon!" yells the orange haired kid. The girl glares but obeys. They made their way up the stairs and eventually enter the Tsuchikage office. It was plainly obvious that the place had been raided already. There were old scrolls and paper lying all over and a large hole in the wall leading outside. They enter the scroll room and gasp. The place was full.

"Okay who's the Dumbass that raided this place and left everything here?' asks Izukie with a smile.

Ikimu shrugs and grabs the nearest scroll. It was marked basic Doton Justus. He stuffs it in a pocket.

"Guys we hit the jack pot on this one," says the Orange-haired boy as he pockets a few scrolls as well. They continued deeper into the room, taking scrolls and copying down other scrolls that were too big to carry. They were in there for what seemed like hours collecting the secrets of Iwa. Izukie had even found the Forbidden scroll. Thought it was in about six pieces. Still, the Raikage could fix that. Finally they sigh and decide to leave.

"We'll come back again. I can't believe no one came here earlier," says Ikimu.

"Its probably because of the way this place got destroyed. They say four demon children with glowing red chakra and weird powers like manipulating metal and wings that shoot sharp feathers are responsible for killing this place," says the Orange-Haired kid.

"Inakuto That's ridiculous! If you weren't my brother I'd stab you just for comin up with such a stupid story," says Izukie.

Inakuto shrugs and says, "Whatever," before taking a step forward. "H-hey what the?!" Inakuto had been tripped by Izukie and stumbled into a shelf, causing scrolls to bury him as they fall.

"God dammit girl!" screams the boy as he burst from the pile with a glare. Ikimu sighs and says, "I have idiots for siblings."

"Shut up!" Izukie throws a large scroll at him but he catches it with no problem. He was going to throw it back but pauses as a certain word catches his eyes.

"Hey you two look at this!" He lifts the scroll to show his siblings. Inakuto and Izukie look at the scroll and raise an eyebrow.

"History of the traitorous Uzumaki clan? That word sounds familiar… Uzumaki…"

Ikimu sighs and says, "It's the word we've heard Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama use."

"Oh that's right! It's the last name of that guy they're currently off searching for!" says Inakuto.

"Precisely. That's why Raikage-Sama sent us here. She says that the name Uzumaki was an infamous name in Iwa," says Ikimu.

Izukie grins and snatches the scroll from her brother and opens it. "Well lets find out what's so infamous about it!" she says excitably. Inakuto and Ikimu lean over the girl's shoulders and all three begin to read. About five minutes into it they gasp and Izukie drops the scroll. Her eyes wide with shock.

(Scene change)

Five figures stood near the edge of the sea. How long had they been traveling? A month? A little more?" They could not really say for sure. It had been about that time since they left their cave. Shadow and the rest of the demons they trained with had been relentless. Pounding every bit of skill they could into them. They tore through forests, grassy plains and rocky hills on their way to their destination and were now watching as the distant form of a ship slowly approached them. The gleam of the midday sun shining brightly off of the endless void of crystal blue salty water before them.

Eleven and thirteen they were. Powerful preteens with something to prove. Something to achieve. The blonde girl with a large scroll strapped to her back and holding a large war hammer in her left hand. The boy with black yellow streaked hair wielding a pair of scythes. One that glowed yellow orange and the other that was made of nearly transparent unbreakable material and had a crystal ball imbedded in the blade near the base. The other girl who's hair was a transparent pink and grey and wielded a kunai and a pair of metal gloves. The tallest boy with silvery grey hair with yellow tips and a pony-tail at the back that puffs out and looks more like a fox's tail. Metal combat boots, large foot thick wrist bangles a chest plate and a huge Kunai attached to a chain adorned his person. The four of them were dressed in tattered cloaks so not much clothing could be seen. The four all shift their gazes to the last boy. The boy stood at the front of them. He is the apparent leader of this group. Arms folded over his bare chest and short spiky yellow hair blowing in the soft wind. A pair of swords strapped in an X across his back. One glowed orange yellow and the other was crimson and shaped like a huge feather. Large weights that looked like big clock gears were fastened to his wrists and ankles. They glowed with gravity seals. He wore a pair of baggy orange pants.

"So what are we gonna do once we get there?" asks Tayuya.

Reiven grins and locks his fingers with hers. "We are gonna have some fun for once."

Akira smiles as well and says, "The sea… It looks so enchanting."

Naturo merely stares at the water.

"Come on the ships almost here."

"Hai Nii-San,"

The five preteens made their way over to a dock and waited. They were standing there for what seemed like an eternity until the ship that would take them to Sea country finally docks and every one leaves the ship to go on about their own business. The five wait until every one is off then they make their way on. Paying for their trip and getting settled in.

The ship itself was no luxurious cruise ship but is wasn't bad either. Three sails and two wooden masts along with literally hundreds of different ropes and ties signaled the mechanisms for moving the ship. About thirty crewmembers ran about keeping the ship in top condition and preparing it for its next trip. A large storage room toward the back of the ship signaled that this ship is also used to transport supplies back and forth from the mainland to the island out to sea. The five look around for another second before heading to a room.

"Last call for passengers!" yells the cabin boy from the Crow's nest. When no one boards the ship they prepare to leave. A swiveling of the sails and a gust of wind later and they are heading out to sea.

Naruto sat and stared off into the sky without uttering so much as a word to the others. He had decided to think about the last five years spent with Shadow and the rest of Akira's summons. They had spent the first year weight training and learning from Hakirigakure's forbidden scroll. There was still much to learn such as the history of that forgotten village and why the word Bloodline is mentioned so many times. Naruto sighs. There was something that told him that the hidden Light village held many great secrets. He remembers coming across that section of the forbidden scroll. He remembers learning that Hakirigakure existed right up until about twenty years ago. That also had him going. A village that was wiped out only twenty years ago by seven other hidden villages and no one has said anything about it? And what was their connection to bloodline limits? The way the scroll kept mentioning them made him wonder.

"Hey Nii-San! We're almost there!" yells Akira over the crash of the waves. Naruto snaps out of it and looks around. He had been out of it for this long! The sun was already going down.

"Hai hai I'm coming," he says with a sigh.

"So where do you wanna go first Tayu-Chan?" asks Reiven only to receive a bop on the head.

"Don't call me that!" she yells with a blush causing the others to laugh.

Akira smiles and leans over the edge of the ship and down at the water. Her own memories of the last five years with Shadow.

Training with the demon had been exactly what he said it would be.

Hell.

And the fact that her Baka brothers Naruto and Reiven kept insulting the fox only made it worse for all of them. She glares at the back of Reiven as he and Tayuya held hands and looked out at the sea.

"Thinking about the last five years?" Akira turns around and sees an Emotionless Naturo staring at her. That was another thing that changed over the years. The clones had fully developed their own personalities. Naturo was completely emotionless and cold most of the time and was a bit more aggressive then the others. Reiven was loud arrogant and as free as his ability to fly. Naruto was still loud and hyper but his constant bickering with Kyuubi gave him a drive and a resolve not many could claim to possess. Tayuya's attitude was still the same. Though her language has gotten severely trashier and Akira herself had become way laid back, quiet and reluctant to do work.

She looks over at her brother and shrugs. "Just trying to sort out everything. It seems to have gone by so fast."

Naturo nods. I know what you mean. Perhaps its merely because we are still infants in terms of lifespan." Akira chuckles. "Don't let Naruto-Nii-San hear you say that."

Naturo smiles a bit and some of his metal forms a mask over his mouth and nose. "My lips are sealed," he says with a bit of mirth. Akira chuckles and slaps him on the shoulder. "Lets keep them that way."

Naturo shrugs and leaps over to one of the crewmembers.

"Now arriving in the land of Sea!"

The five young people grin and look out at the rather small island village with a beautiful cove and numerous caves and a smaller island out a ways.

"Well lets go have some fun eh?" says Tayuya.

The others nods and leap off of the ship and onto the ground. None of them saw a girl about Tayuya's age look at them with calculating and sad eyes. Two thirds of her body covered in bandages. She follows them.

(Scene change)

Sasuke and Hinata stood before the ruins of an old ninja village. They both had raised eyebrows at the strange spires with the glowing spheres at the top. They nod to each other and enter the place, not really sure what they were doing here.

Hinata and Sasuke had changed over the years. Hinata's left hair spike having grown down to her stomach while the other stuck out to the side over the bandages that slanted over her right eye. It had been replaced with the Shiyakugan but she decided she liked the look. Especially when the end of the bandage swayed in the wind behind her looking like a tail. The rest of her hair was still short and stuck out in the back. She was dressed in a pale lavender Yakuta/dress that has long slits on the sides revealing long pretty legs. Even for an eleven year-old girl. Her back was decorated in a pale lavender sun with three red tomes in the center. A black stripe went down the left sleeve and the end of the right sleeve had a black ring around it. Another black stripe started at her left shoulder, slanted across her chest and led all the way down the right leg slit of the outfit.

Sasuke had pretty much stayed the same except the plate covering his eye had vanished. He had grown taller and had a wiser look in his eyes. He was dressed in a lavender kimono and had the design of the lavender three tome sun on a dark blue shirt underneath. He had a standard Katana strapped to his waist and he wore a pair of Japanese style sandals.

He looks at Hinata and Hinata looks at him. They nod to each other and walk into the ruined village.

They spent the entire day rummaging through the village and managed to locate a couple of headbands. They were yellow orange and had a decoration of a sun on the metal plate. But other then not there was really nothing else. Hinata had split up with Sasuke and headed toward what she suspected was the remains of the Kage tower. She silently observed everything around her. Something just didn't feel right about this place. How could she not know about this place? It had obviously been a powerful ninja village. How could this not be in the history books? She'd ask Raikage-Sama about it once they returned to cloud.

Sasuke was rummaging through the remains of an old weapons shop when he spots it. It was a white T-shirt. But what had him widening his eyes was the style of the T-shirt. It was a toddler's shirt and looked to be pretty old. It was covered in dirt but one detail stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hinata come over here!" says Sasuke in a voice that was riddled with excitement. Hinata rushes over while still holding the head bands.

"What? What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke holds up the shirt and shows it to her. "Who in the entire world wore this shirt as a little kid?"

Hinata squints her eye and examines every detail of the shirt. The dirt, the white, the…Wait…

She gasps loudly as she spots the signature orange spiral.

"Naruto…was here!"

Sasuke nods. "Come on. I think we need to get back to Kumo. Maybe Yugito can pick of his scent and close in on him."

Hinata grins.

"_Of course this shirt has to be at least five years old and there's no telling where he is now. But it's our only lead right now."_

Hinata and Sasuke exit the village and dash back toward Kumo..

(Scene change)

Naruto, Tayuya, Reiven, Akira and Naturo were sitting on a cliff looking at the sunset, They had huge grins on their faces and were covered in numerous scuff marks and salt. Sighs of rough housing in the water. Tayuya's head was resting on Reiven's shoulder and Naruto was spaced out. Probably talking with Kyuubi. It felt good to finally be out of that cave. All of their weapons and scrolls were in a pile a few yards back.

"Hey Tayu-Chan…" Reiven is interrupted by a fist to his head.

"Stop calling me that! Its such a girly ass name!" Akira and Naturo chuckle.

Reiven rubs the lump on his head and looks at Tayuya. "Any way as I was sayin you wanna go for a flight?"

Tayuya grins and turns transparent while sprouting a pair of smoky wings. "Of course Reiven-Kun."

Reiven smiles and activated his wings.

"Gasp!"

The five whirl around and leap to their feet.

"Oh no!" was heard and a figure could be seen running away. Naturo springs into action, liquid metal coming off of him.

"I got this," he says before vanishing.

(POV Change)

She was running. Tired and scared. She didn't mean to follow them for so long but something about them seemed off. They were obviously not from around here and were all around her age. Something seemed to call out to her. But what she had witnessed that girl and the boy do stunned her. Now she was running for her life not knowing how the group would react to her spying on them. Her heart was racing. Some one was pursuing her.

"_N-No! I can't get caught!"_

She trips over a root and slams into the ground. She curses and leaps to her feet but it was too late. Something had her ankles. She gasps as her fear reaches whole new levels.

"Its no use running. You won't get away.

She freezes and slowly turns around. What she sees scares the hell out of her. It was one of those boys. He was standing on the roof of the house behind her and looking down with emotionless eyes. A strange substance was moving around his body. Memories of her previous encounters with captors begin to resurface and she begins to shiver.

"P-please. I-I didn't mean to spy I just wanted to know who you guys were. I-I won't do it a-again I promise. Please, just don't hurt me."

She drops to her knees and tears begin to gather in her eyes.

Naturo was taken aback by this reaction. All he was going to do was ask her why she was spying on him and the others. He didn't expect this.

He leaps down and crouches next to the girl. He notices that most of her body was covered in bandages. He puts a hand on her shoulder and mentally sighs sadly at her harsh flinch.

"What is your name?"

The girl freezes and chances a look at the boy next to her. She gazes into his light gray orbs and widen her eyes at what she sees. It wasn't anger or contempt. It was concern. Concern for her.

She slowly averts her gaze. "My name…is Isaribi."

Naturo smiles a bit and stands back up. "My name is Naturo Uzumaki." She looks up and sees that he is offering his hand to her. She freezes again. Should she do it? Should she really take a chance with this boy? What about his friends? And what if they find out her secret. She tenderly raises her hand and places it into his. He pulls her to his feet.

"Isaribi huh? Pretty name."

She blushes a bit.

"C'mon. I'll introduce you to my siblings."

"B-But…"

"Do not worry. My Nii-San has lived a life like yours. The pain in your eyes is similar to his own. He will accept you as will the others."

"B-But you don't understand. I'm…different. I'm not normal."

Naturo grins and forms a perfect replica of Isaribi out of some of his metal.

"We're all different in some way."

Isaribi relaxes a little and smiles. Besides. That boy and that girl obviously had unique abilities. So maybe…They wouldn't shun her…"

She nods to Naturo and follows him. Her hand still clung to his out of fearful anticipation.

(Scene change)

Ikimu Inakuto and Izukie were dashing through the forest at breakneck speeds. They had just rested up for a day and were fully rejuvenated.

The three young Hyuchia members were still stunned at what they had learned back in Iwa.

"Man. To think that those Uzumakis could those types of things!" says Izukie.

"Yeah. It makes me wonder about my Shiyakugan. Could it really be…?" begins Inakuto.

Ikimu shrugs. "It is rather unbelievable. Still Raikage-Sama might know something. Especially about this village. The hidden light…"

"Hey I wonder if this Naruto person that Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama are looking for know anything!" says Inakuto.

"Probably not. Remember, Naruto is close to our age. That means he was six when he left Konoha shortly before Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama came to Kumo. That means he was either disliked by his clan or he is the only one left."

"Yeah good point. But still this is all so exciting! The Uzumaki clan, Iwa, Hakiri, DNA manipulating technology. This is so rad! And we discovered the scroll!"

The three children grin and pick up the pace. Eager to get to the hidden Cloud village and show their discovery to the Raikage, completely unaware of the chain of events that was sure to follow.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hinata make their way back as well. Naruto's old shirt tucked safely away in his pack.

"Soon Naruto we will find you…I hope," says Hinata quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thus we have a basis for a solid plotline at last I hope. You'll just have to wait and see but I might end up changing the name of the story a bit because of it. Just know the plot involves the Uzumakis, Hidden light, Iwa and bloodline limits.

Ja ne


	12. Isaribi and Jaraiya Secrets revealed

**AN: Jeez I took fo eva to update this! I apologize! The story has not been abandoned! I swear!**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter twelve.**

**Secrets revealed**

Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the gates of Kumo almost exactly at the same time as Inakuto, Ikimu and Izukie did. The looked at each other and a silent question and answer passed between them. They enter Kumo as a group and make their way toward the Raikage tower in silence.

Sasuke notices the Inakuto and Izukie are abnormally serious and quiet. They must have found something in Iwa.

Upon getting to the Raikage tower the group of five is greeted by Hedeki, Yugito and the Raikage.

"Ah what a surprise. All five of you are back at the same time? How went your mission?" she asked.

Inakuto spoke up first. The young Hyuchia quickly opened his pack and drops the many scrolls they had taken from Iwa. "We were able to secure many useful jutsu and started scrolls Raikage-Sama," he said.

Ikimu was next. He dropped the pieces of the Iwa forbidden scroll. "We also found the remnants of their scroll of sealing. It appears someone cut it up in anger or just to spite the village. Perhaps it was whoever destroyed the place five years ago."

The Raikage nods. "Good job Ikimu-San. You and your siblings will be rewarded for your efforts." Ikimu bows respectfully.

Izukie was next. "Raikage-Sama we found something that we think is of great importance in Iwa as well. It has to do with a lost village and the origins of all Kekei Genkei."

The Raikage's eyes widen a bit.

The three Hyuchia siblings suddenly direct their attention to Sasuke and Hinata. "It also may involve this Uzumaki Naruto you two are looking for."

Hinata gasps. "D-Did you find him!?"

Izukie shakes her head. "Perhaps it is best if I just read the contents of the scroll."

She then unwraps and positions it in front of her self.

"Lets see. It starts like this."

(Scene change)

Naruto, Tayuya, Akira and Reiven were locked in a spar. Tayuya and Reiven VS Akira and Naruto. They figured they might as well get some practice in while they waited for Naturo to return. Tayuya launched herself at Akira who swung her hammer with two hands. The weapon smashed into Tayuya's head only for said girl to burst into smoke and wrap around Akira with thick solid ropes. Tayuya's head materializes in front of Akira and smirked.

"Wind release! Air bullet!"

"Crap!" Tayuya is blown apart by Naruto's wind, freeing Akira. "Thanks Nii-San!" she called out as she dropped to the ground. Reiven appeared and slams hid fist into his sister's stomach and sends her crashing into the sea. Naruto yells, "Hey asshole!" Before drawing his orange sword. Reiven grinned and drew his crystal Scythe and Tayuya materialized beside him her arms taking the shapes of blades. They all vanished a second later.

(Scene change)

Naturo couldn't help but wonder about the girl next to him that was fearfully clinging to his hand. Just what the hell had this village done to her? She was so afraid. So unsure. So weary of her surroundings and her eyes held unyielding fear.

"Please relax Isaribi I won't hurt you."

Isaribi looks up at Naturo with unsure eyes. "I-I'm sure you wont b-but…"

He places a finger on her lips. A jester that causes her to blush a little. "My siblings won't either. I promise."

Isaribi couldn't help but smile a bit and move a little closer to the metal manipulator. Enveloping herself in his protective presence and as they arrived back to the spot where they were gazing at the sea they arrive on a scene of chaos.

Tayuya who was completely transparent with smoke at the moment creates a gigantic smoke hammer and slams it into the ground trying to hit Naruto who used an earth barrier to shield himself, and as the dirt and wisps of smoke flew all over the place Reiven unleashes a barrage of black feathers at Akira who was riding on the back of a large red fox with two tails that simply breathed in and sent a large burst of wind and sent the feathers all over the place.

Isaribi gasped out and buried her face into Naturo's chest but Naruto merely twitches an eyebrow and a round shield of metal formed in front of the pair and deflected the feathers. After which Naturo sighed and said, "Guys I'm back."

The battle ended instantly and the four others approached him looking happy.

"Well it's about damn time! Did ya get the spy?" asked Tayuya. Isaribi flinched and hid further behind Naturo. Naruto gently had a tendril of his metal wrap around Isaribi's waist and lift her up and over to place her down in front of her. She gasped and tried to struggle free but it was no use.

Naruto approached first. The girl was around Tayuya's age. Possibly a year older. She had dark brown almost black hair and was covered in bandages all over. He looks into her eyes and saw eyes so much like his were. He smiles warmly.

"Hello. My Name is Naruto. The blonde girl is Akira while the winged scythe using hyperactive fool if Reiven and the smoky girl with foul language is Tayuya. We are travelers who were just looking for a place to relax for a while. May we know your name please?"

Isaribi looked unsure then gave a glance in Naturo's direction. He nods his head.

"I-Isaribi," she said quietly. Naturo releases her from his metal and joins his siblings. Naruto extended a hand and said, "Isaribi huh? Pretty name."

"I said the same thing," said Naturo. Tayuya grinned and approached the bandaged girl. She circles her a few times while examining every part of her. "Hmm ya seem alright. Say do you know any good places to stay? We've only been here for a little bit and the blonde bakas start goin into ramen crazes every two days or so."

Isaribi let a ghost of a smile form on her lips then it vanished. "W-well…there are a few places but I…" She trailed ff and gave Naturo a glance. Naruto understood instantly and smiled again.

"Where do you stay at?"

Isaribi freezes and gives Naruto a wide-eyed stare. "H-huh?"

Naruto grins and says, "You look like you could use some company. So what do you say?"

Isaribi looked down uncertain. "I don't know… The villagers they…

"Fuck them!" yelled Tayuya.

"H-huh?"

Naruto and Reiven gave grins. "She said fuck them. Stupid adults all think they know everything and they all think they can treat others however they want. We've all been on our own since were very little! We only had company in each other, _"And a clan of over pompous demon foxes," _grumbled Naruto at the last part. Isaribi didn't know what to say. She had never gone against the will of any adults in her life. She took everything they threw at her and continued on with her life. Ignoring all around her.

"C'mon Girl. You can trust us. We won't do anything," said Tayuya with a smile.

"And besides there are not enough girls in our group," said Akira.

Naruto and Reiven grunted and said, "Not enough human girls she means."

"Hey!"

"It true! Beside you and Tayuya-Chan we don't know any more human girls so shut up!"

Isaribi couldn't help but give a small giggle. She looked over at Naturo and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay… Follow me."

The group smiled and Isaribi turned to lead them to her home.

"I must warn you. The villagers they…"

"Aw don't worry. If they try something they're dead," said Tayuya.

Isaribi widened her eyes. "Y-you'd kill them?!"

"Yeah. So?"

Isaribi chose to say nothing else. She just nodded and proceeded to lead Naruto and his companions through the village to her house. As they made their way through the village the five did indeed notice the looks of distain Isaribi was getting. There were sneers and scoffs and someone even muttered, "Freak," as the group passed a man and his wife.

These events didn't sit very well with Naruto and he unconsciously began to leak killing intent.

"Hey bro relax," whispered Reiven.

Naruto looked over at his brother and smiled. "Sorry. It's just that I hate these kinds of people. When I lived in Konoha it was like this. And the fact that stupid Shadow kept making me relive those events with a genjutsu until I learned how to break it effectively doesn't help either.

"Hey fox remind me to give your little boyfriend a punch next time Akira Nee-Chan summons his black and golden ass."

"**For the last time you annoying little insect he is not my boyfriend. He's just an acquaintance of the royal family."**

"Yeah whatever lets just make sure to remind me.

"Pfft." 

"Damn foxes."

While Naruto was talking with the Kyuubi, Tayuya and Akira were trying to get Isaribi to open up a bit more.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" asked Tayuya. Isaribi flinched a bit but answered anyway.

"Fun? Swimming…I guess.

"What's swimming?" asked Akira and Reiven at the same time.

"Y-you don't know how to swim!?" asked Isaribi surprised.

"Hey. Akira, Naturo and I spent nearly our entire lives training in a cave with demon foxes. The only thing I know about swimming is that it has something to do with water. I think," said Reiven.

Isaribi couldn't help it. She laughed. "What kind of backwater town are you guys from anyway? Are you from Suna or something?"

At the clones confused looks Isaribi laughed some more.

"Oh don't mind them. Naruto and I are the only uh…Hmm ho do I say this? Normal? No that definitely ain't the description to use. I got it. Lets just say they…haven't been out long…Yeah that's it."

Isaribi raised an eyebrow but dropped it. Everyone had their pasts she guessed.

They rounded a corner and came upon a badly graffiti covered shabby looking house with busted windows and a blanket for a door.

"Well…this is it…" muttered Isaribi.

The group looked at the house for a full minute before Tayuya smiled and said, "Shit it's not bad at all. Better then that damn cave."

The others nodded and gave Isaribi a big smile. Her mood quickly brightened back up.

"Come on in then," she said excitably as she yanked Naturo by his hand toward her home.

But when they got inside the mood was gone in an instant. Isaribi and Naturo followed closely by Naruto, Reiven, Tayuya and Akira came into the living room and saw a man sitting on the couch eating some sushi and reading a little orange book. He had long white hair and red lines tattooed on his face that ran down the sides of his face and intersected with his eyes. He wore a headband with the kanji for Oil on it and he had a large scroll strapped to his back. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and was giggle perversely.

Tayuya was first to act. Without a word she threw one of her glowing Kunai knives at his head. He deflected it with a lazy flick of his wrist.

"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp things. They might get hurt," he said. Reiven growled and grabbed the handle of his scythe.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" asked Isaribi with narrowed eyes.

The man looked up for the first time and examined the bandaged girl. Oh so you're the monster I've heard so much about. Hmm didn't expect a young woman though. Quite intriguing."

Naruto grabbed his sword and glared. "Who are you old man?"

The man threw a glare at Naruto and was getting ready to retort but froze. His eyes widened and he slowly got to his feet. The group noticed at this moment that this man was tall. A foot taller then they are at least.

"No way. You're…" began the man as he stepped a bit closer. Naruto drew his sword in a flash and pointed it at the man's stomach. "Stay back."

The man looked over at the others. First was Tayuya who was transparent at the moment and ready to strike. Then there was Isaribi again. She was looking a bit afraid but determined as well. Her hand was gripped on the bandages on her head. But when he got to Akira, Reiven and Naturo he gasped.

"What are your names?" he asked pointing at the three clones.

Naruto appeared in front of the man and glared full into his eyes.

"Answer our questions first."

The man shook his head and cleared his throat. "My apologies brats."

Reiven and Akira growled.

"Its just that I didn't think there were nay more Uzumaki's left alive besides the Kyuubi container. And here I find not only the Kyuubi container but three other Uzumaki children as well."

Naruto gasped and so did his siblings. Quicker then most would have been able to comprehend all four of them were upon the man. Naruto had both swords in an x across his throat, Naturo had his huge Kunai at his chest, Reiven had both of his scythes at the man's legs and Akira was sitting on the back of a large three-tailed fox that was growling and prepared to bite his head off. The man chuckled and said, "Such skill you all have. One must wonder who and what you've been training with."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Tell us how you know who we are."

The man vanished in a puff of smoke then his voice sounded from outside. "Follow me if ya wanna know. I have questions as well."

The four Uzumaki's sheathed their weapons and turned toward Isaribi. She was looking at them with wide eyes. "D-demon container?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… That's why we've been on our own. We all have some sort of thing that makes us different from everyone else. My difference in the nine tailed grumpy ass vixen sealed away in my naval."

The others gave Naruto sympathetic looks as he left the house. They soon followed after Naruto. After they were gone Isaribi got lost in thought. A demon container. She had heard a lot about them. She was taught to hate them. Taught that they were monsters and weapons. But this one was different from what she heard. He was kindhearted. And even had siblings. Besides. How could she hate a demon container when she too has dealt with that same hell? After a quick thought she ran out of the house after the group.

Naruto and his companions arrived in a small clearing outside of the village and saw the man sitting cross-legged in the center of the clearing. When they arrived he grinned and said, "Okay first off, my name is Jaraiya. I am one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

There were some gasps and weapons were drawn.

"Heh heh relax, I haven't come here to try and take you back to Konoha. I actually came here investigating a rumor about a sea monster that lives in this town."

Naruto relaxed and said, "Fine I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but explain to us how you know who we are."

Jaraiya looked at the group and said, "Well first off. I don't know who you all are per say. I only know who you are Naruto. After all that seal that holds back the demon was partly created by me."

Gasps.

"I instantly recognized you as an Uzumaki because one. The whisker marks on your cheeks that mark as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Two is your stunning resemblance to your father who was married to an Uzumaki and the reason I recognized you three as Uzumakis as well is because of your eerie resemblance to Naruto that could only mark you as his siblings. Or something else closely similar."

There was some widening of eyes before Tayuya interrupted.

"Wait you said you know who Naruto's dad was right? Lets hear it."

Naruto nodded and looked up at Jaraiya who sighed and said, "I'm not sure I should tell you. It might…complicate things."

"Complicate things? Listen old man I left Konoha when I was six years old. SIX! Don't you think things are already complicated enough? Tell me who my father was and while you're at it tell me who my mom was too."

Jaraiya sighed. "I guess I could tell you…" He froze as he took notice of the scroll hanging on Akira's back.

"Girl where did you get that!?" he asked sounding almost frantic.

Akira tensed and positioned her hammer. "What's it to you old man?" she asked.

Jaraiya shook his head and said, "Sorry, it's just that ever-since the destruction of Hikarigakure no Sato we all thought that the scroll of sealing was lost forever."

"Hikari… Wait you know about the Hidden Light village!?"

Jaraiya looked up with remorse shining in his eyes and said, "I…was one of the people responsible for its destruction."

There was a long pause before Naruto leapt to his feet and pointed his sword.

"Okay old man. Now I have more questions and I want them answered. Why would seven different villages attack and destroy a prospering village out of the blue like that and why wouldn't it be in any history books?"

Jaraiya sighed and looked at the group. He ignored the presence of Isaribi who was hiding in the bushes.

"The village hidden in the light…was a threat to the world… And so was the Uzumaki Clan."

All six young people gasped.

"What…do you mean?" said Naruto. Jaraiya sighed and looked down. "Naruto…Your clan…has a…certain knowledge. Such knowledge had the potential to make them the single greatest clan ever to have been born into the world. And a young charismatic man by the name of Kyokoto Uzumaki was the ultimate testament to such a claim."

Naruto continued to stare.

"I want to know more."

Jaraiya nodded and sat back down. He sighed and said, "You an come out now."

A second later Isaribi emerged looking sheepish. Naruto smiled and said, "So you don't care?"

Isaribi shook her head and said, "I'd be a hypocrite if I cared."

Naruto smiled more and so did the others.

Jaraiya cleared his throat and said, "I don't even know if I should be telling you this but I guess it is your rightful legacy."

Naruto nodded.

"Well first off you should know that your clan was never a part of Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You must also know that besides the village hidden in the clouds, Hidden light had no allies. They were labeled a threat to the world."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"It's because of what the man named Kyokoto and the rest of his clan had done to create it. And why there are so many different bloodline limits. And why many fear said bloodline limits."

There were some more gasps.

"The Uzumaki clan…created Hikarigakure?"

Jaraiya nodded.

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto. Your clan is responsible for the birth of the most powerful ninja village in the entire world…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay things start moving again. Hope you liked it. **


	13. Leaving sea and the Six from Cloud

**AN: Hey all what up? Well I decided to get back to updating this fic. It's getting good. Things are getting revealed and paths will be chosen. Lets see what's in store for Naruto and all others involved in the story.**

**Here's chapter thirteen**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Leaving Sea and the six Cloud Shinobi**

Sasuke, Hinata, the Triplets and Yugito sped through the forest as fast as they can. There was no way. No way in hell they were going to give up on finding Naruto now. Not after what they had learned. Not with the history of the Uzumaki clan still fresh in their minds.

"This way!" called out Yugito as she banked to the right. The group followed and trailed behind the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Two weeks had gone by since they read that scroll. Two weeks since they left the hidden cloud on a desperate search, going only by the sensory powers of the Nibi sealed inside of Yugito. Two weeks since they had discovered a starting thing about the boy they were searching for.

(Flash back)

The group stood there stunned as the scroll clattered to the ground and rolled away. Unraveling the whole way and exposing the words inside to all. The Raikage looked out side the window and said, "I never thought this day would come. I never thought I'd ever hear of that village again. Of my love…"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Raikage-Sama. What happened back then?"

The Raikage wiped tears from her eyes and said, "I will tell you in time. Fist you must locate Uzumaki Naruto and bring him here. He has a right to know what is in that scroll. Yugito. Can you track the scent of that shirt?" Yugito furrowed her eyebrows and took a sniff. "I can't really. The sent is old. Very old. There's no way for me to…" her eyes widened and glazed over.

The group looked on with anxiety. Suddenly Yugito grabbed the shirt and sniffed again. Taking a huge whiff.

"N-No way…"

"What?" asked Inakuto.

Yugito suppressed a smile.

Nibi is happy. She said this scent. Belongs to a friend of hers."

"Really? Who?" asked Hedeki.

Yugito widened her eyes and said, "Nibi said the scent belongs to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

There were gasps from Sasuke and Hinata.

"So what does that mean?" asked the Raikage.

Yugito looked at them with excitement and said, "It means that I can track him now. It also means that Uzumaki Naruto is a Jinchuuriki! The container for the Kyuubi."

Sasuke, Hinata and the triplets gasped.

"B-but how? The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"No. Konoha has apparently lied. The Kyuubi was sealed away. The scent is all over this shirt along with the smell of sweat and ramen."

Hinata looked up with teary eyes. "So that's why…he left…"

Sasuke nodded then looked back at Yugito. "You said you could trace the scent of the Kyuubi back to the source?" Yugito shook her head and said, "I can't but the Nibi can. If we leave now we can find him in three weeks tops."

Hinata smiled a true smile.

The Raikage stood up and looked down at the three. "You're going after him then?"

"Of course," said Sasuke. The Raikage smiled then looked at Inakuto, Izukie and Ikimu. "You three will accompany them. We don't know if Uzumaki has any companions and ninjas suddenly appearing and asking him to go to a village might cause a negative reaction. You three can support them incase he has more then two companions traveling with him."

The three nodded.

"Also. You three have been wrapped up in this as well. You found the scroll and discovered the secret of the Uzumaki clan. You three are just as entitled to this as Sasuke and Hinata."

The three looked over at Sasuke and Hinata and bowed. "It would be an honor to assist you Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama."

The Raikage smiled and said, "Hedeki you will look after the Hyuchia clan while they are gone."

"Hai Raikage-Sama."

She nodded and looked down at the five. "Well what are you waiting for? You have a lost friend to reunite with."

Sasuke and Hinata smiled and exited the room without another word. The three Hyuchia triplets and Yugito following close behind."

(End flashback)

The group of six dropped from the trees and landed in front of a large cave.

"Naruto spent a lot of time here it seems," said Yugito. She sniffed around a few times and widened her eyes. "There are four identical scents here. They all belong to Naruto-San." She sniffed again. And there's someone who smells strongly of smoke."

"Which way does the trail lead?" asked Sasuke. Yugito sniffed a few more times and said, "It leads to Sea country. The trail is still fairly new."

Sasuke nodded and dashed off. The others followed close behind.

"C'mon this way," said Yugito as she pulled ahead and veered lightly to the left.

Hinata smiled and looked up at the sky. "I'll see you again…Naruto…"

Sasuke looked forward in determination. "You better be there Naruto."

Inakuto, Ikimu and Izukie didn't have any thoughts, as they had never met Naruto before. However every time they thought of him they unconsciously touched the edges of their eyes. And as the crimson tomes spun and the veins around their eyes bulged they thought of one thing.

"_Uzumaki."_

(Scene change)

Naruto his siblings and Tayuya stood at the edge of the sea and watched as the fairy approached. They had been completely stunned about what they had learned from Jaraiya. To think Naruto was the heir to such a legacy. They didn't know what to think anymore. Jaraiya's news had been like a blow with a hammer to Naruto. He was the descendent of Kyokoto Uzumaki. The most dangerous man on the planet. His clan had created a powerful village. A village so powerful it scared the rest of the world and led to their destruction. He's the son… Of the Yondaime Hokage.

And even now as he and his companions stood and waited for the fairy his mind was clouded with unanswered questions. Who was Kyokoto actually? Why was he considered do dangerous? Why was the Uzumaki clan considered so dangerous? Why didn't anyone tell him of his parents? Why did his father seal this demon within him? Was it just to save Konoha? What exactly do bloodline limits have to do with the Uzumaki Clan?

So many questions. And yet he had no answer. He tried to pry Jaraiya but even he didn't know that much. Or he refused to tell them. He looked over at his companions and felt a bit of guilt. Now they were wrapped up in this with him.

But they were so like him. Burdened with a deep and shocking secret. Tayuya's past was filled with beatings and rape. She never knew the love of a family. Orochimaru had saved her but she hadn't really gotten to know him when Naruto arrived in Oto.

Then there was Reiven, Akira and Naturo. Three normal kids but with a secret that would undoubtedly land them on the nearest dissecting table.

Living growing and very human Shadow clones. Two of them even possessed bloodline limits of their own. Created by Kyuubi and himself five years ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by a call of heeeeeyyyy!!!"

They turned around and saw Isaribi running up to them. She was another one, an experiment of Orochimaru and now the holder of an artificial bloodline limit that allows her to breath underwater. Her transformation was burned into his skull. A backpack was dangling on her back and she was smiling brightly.

Naruto raised and eyebrow while Tayuya, Akira and Naturo grinned. Reiven just smirked.

Isaribi looked at them and said, "Y-you don't mind do you? If I travel with you all?" she asked.

Naruto and the others approached the girl and smiled. It had been two weeks since Naturo had brought her to them and he could tell she ahs never been happier.

"We don't mind at all. Besides, the more the merrier."

Isaribi smiled and gave Naruto a hug. It was also at this moment that the fairy docked and people flooded out in order to get to their homes or to look around.

After the way was clear Naruto looked at his companions.

"Well lets go," he said with a smile.

"So where to?" Asked Akira.

Naruto looked up. "Hmm. That Jaraiya guy said that the Hidden Light only had one friend right?"

"Yeah that's what he said. It was called Kumo something," said Reiven.

"Yeah, Kumogakure no Sato. The village hidden in the clouds. I've actually been there once a long time ago," said Isaribi.

"No way really?" asked Naruto.

Isaribi nodded. "Yeah…Someone I…used to know brought me there while he was searching for something."

"Alright then lets get going then," said Naruto.

"To the hidden Cloud?" asked Reiven.

Naruto nodded and said, "To the Hidden cloud. The only village left that may have answers for us."

The group nodded and got on the fairy.

"Last call!" yelled the boy in the crow' nest. There were a few more latecomers that quickly got on the boat before it pulled away and headed toward the mainland. As the fairy glided across the water Isaribi looked up.

"I haven't left the island in ages," she said to herself. Naturo appeared beside her and said, "Is it a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "No… It's Liberating."

Naturo looked at her and smiled a bit. "Well now you're free. You'll get to see the world now. Just as soon as Nii-san get the answers he seeks."

Isaribi nodded then looked at Naturo confused.

"What about you? Don't you want to know about your heritage? Your clan?"

Naturo shook his head. "Nii-San is the only true member of the Uzumaki clan. Akira, Reiven and I have but one purpose and that's to be there for Nii-San. We are here simply to keep him from being alone."

"But you're an Uzumaki's correct?"

Naturo nodded. "True but I could care less about the origins of the Uzumaki clan. As far as I'm concerned they all abandoned Nii-San. Just because the Hidden light was destroyed does not mean that there were no more Uzumakis left. His mother joining Konoha and having a kid by the Yondaime was proof enough. I think that having the Kyuubi sealed within him would have been common knowledge within the surviving Uzumakis."

"But what if they were all really killed and his mom was the only survivor? What if she managed to escape to Konoha in the nick of time?"

"I guess. But why would she flee to Konoha? One of the very villages that helped with the destruction of her home?"

Isaribi looked up.

Naturo sighed and said, "I hope what you say is true. Because if I ever run into another member of the Uzumaki clan that is not Nii-san I will kill them, slowly and painfully for abandoning him."

Isaribi looked over at Naturo and sighed at his sad and distant look. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it. At least He's not alone now. He has you, Akira, Reiven and Tayuya."

Naturo nodded. Isaribi placed her hand on his and said, "He also has me."

Naturo looked at her with surprise but her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Naruto, Tayuya, Akira and Reiven watched the scene from afar. Tayuya and Reiven were ginning. Akira was smiling and Naruto was nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Heh heh they sure are chummy all the sudden huh?" asked Reiven. Tayuya grinned and turned to smoke. She floated over to the couple and formed a large smoky heart around them.

"Ah such is the melody of true love," there were some snickers until Naturo's metal suddenly shot out and encased the smoke in an orb.

"H-hey!"

There was more laughter after that.

"Hey ass face! Let me out!"

This went on for a few more minutes until the metal returned to Naturo and turned back into his weapons and armor. Tayuya solidified back into her human form and scowled at everyone.

"Fuck all of you assholes!"

(Scene change)

Yugito stopped at the edge of the sea. Sasuke, Hinata, Inakuto Izukie and Ikimu landed beside her and stared out at the sea.

"The trail ends here," said the Jinchuuriki as she continued to stare out to sea. The five others nodded and continued to stare forward.

"So what do you think he's like now?" asked Hinata to Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged. "I can't really say. He's been running around the world for five years. There's no telling what he's become."

Hinata looked down.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey cheer up. We didn't search all this time, ditch Konoha and help create a new clan possessing the secrets of two of Konoha's most prized bloodline limits and train for five years under the tutelage of the Raikage and a highly trained Jounin just so we could have doubts now."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Ikimu approached and said, "So who was this Naruto anyway? What was he to you before you all left Konoha?"

Sasuke looked at the boy and said, "We really didn't know Naruto actually. We only met him once right before he vanished. But when we did it was…strange. There was just something about him. His eyes held great pain loss, longing and a deep kindness. When I met him I was lost in my own feelings. I cared for no one and saw through everyone else's attempts to pity and coddle. It was annoying. But then this boy Naruto appeared and asked me to be his friend. I told him to get lost that I needed no pity. Naruto merely smiled and said He understood. He told me he knew about the Uchiha clan and that he was there If I ever wanted a friend. When he left and the Hokage sent a couple of ninja after him I waited. Hoping to meet him again. Silently thinking he was going to return. I was disappointed when he did not."

Hinata nodded and said, "It was the same for me. I grew up in a clan of people that care more about appearance and strength then is does its members. I was to be the heir of the Hyuga clan but I wasn't up to their standards. I wasn't like them. I couldn't be so I was treated badly and degraded constantly. I was on the verge of breaking when he appeared. He brightly and cheerfully told my cousin and me his name and asked if we wanted to be his friend. However my father told him off then informed us that he was bad news and to stay away from him. But when I saw the look on his face I was instantly drawn to him. His eyes held a strong determination. A drive that filled me with my own strength. When he left I was greatly saddened and I too waited, hoping he would come back."

Ikimu smiled a bit and said, "Well I hope you reunite with him soon."

They both smiled and thanked their subordinate.

"Hey the fairy's coming," said Izukie with a smile as a ship appeared on the horizon.

Yugito and the others grinned and waited. For half an hour more they waited until the ship finally docked about thirty yards downwind from them. And as the people poured out onto the beach Yugito suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

Yugito snuffed the air a few times and pointed as a group of six left the ship and headed into the forest.

"The scent of the Kyuubi just went into the forest."

There were gasps before Inakuto leapt up. "Well C'mon we don't have time to be wasting around here."

Yugito nodded and jumped ahead of the young Hyuchia and said, "Follow me."

The group obeyed and tailed Yugito as she entered the forest. It only took a couple of minutes to locate them and once they did Hinata gasped.

"T-that's him…"

They watched at the blonde boy with the large gear-like weights on his arms and legs argued with a girl with grey and red/pink hair.

"B-but this isn't right. Those three there look just like him," said Sasuke.

Yugito frowned and said, "That's not all. They all contain the Kyuubi according to my senses."

"Just what the hell is going on?" asked Ikimu with an activated Shiyakugan. "Their Chakra pathways are identical as well."

"What? But that's not possible. The chakra paths are like fingerprints. No two people are the same."

Ikimu just sighed. "This is all too strange." And without another word he leapt out of the tree and landed in front of the group, effectively blocking their way.

Naruto was about to bop Tayuya on the head when a bald kid dropped from the trees and landed in front of them. He looked at the group with unblinking eyes. The red tomes were spinning and the veins were bulging around the edges of the eyes.

"Hello," he said in a voice that reminded the group of Naturo. "My name is Ikimu Hyuchia of the Hidden Cloud village. And my superiors would like to have a word with you six."

A second later five more people jumped down. Naruto noticed that four of them also had the strange pale lavender eyes with three red spinning tomes and veins while the older blonde girl felt somewhat familiar to Naruto and his clones. They rose from crouching positions and stood to their full height

"Ikimu! You idiot!" shouted the brown haired girl with long pigtails as she bopped the bald boy on the head.

"Ya don't just jump in front of people like that!" She pointed at Reiven's scythes. "Look at those things! He coulda lopped off your chrome dome out of reflex!"

Ikimu scowled and said, "Stupid girl. Leave me alone."

The dark blue haired girl with the bandages covering one eye looked at Naruto and began to tear up. "I've waited so long…"

"Huh?"

"I've waited so long…to meet you again…Naruto-Kun. Sasuke and I…We've been searching for so long."

Naruto looked over at his companions who all shrugged. A second later the unknown girl suddenly ran at him and grabbed him in a tight hug while the raven haired boy smirked and said, "Good to meet you again Uzumaki-San."

Naruto widened his eyes then gently pried the girl off of him.

He looked into her happy tear-filled eye and said, "I'm sorry. But I have never met you before in my life."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's Chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also I realize that the first eleven chapters are in need of editing. I will do that in time. I wrote those chapters without the aid of spell check and tend to miss them. On top of that I was still fairly new to writing fanfics when I started this. **

**Anyway expect chaps Fourteen and fifteen real soon.**


	14. Introductions and stolen bloodlines

**AN: Chapter fourteen comin at ya like a mug! **

**Enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Introductions and stolen bloodlines.**

Naruto and his companions stared at the group before him and likewise the group before him stared. He barely took notice of the sad expression on Hinata's face as he asked his question.

"C-Cloud? You're from Kumogakure no Sato?" He asked as Tayuya pointed at their headbands.

At Yugito's nod he narrowed his eyes. "Why should we believe that? I mean the minute we decide to go to the Hidden Cloud six shinobi from that village suddenly appear and want us to go with them? That way too damn convenient and I don't believe in coincidence or fate."

The six Kumo Nin widened their eyes. _"He was on his way to Kumo already?_" they thought.

Yugito calmly replied to Naruto's remark with a, "We didn't know you were already going to Kumo. We've actually been tracking you down for the last couple of weeks." She pulled out a child's T-shirt. It had an orange spiral on it and it caused Naruto and his siblings to gasp.

Naruto drew his sword with great speed and pointed it at Yugito.

"Why would you be tracking me? Huh?"

At this Hinata and Sasuke stepped forward. Sasuke spoke up first.

"It was Hinata and I who have been looking for you Uzumaki-San."

"That's right… We have been searching for you for five years now."

"I don't even know anybody from five years ago other then my siblings and Tayuya who are standing right behind me." Naruto was getting a bit annoyed.

Hinata teared up a bit and took a step forward. "Y-you really don't remember Naruto? Have you forgotten us that easily?" Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Its alright if you don't remember us. After all we only met once and it was very brief. However you left an impression on us and that's why we've been waiting to meet you again."

Naruto pointed his sword at Sasuke and said, "There's more to it then that. I'm jut one guy. Why waste five years of your life searching for one little kid that was nothing to the world?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a teary smile and said, "Its because…we too are from the village called Konohagakure No Sato."

Naruto gasped.

"We're all similar. I lost everything when I was six. Hinata had everything denied by her own family and you grew up with nothing for six years. You did meet us once. Five years ago. It was a day before you left Konoha. Don't you remember? I was that angry Uchiha boy. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto widened his eyes.

Hinata stepped forward and said, "And I was that little white-eyed girl that was walking with my cousin when you found us and tried to be our friend. But my idiot of a father interfered and told you to leave."

Naruto dropped to his knees and looked at the ground.

"Nii-San are you alright?" asked a worried Akira as she knelt down beside him. Naruto didn't say anything. He just listened as Sasuke began to speak again.

"That day, you changed us. For the better."

Naruto looked up at the two Hyuchia clan heads and gave a look of sympathy and happiness.

"Sasuke…and Hinata… I…have vague memory of two people with those names. I actually remember doing something like that when I was in Konoha but…your faces are just part of the crowd of many I have tried to befriend while in that place. I have little to no memory of Konoha other then the Old man. I don't plan to have them resurface either by trying to fully remember who you are."

Hinata sighed in sadness.

"I understand," said Sasuke.

Naruto got to back to his feet and addressed the rest of the cloud Nin. "Okay so you say you're from the hidden Cloud village right?"

They nodded.

"Why should I believe that?"

"You shouldn't. It would be unwise to just throw your trust out like that. However it would be nice if you at least humored us a little."

Naruto sighed and turned back to his group.

"Well what do you all think?"

Reiven and Tayuya weren't paying attention. They were having a thumb war. Tayuya kept winning because she kept making her thumb longer with smoke. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Isaribi stepped forward and said; "I don't see any deception in their eyes."

"Yeah but they could be really good at lying," said Akira. Naruto nodded then turned to his other brother.

"What about you metal boy?" he asked Naturo with a grin. Said boy just sighed and looked back over at the Kumo Nin who were staring at them expectantly. "Lets go with them," he said simply. Naruto turned back to the Kumo Nin and said, "Fine we'll believe you for now but first we will introduce ourselves to each other. Names, ages and goals, go."

He pointed at Yugito. She looked at Naruto and smirked a cat-like smirk that Hinata didn't like. She walked over to Naruto and planted a kiss right on his lips causing numerous reactions.

"H-hey!" exclaimed a red Hinata. Reiven, Izukie and Isaribi widened their eyes while Tayuya, Inakuto and Sasuke snickered.

Kyuubi growled inside of Naruto's head.

The kiss lasted thirty seconds and when she pulled away Naruto was a glowing red. "W-what the hell was that!?" he screamed. Yugito just grinned and said, "Hmmm the name's Yugito Nii I'm fourteen years old and I will be the strongest ninja in the world. Oh and that kiss was from the Nibi. She thinks you're very cute and handsome. No doubt Kyuubi will turn you into quite the man."

Naruto nodded then gasped. "You know of the Kyuubi!?" he shouted.

"Shh not so loud. We'll talk about it later for now lets just continue with the introductions."

Tayuya stepped forward. "My name is Tayuya. I'm thirteen and I don't have any goals really. Just to travel the world with these buncha Bakas and help them discover the truth to their mysterious dead clan."

Inakuto stepped forward and flipped a lock of his orange hair out of his face. "The name is Inakuto Hyuchia I'm eleven years old and my goal is to become the strongest Hyuchia ever. "That's right Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama. I'm surpassing both of you." Sasuke chuckled and Hinata smiled warmly.

Naturo stepped forward. "My name is Naturo Uzumaki. I'm…He looked at Naruto who held up ten fingers then one. Eleven years old. My goal is to make sure Nii-San never feels alone again."

The Kumo Nin didn't miss the pause or Naruto's silent message when it came to age. They wondered what that was about.

The pigtailed girl stepped forward. "Hi! My name is Izukie Hyuchia. I'm also eleven and my goal is to meet a cute boy that has a sense of humor. Some one that doesn't have the personality of a lump on a log like my chrome dome brother here." She then slapped Ikimu on the back.

Isaribi stepped forward and said, "My name is Isaribi. I'm also thirteen and I will stay by Naruto's side forever. And I will become strong and support Naturo-kun in the future."

The metal manipulator blushed a tiny bit and looked away.

Sasuke stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Sasuke Hyuchia. I'm eleven as well. My goal is to one day get so powerful that when the day comes that I finally confront my brother he will cower before me and the might of the Shiyakugan. I will crush his very soul."

Naruto and his group sweat dropped while Yugito chuckled. "Oh don't worry he's not always so intense. Just when he talks about his brother."

Reiven chuckled and stepped forward. "My name is Reiven Uzumaki. Also known as the bloody angel of Black Death my name is feared by all and my skill is unparalleled I...

He was interrupted by a bop on the head from Tayuya. "Quit bein so fuckin full of yourself idiot!"

Reiven just laughed and said, "Ah lighten up jeez! Any way I'm eleven…I think and my goal is to collect all the cool looking scythes out there. Or create my own."

Ikimu stepped forward. "You should know my name. I'm eleven and I plan to find a way to shut my idiot siblings up. Their loud voices grate on my nerves.

"Shut up baldy!" yelled Inakuto and Izukie. Naruto laughed.

"Well any way you all know my name apparently. "I'm eleven too! My goal is to unravel the secrets of the Uzumaki clan and I will revive the Hidden light village and rise it above the others just like my clan did!"

"Hey wait a minute since when was this goal created!?" yelled Reiven. Naruto just shrugged and said, "When that Jaraiya guy told us what he knew about my clan. Besides Its not like I'm ever gonna go back to Konoha or join another village. Stupid know it all adults with their arrogant ways and jealousy. I bet that's why thy destroyed my clan's village. They were jealous of its awesomeness!"

"Yeah whatever. Just know that if you die the Uzumaki clan is screwed."

"Shut up."

After the giggling and the wide-eyed stares from the Kumo Nin when they found out that Naruto already knew a bit about his clan, Hinata stepped forward and introduced her self. "I'm eleven and my goal is to have the Hyuchia clan hand the Hyuga clan a severe defeat and then rub it in the face of my father."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. This caused Hinata to look down with a slight blush. The last person to step forward was Akira. She yawned and said, "My name is Akira Uzumaki. I'm eleven years old. My goal is simply to exist. I don't have any big dreams of grandeur like my siblings. I just wish to have a normal life once this whole situation with the Uzumaki clan is resolved."

The others nodded then Izukie stepped up to Naruto.

"So um…"

"Eh?" was Naruto's response.

"I was just wondering how much do you guys know already? Ya know, about the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Izukie flushed a bit. "Well…because we know the secret and the origins of the Uzumakis and we also know about the origins of the bloodline limits of the world."

"Wh-what!?"

Izukie shied away. "Its true. We f-found a scroll in Iwa that explained everything about the Uzumaki clan. Its history, the village it created, the origins of the Kekei Genkei and a man named Kyokoto. There was also some last minute scribbles saying they had captured the Yondaime's legacy recently but then it fades out. As if a violent tremor rocked the village."

Naruto was stunned.

"_H-holy shit! No way! This can't be for real!"_

He looked the group and shook his head.

"I think we had better get to your village first. That way we can all discuss what we know. If you guys really are from Kumo then you will answer give us the last pieces of this puzzle. Then we can get on with the rest of our lives."

The Kumo nin nodded.

Naruto gestured toward his group and grinned.

"Lets go then."

"Hai!"

(Scene Change)

In one of the many hideouts of the country of Rice, a man with golden snake eyes chuckled sadistically as he tossed the unconscious and severely beaten body of a young woman into a cell with four other similar conditioned people.

"Excellent. Just excellent, that's five bloodline limits now. Kukukukuku. He walked over to a large tube and grinned at the naked form inside. It was a body. Tall and lithe but evenly muscled. It was a body aged to be about twenty. Multiple tubes, wire and IV's were attached to the body and it glowed with numerous seals.

Orochimaru's new body, cloned from his own original body. Genetically designed to hold foreign DNA. Bloodline limits, his true rise to power. He couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the aspect as the numerous computers continued to inform the snake user of the body's condition.

He eyed the body as it floated in the test tube in an animated state of unconsciousness.

"Excellent… Soon I shall have my body and my ultimate path to power."

"You'll never get away with this!" yelled an older man as his eyes began to glow red.

"Ah ah ah You don't want to do that do you? Remember what happened last time?"

And to prove his point Orochimaru did a quick hnd sign causing a seal to glow on the man's fore head

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

"Kukuku now sit in there like good little rats and enjoy as I use your special abilities to rise to god hood! I will be all powerful!"

"Cough. We will stop you…"

"Kukuku you really thinks you can? Go ahead and try fools. Try, try and try again until there's nothing left of you. Kukukuku."

He smirked evilly and checked off another bloodline limit on his list. Now all that was left was to locate the Kyuubi child and his siblings then locate the Kaguya the Tsuchi and the Uchiha.

He gestured with his hand and instantly there was a ninja there. He had round glasses and silver hair.

"Come Kabuto. We're going to Konoha to obtain the Byakugan. That is the only bloodline limit I can locate at the moment."

Kabuto smiled and said, "Yes milord."

Orochimaru cast one more look at his clone and grinned. The technology used for this was discovered in the ruins of Iwagakure two years back. He had went there in hopes of discovering what might have caused its destruction and stumbled across this instead. The technology was far more advanced then what that fool scientist in Sea had created and it made him ecstatic.

He looked at the five captured bloodline wielders and grinned. "Do not worry. You'll soon have another roommate. A little girl who posses a pair of wonderful pale lavender eyes."

The five gasped and the young woman form earlier said, "You're a monster Orochimaru!"

"Kukuku We will see what History will have to say about that. Good bye for now."

He and Kabuto then left the five prisoners to stare at the abomination before them floating in the test tube, with a piece of each of them making up its DNA structure.

The old man glared and caused a beam of chakra to shoot from his eyes and bounce harmlessly off of the clone's container.

"We will escape Orochimaru and we will show you he true power of our bloodline limits."

The others nodded in agreement. Determination shining in their eyes.

(Scene change)

Naruto looked up in thought.

"_The answer to the last of my questions lies within the hidden Cloud. I wonder what the scroll will say?" _

He looked further into his mind and saw that the Kyuubi was strangely quiet. As if she knew something that he did not. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn't feel like arguing with the fox today.

Instead he focused back on the real world and saw the blank eyed girl staring at him form the corner of her eye.

"Hinata right?" he asked.

She eeped and turned away. "Ha ha no need for all of that. I just wanted to know how you and Sasuke ended up in Kumo?"

"Oh that? Whew I thought you caught me staring at you…Eep! You didn't hear that!"

Naruto laughed some more causing the girl to blush harder.

"W-well in any case, Sasuke and I ended up in Kumo when we were kidnapped. We were waiting by the front gates hoping you would return to Konoha someday."

Naruto looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. We're glad. Kumo is amazing."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "No not about that. I mean I'm sorry for leaving you two like that. If I had known…"

"Shhh its fine. Besides we're here now right? We have plenty of time to get to know each Other."

"Yeah…"

Naruto gave off a soft smile causing Hinata to do the same.

But unknown to both of them there was someone else that was a part of the conversation.

Kyuubi could sense her container's growing happiness and growled.

"_**Little wench," **_she thought bitterly.

Off to the side the rest of the group was getting to know each other more. Reiven and Tayuya were chatting with Inakuto and Izukie while Ikimu and Naturo were talking quietly about the advantages of defensive moves while Yugtio, Sasuke and Isaribi looked on with smiles.

Akira was riding on the back of her fox and twirling her hammer in the air.

"Hmm it seems we're already bonding," said Naruto to himself.

Hinata looked at him from the corners of her eyes and smiled again.

"_Yes… We are."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sincerely and deeply apologize for the long ass delay. I've been a bit distracted as of late. That was chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Target Byakugan and news from Jaraiya

**AN: Once again I apologize for the delay. I once again was having computer probs again. It's my own fault really. I spend so much time on the computer. Jeez I need to get out more.**

**Here's chapter fifteen.**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter fifteen.**

**Target Byakugan**

**And news from Jaraiya**

It only took a day for Orochimaru and Kabuto to get to Konoha. Rice Country was not that far away. The whole way to Konoha Orochimaru was silent, lost deep within the thoughts of his own twisted mind and his brain focused only on his obsession with bloodline limits.

Kabuto remembered the day Orochimaru decided to take on this goal. It was a sudden epiphany to the snake sannin. He had been musing on ways to acquire every jutsu in the world when it came to him.

He had just left a certain organization when their plans clashed with his own ambitions when he began to think.

Kabuto was the one person Orochimaru trusted enough to make plans with. After the failed attempt on the brother of Sasuke, he had begun to devise a plan for obtaining Sasuke. The idea came as a mere chance.

Kabuto had jokingly said that Orochimaru would no doubt obtain al of the jutsu in the world except those that are naturally inherited.

This caused Orochimaru o gasp with a sudden realization.

And that led to this current moment. Orochimaru would first gather all of the known bloodline limits first; Combine them into a body worthy of Orochimaru then he would continue to learn every jutsu in the world. He was thoroughly pissed when he lost track of the Uchiha. The one with the bloodline limit that would double or triple his jutsu obtaining speed but he calmed down eventually. He would find Sasuke, even if he had to scower the ends of the world to do it.

Orochimaru and Kabuto approached the gates of Konoha and vanished under a powerful genjutsu. The guards would never know.

"Kabuto. You are to take close surveillance on the Hyuga clan. Let me know in two days time and be sure to explain to me everything. Including when their little princess is most vulnerable."

Kabuto nodded then vanished into the shadows.

"Kukukukuku. I wonder how my old home has changed?"

(Scene change)

"Your next mission is a D-rank mission," explained Sarutobi to the three that were standing before him.

"It seems that Hyuga Hanabi has taken a bit of an interest in you three after witnessing one of your sparing matches with your sensei."

The three took on surprised looks causing the Hokage to chuckle.

"Yes it seems she was quite impressed with your fighting abilities and desires to meet you. She's even paid for it and everything."

The Hokage could barely hold in his laughter at their flabbergasted looks and nearly lost it right then there when one of them asked his question.

"Hokage-Sama this makes no sense. Why would the heir to the most prestigious clan in Konoha wish to meet with us? She's not another one of those… (Shutter) fan girls… Is she?"

Sarutobi shook his head while hiding his smile.

"I guess that is for you to decided now is it?"

The three sighed loudly.

"Now now don't be that way. The Hyuga clan holds you three in high regard, seeing as how your abilities rival or even surpass their own. You three could found very powerful clans in Konoha."

"Yeah I know," said the girl.

"We'll get to that hurdle when we get to it," said the white-haired boy.

"Until then we will train."

"Yeah. If this…Hyuga Hanabi wants to meet us then I feel honored. I say lets go and give her a time to remember," said the girl.

Sarutobi smiled. "Alright. You have your mission."

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" the three then vanished. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile sadly. The three of them plus their sensei weren't going to stay in Konoha. They had their own village to liberate. And he couldn't convince them to settle down in Konoha instead of seeking the head of the corrupt Mizukage…"

(Scene change)

The three made their way towards the Hyuga compound. The longhaired girl keeping her fingers intertwined in the fingers of the white-haired boy. They had never met this Hanabi. She was a sheltered girl that got out very rarely. Though they couldn't blame the Hyuga for being so over protective. Not with the mysterious disappearance of a girl named Hyuga Hinata five years ago. The Hyuga concluded that Hinata was kidnapped in the middle of the night, judging from the large scorch mark the found near the front gate all that time ago so naturally they were more alert when it came to the sister.

As the three approached the gates to the Hyuga clan they were greeted with respectful nods and a couple of arrogant smirks.

"Here for your mission to be Hanabi-Sama's playmates for the day eh? Fine then, proceed." asked the guard on the right.

The three nodded and entered the Hyuga clan.

"_Playmates?" _they all thought.

The three made their way through a beautiful garden, past a few more Hyugas then to the main house where the clan head Hiashi was waiting.

"Ah so you three have showed up. I was worried you might be on another mission somewhere."

"It is no trouble Hyuga-Dono. We were free today to the timing was perfect."

Hiashi smiled then said, "Alright then, lets get this underway. Keep a close eye on her will you? She is a talented user of Jyuken but I'm willing to take no more chances." He then gestured with a nod to one of the servants who promptly disappeared into the house.

"I know you three are more then enough to keep her safe."

The servant returned and said, "I have brought her Hiashi-Sama."

Hiashi smiled and dismissed the servant.

The three then looked on with a bit of surprise as a younger girl with waist long hair and a blank face stepped from behind Hiashi. She looked to be about eight years old and she was dressed in a black kimono.

"I leave her in you hands for the day. Take care," said Hiashi before he turned and left. The three suppressed looks of surprise again when the girl stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Okay then," she said with mischief.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi! And I like you three! Kin Tsuchi, Kimimaro Kaguya and Haku Mamochi!"

The three sweat dropped.

(Scene change)

Sarutobi was reclining peacefully in his chair enjoying the contents of a certain orange book and smoking his pipe in content when it happened.

"Yo! Sensei! Long time no see!"

Sarutobi reacted out of instinct alone. He dropped the book and flung a Kunai straight at the owner of the voice with such speed the person barely had time to react.

"Hey! Watch I old man! You tryin to kill me!?"

Sarutobi snapped out of it and turned to the owner of the voice who was now sitting in a chair in front of him. His eyes widened a second later.

"Jaraiya!?" he yelled at the white haired man.

"Heh heh long time no see. I'm glad you're still a fan of my novel."

Sarutobi coughed a bit and slid the book into his robes before getting down to business.

"What are you doing here?"

Jaraiya's smile vanished instantly and his face became even more serious then that of Sarutobi.

"Sensei I have some very disturbing news for you. As well as a serious question."

Sarutobi looked on with surprise a growing sense of weariness.

"What are you talking about Jaraiya?"

The said man glared slightly and said, "Tell me Sensei. When you were going to inform me that the hair to the greatest clan in the world has been running around the world for the last five years?"

Sarutobi gasped.

"Y-you mean…Naruto?"

Jaraiya nodded then sighed loudly.

"And now, because he has been traveling all over, he has made several astonishing discoveries. Discoveries that could turn him into our greatest enemy."

Sarutobi gasped again.

"N-no."

"Its true! Not only has he discovered the scroll of sealing from his clan's village, he also knows that his clan does not originate from Konoha. I didn't tell him where his ancestors are from but it's only a matter of time before he learns that too."

"Jaraiya how much did you tell him?"

"I told him enough. He knows of the hidden light's history. He knows he is the last Uzumaki and he knows the names of the seven villages that wiped out his clan and the village they created."

"And what of… the reason?"

Jaraiya shook his head. "His…knowledge has not awakened yet. So he has no idea of what he is capable of…yet."

Sarutobi collapsed into his chair. "This is all my fault. I… I didn't do enough to protect him when he was younger."

Jaraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Because he is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi his life was hell. That is the reason he left Konoha. I sent two ANBU after him but they failed. Apparently he has a companion that can manipulate metal, some type of new bloodline limit. That bit of news made me a bit nervous."

Jaraiya nodded. "Yes indeed. Though I never saw any of their special abilities except the girl that can turn to smoke I'm not really surprised by that. He has five other companions and they're all very strong."

"So, any idea where they might be headed?"

Jaraiya sighed and said, "I told them that Hikarigakure's only ally was Kumogakure."

"Great so now they're headed that way."

"Most likely," said Jaraiya."

"Dammit. This is not good at all. I can only hope that Naruto is not a spiteful person. And that he can…forgive me."

"We've all made mistakes in the past Sensei."

"Yeah but…my sins are those that will get me sent to hell."

Jaraiya nodded and said, "You and me both sensei."

(Scene change)

Hanabi was more rambunctious then the three had originally thought. She was absolutely starved for contact with the world outside of her clan walls and therefore really happy to get out every once in a while. She constantly bombarded the three with questions on their bloodlines and always asked them what it was like outside of the village walls.

Kimimaro being one who didn't speak much unless it was to Kin, Haku Zabuza or the Hokage didn't really say anything to her.

Kin on the other hand was more then willing to tell the girl what it was like and even of her life before when she lived in Kusa.

Haku was also willing to answer questions, including the one on weather or not he was a girl."

For the entire day the three took Hanabi wherever she wanted to go. The girl needed it and they were inwardly happy to see the girl smile so brightly.

She was the complete opposite of any Hyuga, loud and hyper and always looking for something to do for fun.

The three rather enjoyed themselves.

When it was time for her to return home she gave a deep bow and thanked them profusely, promising to pay for them to play with her again sometime.

"Bye Kimimaro! Bye Kin! Bye Haku-Chan!"

Haku's eyebrow started twitching but he smiled anyway and waved the girl goodbye as her father guided her back inside.

Hiashi thanked them and sent them on their way.

But as the three made their way back to the Hokage they didn't see the figure shimmering in and out of invisibility also heading away from the Hyuga clan.

Kabuto was practically ecstatic.

"Wait till Orochimaru hears this!" he said quietly. His lord was sure to reward him greatly for making this discovery. He made his way to their meeting spot with efficiency, stealth and speed. Not a single person detecting him.

Finally he came upon the designated spot and grinned when the shadowed form of his master appeared before him.

"Hmm back already Kabuto-Kun? Didn't I say Two days?"

Kabuto bowed then said, "Forgive me Orochimaru-Sama. But I have news. News that you would be most glad to hear I'm sure."

Orochimaru gave a piercing look at his subordinate.

"Lord Orochimaru it turns out that the two from Kiri and the one from Kusa are living here. In Konoha."

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Kabuto this changes everything! Four all at once! This is amazing. Excellent work."

Kabuto smirked. "So what do you plan to do?"

Orochimaru smirked. "I will take the girl myself in a few days time and you will lead the three to me by using her as bait."

Kabuto nodded. And Orochimaru laughed.

"Kukukukuku Yesssssss. Now All I need to find is the Uchiha, the Kyuubi, brat's siblings and the rest of the world's bloodline limits. It won't be long now."

Kabuto could only smirk as the two began to devise a plan, one that would have all of Konoha in an uproar.

(Scene change)

Naruto and hid group followed the group of Kumo Nin for a week straight. Naruto was lost in thought.

"So this is it. My clan's history is only a few hours away. I wonder…" 

Inside, the Kyuubi just sat and watched.

**"_So the time has come eh? I wonder how he'll take it? Judging from what I found locked away in his mind all those years back when I helped him create his siblings, this should be good."_**

Unaware of his inner demon's thoughts, Naruto continued on. He and his companions had a quest to complete. One that began the moment they stumbled upon the ruins of the hidden Light village.

Hinata ran next to him lost in her own thoughts.

"_Naruto-Kun… You're in for an extreme surprise. You come from a magnificent and extremely powerful clan. I hope you can bear the knowledge you are about to obtain."_

The group arrived at Kumo later that day at about eight at night. Isaribi rode on a large fox that was summoned by Akira so that she wouldn't be left behind.

The guards didn't say anything as the large group of twelve entered the village. They already knew who was entering.

"Wow…It's beautiful," said Akira as she looked round.

"Too much sun!" said Naruto.

"I like it! Flying will be a snap up here!" said Reiven excitably. Tayuya nodded next to him. Naturo just continued ahead while Isaribi smiled happily as she linked arms with the metal manipulator.

The Hyuchia triplets found it a bit funny but then again they live in Kumo.

Finally they came upon the Raikage tower and in front of it stood a brown haired man.

"Hedeki Sensei we have returned with Uzumaki Naruto and his companions," said Yugito.

Hedeki looked a bit surprised then he regained his composure.

"Ah I'm a bit surprised you're back so soon. But no matter."

"Uzumaki Naruto, The Raikage has been waiting to meet you."

Naruto was surprised by this but said nothing.

The entire group followed the brown-haired man up several flights of stairs until the came to the door of the Raikage.

"Raikage-Sama they have returned with Uzumaki and his companions."

Naruto was surprised when the Raikage turned around and smiled warmly at him and his companions. This woman was beautiful. She looked to be in her early twenties but Naruto could tell from her eyes that she was older, probably around forty-five or so. She had dark tan skin and golden eyes. She was tall and athletic and she had purple hair.

She wore the kage robes proudly.

"Hello Uzumaki-San. My name is Mika. I am the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato and I have been waiting to meet you ever since Ikimu, Izukie and Inakuto returned from a raid mission in the ruins of Iwagakure."

"Iwa? What was in Iwa that made you wanna meet me?" asked Naruto with his guard rising. Did she know what they did to that village?

Mika noticed the guarded look and smiled sadly.

"You've been on your own for a long time huh?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "No. I have my siblings, Tayuya and Isaribi. I'm never alone."

The rest of the group could hear the sadness in his voice but before any of them could try and say anything comforting, he spoke up again.

"I was told that you have information on the Uzumaki and everything else."

Mika nodded and Hedeki was a bit taken back by his abrupt attitude. He was about to tell the boy to show the proper respect but stopped when the gaze of the boy with the huge glowing kunai on his shoulder gave him an icy look. A look the sent a chill down his spine.

"_Right, these kids grew up without a home or a village. Best not to berate them for too much. Still though…"_

"Can you show us? We've traveled all over and I would like to know. I came to this village because an old guy named Jaraiya told me that this village was Light's only ally. I figured you would have some information."

Mika nodded.

"You are correct. I do have some information. Mostly pertaining to the man named Kyokoto Uzumaki and what he did to create the hidden light. But you should have gone to Iwa. They had the greatest answers and all the info you seek."

At this, Mika pulled out a large brown scroll and flicked it over to Naruto.

The scroll was a bit tattered and was decorated with Iwa's symbol.

He flipped it over a few times and his companions huddled around him. His eyes widened when he saw the title.

"History of the traitorous Uzumaki clan and the man named Kyokoto? What does this mean?"

Mika sighed sadly and said, "open the scroll and you will know."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and did as told.

"_This is it," _he thought as the scroll unraveled. He didn't notice the Kumo Shinobi all holding their breath."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What lies in the scroll? What answers have yet to be answered? I bet you all have been wondering that for a while now.**

**All of that comes in the next chapter.**


	16. Truths revealed Kiroshima and Kyokoto

AN: Chapter 15 is here everyone. I wonder if any one has figured out what Naruto is about to learn?

**Oh well it's all getting reveled now.**

**Be prepared for long chapter As there will be a lot being explained.**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15**

**Truths reveled: Kiroshima's scroll and Kyokoto's Journal**

Naruto wasted no time once he got over his surprise. He had to know. This is what he had traveled all over the freakin world for to learn. Naruto took a deep nervous breath then began. His companions leaned in close to him.

"_Bloodline limits. It is said they are gifts from Kami or the results of making pacts with demons. They say that bloodline limits are the first ninjutsu, the very pillar of Shinobi techniques today. That is the legend. But if you are reading this scroll then be prepared to cast all of that to the wind right now, for I know the true origin of the bloodline limit. I was there when it was born. Everything you think you know about the bloodline limit is a bunch of garbage fabricated by a bunch of pompous rich men and fat politicians. If you are reading this scroll then you are about to learn the true beginning of the bloodline limit and of the clan responsible for its birth. _

_Signed,_

_The first Tsuchikage_

Naruto nearly dropped the scroll right then and there. Barely a paragraph in and already he's learning a lot. But his mind instantly locked on to the last part. Akira recovered from her shock first and she touched Naruto on the shoulder.

"Nii-san. That means…"

"Yeah…I figured as much too."

Naruto then continued to read.

"_Yes it is true. I know of the mother clan of the bloodline limit. In fact I had just turned twenty one when I met them."_

Naruto and the others were growing more and more anxious. It was obvious to them. Or it was growing more obvious with each sentence.

He continued to read.

"_I cannot say that I really trusted them at first. I mean, come on. They appeared seemingly out of nowhere asking to join our village. Iwa was still new. It was barely five years into its life. We were a paranoid and relatively small village. We had already been in a conflict with a village. They were a small travel weary clan that consisted of around seventeen adults and three children that looked to be around eight years old. They had red hair and stunning green eyes. Almost all of them wore spectacles and white lab coats with a spiral on the back. They were obviously well versed in the medical arts but they looked so corny stereotypical that I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them. They weren't too happy about that. _

_I remember meeting the leader of this clan. He was tall and lanky and had wild spiky hair that seemed to glow like fire in the evening sun. He had a goatee and wore no glasses. He looked to be my age and his entire aura reeked of a man that didn't take much very seriously. He told me his name was Mitoko and that he had heard of an upstart shinobi village in need of people. He said that he and his clan were nomads with no real home and that they could grant us great power. I'm talking power that could make other villages envious. When I asked him what he meant he merely said told me that if I accepted them, all of Iwa would find out in about five years. They said they needed to…build some things first._

_I was young and curious. What was it that the clan could give Iwa? My curiosity finally gave in and I agreed. Two days, a huge stack of paperwork and a complete list of the clan member's names later, the Uzumaki clan officially became a part of Iwagakure no Sato."_

"WHAT!?" screamed Reiven, Tayuya and Naturo all at the same time. Akira sighed and said, "Look guys, it was already obvious before we got to that part."

Her face then suddenly turned horrorstruck.

"W-wait! We… Oh no!"

Naruto also looked horrorstruck. "Iwa…"

Reiven didn't look regretful or horrorstruck. Instead he looked angry and a bit satisfied as well. His arm wrapping protectively around a nervous looking Tayuya was proof enough to know what was going through his mind.

Sasuke and the rest of the Kumo genin couldn't figure out why the Uzumaki's had reacted the way they did. It was as if they had some kind of deep tie to Iwa. One…they…wished to forget.

"_Gasp! Oh Kami!" _thought a wide-eyed Hinata.

Mika and Hedeki could only gape.

"U-Uzumaki-San what…?"

Naruto looked over at them and said with a forlorn expression, "I'll tell you later."

Mika and Hedeki already knew what was going on so they dropped it. Hinata too it seemed knew what was going on but the others were clueless.

Naruto took another deep breath and continued to read.

"_I was not disappointed. This clan…I've never seen anything like it! They showed me things I would have never thought possible! No. Should not be possible. They fought like demons! Literally! They displayed powers I never dreamed I'd see! The only one who didn't display anything extraordinary was Mitoko. He told me that his only abilities were massive chakra reserves and extraordinary stamina. Still though, to witness their abilities first hand was more then enough to get Iwa to be seen in a more respectful light by the other villages. The Uzumaki clan became famous in the span of five short years and in turn so did Iwa. We were the only village with such a unique clan. A Clan whose members could manipulate the air with no hand signs, or call forth massive mounts of chakra and fire it from their fingers. The Uzumaki clan had no need for ninjutsu. Their…natural abilities was more then enough._

_Iwa's fame continued to grow. The Uzumaki clan brought in many missions and a lot of income. Many came seeking citizenship in Iwa and soon we were powerful enough to finally be recognized as a great shinobi village whose leader could take on the title, Kage._

"So that's it…I always wondered how Iwa got so powerful so quickly," said Tayuya. During her time with Orochimaru, which wasn't very long, she was taught a bit of history on the shinobi villages, and even the snake sannin didn't know how Iwa rose to power so fast.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to Tayuya though and continued to read.

"_I was twenty six. Mitoko was twenty-seven. From the time he and his clan came to us, Him and I became very good friends. I was right in my assumption that Mitoko didn't take anything seriously. He was loud, hyper and always joking about one thing or another. Any time Mitoko was serious was indeed a time to be serious as well. _

_Mitoko had a son. His name was Arashi Uzumaki. Arashi was much like his father. He was bubbly child and liked to cause trouble. He wore round glasses and had the same fiery red hair as his clan. He never took interest in anything and was always so focused on messing with others._

_But on his thirteenth birthday at precisely five o clock in the evening, when the boy's eyes suddenly glazed over and his body froze up, I knew this was a time to be serious. The look on Mitoko's face proved it._

_Now this was something that had confused the hell out of me. Mitoko although looking serious, was also nodding his head in approval._

_We both watched for six whole minutes as Arashi's face went from fear to surprise then shock then understanding then excitement. It was as if something of great importance had been revealed to him. What was going on? I didn't understand._

_Mitoko scooped up his son then turned to me._

"_I think its time to let you know…what the Uzumaki clan can grant the citizens of Iwa."_

_I was shocked. Mitoko had instructed me to follow him to his clan home and I obeyed without hesitation. This was something that I had waited five years for."_

"Oh it's getting good," said Reiven with a grin. He like the others of his little family was so drawn into the first Tsuchikage's tale that nothing could divert them from it. Hinata smiled. She was the same way when she read the scroll.

Izukie and Inakuto were thinking the same thing.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued.

"_I was not prepared for what I was shown by Mitoko. I nearly had a damn stroke when I gazed at what was before me. _

_Hundreds of computers thousands of buttons and countless diagrams of what looked like twisted double helixes with different color codes. I saw words I had never even heard of before scribed on the walls and on posters. I saw journals and scrolls upon scrolls dealing with human anatomy. I saw sections of the double helixes taken in photographs with different parts labeled a, t, c, g, At, Ag, Ct… It was like some sort of code._

_There were thousands of pictures of these codes. Each one arranged in different manner. The entire floor was lined with numerous tables each with an array of intricate machines and computer screens that depicted the status of whatever was supposed to be on those tables which I guessed was people. _

_The members of the Uzumaki clan ran about, studying the double helixes and constantly took notes. They were like bees constantly working on their high tech hive._

_Mitoko looked at me then said, "Watch this," before he put his son down and began to ask questions._

"_What have you learned son?"_

_Arashi responded without pause. "I've learned it all. Things I never thought possible are now clear to me. This is so cool!"_

_Mitoko nodded then said, "Tell me what DNA stands for."_

"_Deoxyribonucleic Acid," said Arashi with a big grin. _

"_How many genes are there in the human genetic structure?"_

"_Around 25,000."_

_Mitoko nodded then asked his son, "How many chemical base pairings are there in the genetic code?"_

_Arashi looked in thought then smiled and said, "there are three billion."_

_Mitoko grinned to then said, "Now tell me son what are the repercussions of messing with the genetic structure?" _

_Arashi responded again. "The reprocesses are severe. Messing with the genetic structure can result in hideous mutations of the physical body. It could lead to disease and mental deformities along with death. It is very dangerous for an amateur to do so without the proper equipment or the knowledge."_

_Mitoko grinned again and said, "But we aren't amateurs are we?"_

_Arashi smirked and picked up a nearby lab coat that glowed with a glowing spiral and shrunk to his size._

"_Nope. We are the Uzumaki clan the carriers of the ancient knowledge. We have the ability to do what we want to the DNA of our species."_

_And that's when I did have a damn stroke. Words could not possibly begin to describe what the hell I was feeling. I wanted to yell out but my voice box had died. Just what the hell did I get myself into when I accepted this clan into my village? I was beginning to get scared._

"Holy shit!" yelled Tayuya.

"What's all of this mean!?" asked Isaribi.

Akira looked up. "I think I know…"

Naruto knew as well and he found himself unusually interested in Naturo, Reiven and Tayuya. He noticed the Hyuchia triplets fingering the edges of their eyes and Sasuke and Hinata were looking at Naruto while lost in thought.

"Keep going Uzumaki-San it gets better," said Hedeki.

Naruto nodded and continued.

_Mitoko noticed my expression and sighed. "Friend, please calm down I promise that what you see is in no way used to harm anybody."_

_I looked at Mitoko dead in his eyes and said, "Explain. What is going on Mitoko? What is all of this and how do you know so much about DNA?" Mitoko and his son had discussed things bout DNA that no one had even heard of before so naturally I was curious._

_Mitoko smiled and told me to take a seat because I was probably going to collapse when he was done telling me. I complied and I waited. A Little while later I became the only one outside of the Uzumaki clan to know of their…secret. He told me it all._

_The Uzumaki clan possesses a certain…Knowledge. It was ancient and it originated from a time thousands of years before the era of Shinobi. Back when the human population was enough to nearly overwhelm the world and during a time that weapons powerful enough to kill a Biju existed. It was a time where ships flew through the sky at extraordinary speeds and cities six times as big as three main shinobi villages combined decorated the earth. It was a time where towers touched the sky and shinobi were merely overdramatic cartoons. Technology was at its peak during this time._

_At around 1996 a group of scientists took on a seemingly impossible task. They had much support and enthusiasm of the people, as they too wanted to see if this was possible._

_At around 2014 they completed the project. Mitoko told me that many had wasted their lives to do so. But it was well worth it. With this new knowledge, diseases were completely wiped out, mental illnesses were cured and the lifespan of the people expanded. It was the golden age for Humanity. However the scientists were afraid that once they passed on, this knowledge would be lost. It worried them so they did the only thing they could think of. They encrypted the knowledge into their own DNA structures and made it so that it could be passed down through the generations. _

_Knowledge of the complete map of the human genetic code, the Human Genome Project. The ability to rearrange DNA in a way to create special abilities. I realized right then and there what Iwa had in its possession. _

_The Uzumaki clan created them all in order to show me the possibilities._

_All of these abilities were amazing and strong. They gave our ninja the ultimate edges in battle. But their power had a limit. The abilities could only be used for a certain amount of time as like jutsus, they drained chakra. I think it was a precaution the Uzumakis built in to keep people from getting too dependant on them but either way, It was because of this and the way they were inherited that the clan came up with a name for these abilities. Special powers passed down through the generations._

"_Kekei Genkei. These new abilities were given that title._

Naruto dropped the scroll and gaped at it.

"M-my clan…Created the world's bloodline limits. My clan is the only reason anyone has all these special powers…I can't believe it…"

Akira walked up to him and said, "Nii-San…the possibilities for you are endless…"

Naruto just continued to stare off into nothingness.

"Yeah…it's pretty amazing."

"I was stunned as hell when I learned," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the scroll and continued.

"_Years went by. Mitoko and I aged. Numerous clans left Iwa, taking their bloodline limits with them and the Uzumaki clan grew in fame and in size. Soon other villages were buzzing with news about these clans with powerful abilities suddenly popping up and joining. _

_The two clans Uchiha and Tenju formed a village thirty years after Iwa was born and called it Konohagakure no Sato. The clans eventually forgot where their abilities came from and Mitoko's son, Arashi took over as clan head. _

_Today I turn ninety. I have seen much and have become very wise for it. The Uzumaki clan brought Iwa its power. It brought the world its power. My successor, a man named Kotowa will take up the mantle of second Tsuchikage tomorrow. I hope Iwa continues to prosper_

_Signed,_

_Ukatane, Kiroshima _

_First Tsuchikage Of Iwagakure no Sato._

There was silence for a whole minute until Tayuya spoke up.

"So basically you have an ancient knowledge locked away inside of you somewhere and it's gonna wake up like a bloodline limit sometime in the near future?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I…guess…so."

Inakuto stepped forward and said, "But that's not all."

"Huh?"

The young Hyuchia pointed to Mika and said, "She has the second part of the scroll. It depicts Kyokoto Uzumaki's journal discovered right after Hikari was destroyed."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you want to read it?"

"Of course I wanna read it!"

Mika smiled before she fished a little black book out of her robes. The book looked old and beat up but it was in still relatively good condition. The cover had a picture of a man in his mid twenties grinning widely from behind oval rimmed glasses and doing a mock salute. He had layered spiky red hair that went past his shoulders and he had a goatee. His mustache was well trimmed and it stuck out to the sides with only a slight curve downward. He wore an open lab coat.

"Yep that's Naruto's relative alright. He looks just as dopey as these two idiots act," said Tayuya with a smile as she looped an arm through Reiven's and gave a playful slap to Naruto's shoulder.

"Shut up," said Naruto as he took the book from Mika with a smile.

"Alright then, whose up for part two?" said Reiven with a grin.

Naruto cleared his throat and opened the book.

Entry one age 11 

"_My name is Uzumaki Kyokoto. I'm eleven years old. Tou-San gave me this journal to help me gain focus but enough of that, I have something amazing to share! My knowledge has awoken! It was amazing! I was practicing with my sealing arts when it happened. I felt my mind get overflowed with information. This was the day I have been waiting for my whole life. Now I can begin my studies. I have so many cool ideas for bloodline limits! This is gonna be awesome!"_

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop a bit but he chuckled as well. "Must have been a big deal for all Uzumaki children," he said.

_Entry two: Age 12_

_Tou-San and the other members of the clan keep callin me a genius. They say I'm the first prodigy of the Uzumaki clan. I really don't get it but I do love all of the attention. They always ask for my opinion on weather or not certain nucleic acids are paired up just right and other questions like that. It's fun. No one else except maybe Tou-San gets this much attention. It makes me feel cool. _

_Entry three: Age 12_

_Tou-San died today. He was just too old to keep on living. I think he was around seventy-two. He never really gave out his age. The entire village had a huge funeral for him and they built a statue of him next to the first Tsuchikage and Mitoko-oji-San. Why is it that Uzumaki's like to have kids when they're old? It confuses me. Maybe it's in our genetic nature to want kids when we're about to kick the bucket? Just like ninety percent of us are doomed to wear glasses. Oh well…I'll miss you Arashi Tou-San. Try not to mutate angles with bloodline limits up there. _

There were a few teardrops marring the page.

At this, Naruto chuckled and he wiped a tear from his eye. He may have never met him but he felt a bond with Kyokoto. He reminded him of himself.

_Entry four: Age 13_

_I took to studying Seals, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. The clan sees me as their next leader and I ain't gonna disappoint them. I'll be the greatest man on the planet! Heh heh._

_Oh yeah the Nidaime asked us if we could create a bloodline limit for them today. I don't blame him. Iwa's clans left to become clans of other villages years ago. Right now the others are discussing on weather or not we should. I think we should. And I have the perfect bloodline limit in mind too. It involves mouths in your hands that can turn clay into living explosive animals It's gonna be sweet. Now I just have to find the right arrangement of nucleic acids and determine the right number of chromosomes and I'm set!"_

_I wonder why the Nidaime requested that so suddenly though? Iwa has been doing fine without a bunch of bloodline wielding clans running around. Well that is if you exclude us. But still. Oh well. I hope the old geezers say yes so I can see if my first Idea will be a success."_

_Entry Five: Age 14_

_I now know why I am called a prodigy. It turns out I have a far greater understanding of DNA then any other member of the Uzumaki clan. I can instantly decipher any genetic code shown to me, I can create the sequences to DNA that would grant a person amazing bloodline limits in mere minutes and I appear to have a never-ending thirst for more. Even as the other members sleep I am awake, constantly studying and taking notes, breaking down codes and making new ones. I have created blueprints to enough bloodline limits to make a single village powerful enough to take on the world. This though fills me with excitement. First there was the C4 bloodline that proved to be a great asset for Iwa and now this. _

_The possibilities are endless! I could found my own village and make it the top dog of the world! Not that I'm trying to take over the world or anything. But still…I wonder if I can?"_

At this Naruto's eyes had narrowed.

"_Entry six _age 14

_I went with the Tsuchikage to the hidden cloud about a week ago. There I met the cutest most beautiful girl in the world! I never thought such beauty could exist! Her name is Mika and she wants to be the Raikage some day. She has golden eyes and dark tan skin with purple hair. She was perfect. I had to talk to her._

_So I did. _

_We don't have much in common but we got along great! She has a lot of energy and a great sense of humor. When she told me of her goal I smiled and told her she can do it. She had smiled brightly. I fell in love in that moment because no other girl has such a fantastically radiant smile. I had to see it again._

_Over the next two weeks Mika and I became close, I mean really close. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage caught us making out in the office one day then they caught us again in the hot springs. She had snuck over to the guy's side when all the other dudes had left and we shared a couple hours of lip lock action there. Heh heh (Nosebleed) Not a pervert._

_Anyway when it was time to part ways I promised Mika I would see her again and she told me she'd be waiting. I will see that angel again. I swear on my name as a bloodline creator!"_

Naruto looked up and saw that Mika was glowing red while trying to hide her face behind her Kage hat.

"D-don't look at me! Finish reading!"

This caused everyone to laugh and the Raikage to blush harder.

"Wait a second the Raikage knew Kyokoto?! How's this possible!?" blurted out Tayuya.

Akira sighed and said, "Think about it. Kyokoto started this journal when he was eleven, making it only like thirty five years old witch would make Raikage-Sama and Kyokoto around forty-eight."

Hedeki nodded.

"That was impressive Akira," he said, Akira just shrugged.

"Right then time to continue reading," said Reiven

Naruto nodded.

_Entry six: age 14_

_I don't like the way the Tsuchikage has been talking to us lately. I don't know what's getting into him but it's going to piss me off. He sneers at us and barges in whenever he pleases. His eyes shine with an emotion I've never seen before as he walks around and inspects our home. I understand that he's the Tsuchikage but he better relax. I'm not a very patient guy._

_Entry six: age 15_

"_That's it! I can't stand it! I've killed my forty-second foreign spy! A quarter of our technology has been stolen already and numerous documents have gone missing! This is getting old! And the worse thing is, I know what's going on. The Tsuchikage has spread the word about the Uzumaki clan. Its not that I care about that it's just why he's doing it. The Tsuchikage is selling us out for profit. He's allowing enemy ninja to get into Iwa and infiltrate our compound and getting paid for it. He's allowing our secrets to be pilfered like common gold! I'm pissed! Those fools could not possibly create a stable bloodline limit without the proper knowledge! This is an outrage! They don't know what they're dealing with. It very dangerous shit!!!_

_Entry seven: Age 15_

_The anger is eating away at me. My hatred for the Tsuchikage grows more every day. How could he do this to us? The Uzumaki clan has been reduced to nothing. Nearly everything in our compound had been stolen the walls are bare and the notes, photographs and documents all gone or destroyed. We're a mere pathetic shell of our former selves. Oh Tou-San what should I do? It's going to take years to recreate all of that! And to top it off he demands another bloodline limit. Fuck him! He gets no more bloodline limits from us! _

_I think its time for a change of scenery…_

_Entry eight: Age 15._

_The clan looked to me for answers. Their eyes were so lost and hopeless looking. Their drive had been stolen from them. It made my sad and angry. They asked me what we should do. What was the future of the Uzumaki clan? I gave them their answer the very next day in the form of the Tsuchikage's head. I had killed the fool. Severed his head from his body with my sword. That bastard underestimated me. I took the clan and left Iwa in ruin. _

"_Remember this as a personal lesson Iwa! This is what happens when you grow to greedy and arrogant! Rebuild and learn from your foolish leader! And grow without the aid of the Uzumaki!!!!" I had shouted to them as I turned and left. I never looked back._

_Entry nine: Age 20_

_The world has proven just how foolish they are. I've seen the attempts to replicate the genius of the Uzumaki clan. It is not pretty. Abominations were created. I tried to warn them but no. Now monsters run rampant throughout the world and have taken many lives. Like I care. They deserve to die. The clan and I has been hunting them down and returning their disfigured and mutilated Chromosomes and bodies to normal and thus gaining new allies. Most of the attempts to create bloodline limits were done on poor children and homeless nobodies. I felt for them and offered them sanctuary among our clan._

_And as we travel the world I grow to dislike it even hate it. The shinobi villages have grown too arrogant. They need to be taken down a peg or two and I know just what I'm going to do. I'm going to create a village. I'll bring the Uzumaki clan to a greatness never before seen. Yeah that's what I'll do. This village will shine like a beacon of hope at night and it will vanish from unwanted sight in the day. I will make my village the most powerful and feared village in the land. The world wants bloodline limits so bad? I'll give them bloodline limits. They will rue the day they crossed the Uzumaki clan. Come world I await you in the future._

Naruto read on with a growing look of sadness.

"He's…warping," said Akira with a similar look.

Mika sighed sadly. "Seeing the world for what it truly can be at times made him bitter and spiteful. It saddens me still…"

_Entry ten: Age 21_

_Hikarigakure no Sato. That is the name of my village. We've been prospering for six months now and already we are well known. The other villages see us as a rising power and therefore with a bit of doubt and respect at the same time. Not many know of the Uzumaki clan anymore. We didn't flaunt our abilities. And besides history has been so warped now that no one would believe that my clan is responsible for the creation of the powers they so arrogantly wield. _

_I am a rather hardened individual. My clan has been through much but we recovered. Our grounds once again buzz with activity and countless documents, notes machines and photographs once again litter the walls, and floors and the children once again wait eagerly for the day that their knowledge awakens. I can feel some of the happiness I had lost before, returning. _

_And the citizens of the village seem to be living it up as well. My village is prospering and we are not worried by the growing concern the other villages are having towards us._

_Entry eleven: Age 27_

_Hikarigakure is now considered one of the great Shinobi villages. In fact we're considered the second strongest, trailing behind Konoha. Oh yes. My plan gets closer to fruition with each day. I have accepted close to three thousand people I into my village and they have willingly chosen to undergo my experimentations. I have so many different plans for bloodline limits. I can't wait to stun the world with them. My favorite creation so far is called Tenshi Hikari. Its my own creation that allows a person to create wings and a weapon out of sunlight. It also allows a person to create magnificent weapons out of light infused metal. My skill in seals is high enough that I can accomplish such things. The weapons I'll create will absorb sunlight and with the right words, release that light, infused with chakra to create amazing blasts of energy. _

_The clan suggested that I get myself that ability but I turned them down. Arashi Tou-San and Mitoko-Oji-San became powerful without any bloodline limits outside of high stamina and enormous chakra. I can too. I am Kyokoto I will show the world my power._

Naruto and the others read that passage and sighed sadly.

"Mika-San… What did Kyokoto do?"

Naruto was afraid to keep reading. Did the world actually have a valid reason for destroying Hikari? He didn't want to believe it.

Mika saw the look on Naruto's face and shook her head. "Just keep reading…"

_Entry twelve: Age 27_

_My village hasn't even existed for more then six years now and already the threat of war is upon us. My creations, Hikarigakure's bloodline limits have frightened them. Those diluted fools. Hikarigakure has become the most powerful. My village is talked about in every corner of the world. _

_And the greatness of the Uzumaki clan is known once again. The leaders of the other shinobi villages call me a freak. They belittle our clan and our ability to create bloodline limits. They deny the history. It saddens me to know how far the first bloodlines created by my clan have fallen. The Uchiha and the Hyuga have grown arrogant and cocky. The Tenju is gone, the Kaguya and the wielders of the Crystal Ice are under threat of attack from its own village. I will go to the leaders of the other villages and I will tell them of the origins of the bloodline limit. Perhaps that will quell them a bit. I do not wish for war but if they persist I will strike back with the greatest of my power. _

"And you can guess what happened form there right?" asked Mika with tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded. His head bent down and his eyes staring into the scroll. There were three entries left.

_Entry thirteen: Age 27_

_I did not expect to meet an old face at the gatherings of the kages, so I was pleasantly surprised when I locked eyes with the Raikage. She was every bit as beautiful as she was all those years ago. My heart filled with happiness as I saw her standing elegantly in the robes that signified her power. _

"_Mika-Hime. You did it," I said. Mika had gasped and leapt into my arms. I had never been so happy to see someone in my life. All those years of hardships had made the memory of this angel fade. But they came back with full force in that moment. After a few minutes of this, I removed her from my arms and addressed the rest of the village leaders. There were seven of them. Ame, Taki, Kusa, Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna, They were all there. _

_When I told them of the origins of the bloodline limit and the abilities of my clan along with numerous other secrets and a proposition of an end to this cold war, they instantly reacted in a way that pissed me off. They told me. No they demanded that if what I say is true then I was to give a few of my clan members to them so that they too could create more bloodline limits for them. They told me that my power and the power of Hikarigakure are far too great for its own good. They told me that it would cause problems for the other villages when everyone was seeking to hire a Hikari Shinobi over others._

_I told them that I don't give a flying rats ass about their concerns. If they are weary of the strength of my village then it was their duty to get stronger themselves. I told them that I won't sell out my clan members, that I was not like the second Tsuchikage. _

_They were not happy. They told me that I would regret my decision. They told me to be on guard, that I had a month to reconsider my decision._

_And now I will head back to my room. War is coming. Mika-Chan has allied with me. I can't let her face that danger. I will convince her to go back to Kumo._

_Entry fourteen: Age 28_

_I stand atop the tower of the Hakirikage tower with cold eyes. The entirety of the village stands at my feet. We can all see the distant glow of torches and we can hear the distant cries of hundreds of thousands of enemy ninja as they march upon us. Mika-Chan stands next to me. I couldn't convince her to leave. I couldn't convince Kumo to stay out of this. I am filled with happiness to know that someone actually cares yet I am worried as well. I don't want Mika and her village to suffer the same fate as what my village is about to suffer._

_I miscalculated. I didn't expect seven full-blown Shinobi villages to declare war upon my village and me. Are they that blinded by their fear? Are they that jealous of what I have? They all already have great gifts, yet they want more. I won't let that happen. I have already created a scroll containing all of Hikari's secrets and hidden it. I have destroyed all of the creations of the Uzumaki clan. They will get nothing. I have made sure of that. They won't even get Hikari's weapons. I wanted to show the world my power, the power of Hikari, the greatness of the Uzumaki clan. If fighting with every fiber of my being and unleashing the powers of my creations upon them is the only way to do it then so be it. Iwa's Tsuchikage will die first. I'll see personally to that. Then I'll kill that bastard of a Hokage. The old fool seems nice but he let the others influence him. He spouts out the mouth about the will of fire. I'll snuff it out. I am Kyokoto Uzumaki. The hero from the realm of light! And I'm tired of the whole fucking world!!!"_

Naruto was sobbing and so were Mika, Hinata and Isaribi. Those words written by Kyokoto were so passionate. There was so much feeling in those words. Mika had collapsed to her knees and her entire body was shaking with sobs.

"Oh Kyokoto-Kun I miss you so much."

Naruto gave Mika a hug and told her that it was all right, that he was sure that Kyokoto would be happy that she was able to live out a happy life.

Mika just nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright…just one entry left."

It was the moment of truth now, the climax of this entire thing, and the final words of Kyokoto Uzumaki.

Naruto gave one last look at Mika before he began to read. He noticed that there were old blood spots on the page

_Entry fifteen: Age 28_

_Even as I sit here and look at the solitary form of one lone little girl, resting upon on a temporary operation table, they pound at the doors behind me. _

_It's been nearly a year now. Hikari has fall. Heh heh but now before we wiped out half of their forces. They obviously underestimated me. Fools. But Hikari just didn't have the numbers they did so we were overrun. _

_I can hear their angry yells, demanding that I come out and show my self. No doubt they plan on torturing me to find out where I have hidden all of my secrets. Mika-Chan had fled. I practically forced her to. She didn't want to but I won't let her die. _

_The Uzumaki clan has died. It's just me and this one little baby left. They slaughtered everyone. I… I wonder… Will Kami punish me for what path I chose? Hmmm I actually cannot say that I care really. If Kami sees my chosen life as a wrong one then I will gladly spend the rest of eternity in hell. I don't need ANYONE judging me._

_Ugh I don't have much time. My wounds will kill me in this room. But I refuse to completely lose. This one girl will carry on the legacy of the Uzumaki Clan. I have encrypted a code into her DNA structure. One that will be passed down to her first son. The code is a bit of a wild card. Only Under the right series of events will the code activate. Once again I show my genius in this art. Only I could come up with something this complicated._

_The code is like an incomplete puzzle. It is designed to be a very versatile thing. Any thing could act as a puzzle piece. And once all the spaces are filled with suitable pieces, a devastating new Bloodline limit will activate. I don't know what the bloodline limit will be. I have merely placed the basis for the creation. It will be up to this girl's son to figure out what pieces will do. _

_This little girl. I know that I have no right to apologize to her. I do not deserve her forgiveness. The only thing I can do for her and for the Uzumaki's pride is to seal away her knowledge. She won't know of her heritage. She'll never know how to operate on DNA. I assume that those bastards are not so cruel as to kill a helpless newborn girl. I know it's a gamble as they have already killed everyone else. And…I assume they won't kill her once they discover that she will never know…how to create bloodline limits._

There were numerous tears stains and bloodspots blotting out the next words but there was one sentence that stood out.

"_I have given the girl a name. Her name will be…Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki. The mother…of the new Uzumaki clan…I hope…you find happiness… And to her son… Please restore our great clan. And make sure they never suffer again…_

_signed,_

_Kyokoto Uzumaki_

Silence. Not a single word was said. Even Tayuya was quiet. She had collapsed into Reiven's arms.

Mika walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kushina was discovered next to the body of Kyokoto by a hired ninja from the Whirlpool country. Like many others he resented the Uzumaki clan and he gladly decided to help with Hikari's destruction, but he was smart as well. He took the girl back to the land of Whirlpool and raised her as his own in hopes that she would eventually create bloodline limits for his country. She grew into a fine young woman but her knowledge never awakened.

Then came a great war between all of the shinobi villages. The general disappointment thrown towards Kushina was soon forgotten and placed towards concentrating on surviving.

When she was fifteen she heard of an amazing young man that had single handedly wiped out Iwa's army. His name was Minato Namikaze, a powerful ninja from Konohagakure no Sato. She fell in love instantly. She fled Whirlpool to meet Minato just two months before it was destroyed."

Naruto listened with great attentiveness. There was something he was missing. He was sure of it. Mika smiled warmly then said, "Kushina Uzumaki married Minato Namikaze four years after they met."

Naruto's eyes widened

"Kushina…is my mother huh?"

Mika nodded. I would assume so. But what surprises me the most is that you're a spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto did the only thing he could do.

"WHAT!!!???"

Mika just nodded. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Naruto."

"What will you do now Nii-San?" asked a concerned Naturo. Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. Tears were streaming down his face and onto the still open pages of Kyokoto's journal.

"We're going…to Hikarigakure…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There. I hope that was good. Took me forever to make sure I had all the right dates down so things would make sense. **


	17. Stolen doujutsu 2

**AN: With each chapter this story grows more popular. I'm glad to see that because this is one of my first fan fics, one of the survivors of my constant idea changes and story replacing. You guys kept it alive. Thanks.**

**Chapter sixteen **

**Stolen Doujutsu 2**

Hanabi dreamt of playing in the village with a young Kimimaro, Kin and Haku along with her lost sister without a care in the world. She dreamed they had no clans to be stuck to, and that no one was after their heads. She dreamed she laughed and played without a bodyguards breathing down her neck all of the time and that she could do as she pleased.

Hanabi always dreamed of that. It was the only thing she ever wanted, to be free. Free in the sense that she could forge her own destiny. Make her own decisions without someone telling her no because it would be too dangerous. She was absolutely starved of contact with the world outside of her clan walls.

So when she woke up and locked eyes with a pair of golden snake orbs scarier looking then an activated Byakugan she didn't scream. No instead she gasped and smiled a huge happy smile as she said, "A stranger!"

She loved meeting new people. It was the only rope to the outside she had. She didn't care that the man staring at her had appeared in the middle of the night or that he was skilled enough to get past all of the sentries. Hell she didn't even seem to know of the danger she was in as she began to bombard the man with questions.

"Who are you? What's your name? Are you a ninja? How strong are you? How're your eyes so pretty like that? Do you know Hokage-Sama? Can I ever get my hair as nice as yours? Those purple lines on your face make you look cool. I'm Hanabi Hyuga what's yours?"

Orochimaru was actually caught off guard by the girl. So much so that when he finally recovered he couldn't help but laugh as he held up a hand to halt her endless stream of words.

"My my such an excitable one you are." He then rubbed her cheek causing her to blush.

"You poor dear, you're starved of life aren't you? Been cooped up in this stuffy old room for most of your life haven't you?"

Hanabi's eyes widened, "H-how did you know?"

Orochimaru's grin grew as he said, "I can see it in those beautiful eyes. You've been denied your own destiny my child. Left out as the world grows around you. Tell me my dear how old are you?"

"Um e-eight." Hanabi's entire face was red. This stranger was so charming.

"Oh! Eight years old and you've never seen outside of Konoha? Your parents must be very protective of you."

Hanabi smiled as she regained control of herself. "Y-yeah. Father said I have a sister that was kidnapped five years ago. He's afraid that's gonna happen again."

Hanabi then saw a sinister look appear on the man's face and became more guarded.

"Hmmm How would you like to see the outside world young Hanabi-Chan? To escape from this prison and bask in your long awaited freedom?"

Hanabi's brain shut down at these words. It wasn't possible. It seemed so perfect. There was no way this was not a dream. But it wasn't a dream. This was really happening. Some one had come to take her to see the outside world. Some one had noticed her silent desire.

Orochimaru watched the girl's face morph from shocked to disbelieving to so radiantly happy that he couldn't help but feel a similar emotion inside of him for a brief second. He couldn't help but laugh at the rest of the Hyuga clan. They were so inexperienced in areas such as the wants of children. They only cared for their image and their status's well being. Even if that meant sheltering their heiress in a sad attempt to further dwindle the chances of having their precious bloodline limit stolen. He took one look into the girl's eyes and knew the answer before she even said it.

"Yes! I would like that very much! Please! I wanna be free! I wanna see the world. Are you truly gonna do this for me?"

Orochimaru smiled and rubbed the tears of happiness from the girl's cheek with one of his pale fingers.

"Of course my dear. I would not be here if that was not my plan. I will take you from Konoha and once I have the thing that I want from you, you can do whatever you want."

Hanabi's gasped in pure joy and launched herself at Orochimaru, grasping him in the tightest hug her small arms could muster.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! When can we leave?"

Orochimaru could help but smirk sadistically. This was so damn easy it should have been a crime against nature itself. But then again, he's already committed such crimes. He picked the small girl up bridal style and said, "We can leave right now," before vanishing via Shunshin, unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching the whole thing in horror.

(Scene change)

"Uh why are we going back to the Hidden light village?" asked a confused Reiven as he and the others looked at an angry Uzumaki Naruto.

Naturo spoke next. "I agree. Shouldn't we head to Konoha to get more answers? I'm sure the old man will be glad to tell you what he knows."

"Besides I'm positive that Jaraiya guy has already told the Hokage of us and no doubt that we're here in Kumo," said Akira.

Naruto didn't say anything, He just continued to clutch tightly to the journal of his ancestor. Hinata had a comforting hand on his shoulder. Finally he spoke.

"We're going…to restore the hidden light village then train there in secret for a while. I'm positive that we didn't get everything when we were in that village the last time. No doubt the place had hundreds of genjutsu hidden secret storage rooms, weapons and even the materials and blueprints to the numerous bloodline limits Kyokoto was planning to create." Numerous sets of eyes got wide at this.

"We're going to study every aspect of the Human genome and gain immense knowledge concerning it. We will help Isaribi with her unstable bloodline limit and figure out how to work the machines. Then when our knowledge awakens we will go to Konoha and confront the old man. If a fight breaks out well then a fight breaks out."

"But why wait to go to Konoha?" asked Mika.

Naruto finally looked up and startled everyone there with crimson demonic eyes.

"Because if I go there now I might raze the place to the ground."

Izukie chuckled and said, "Wow, yeah maybe going to the leaf isn't a good thing right now. But I wonder how you plan to restore the light village with only five or six of you."

"Not six," said Sasuke as he stepped forward.

"Eight," said Hinata as she too stepped forward.

"Wha?"

Sasuke smirked. "Listen we didn't spend the last five years looking for you, ditching Konoha and lending a hand in the creation of a powerful bloodline clan for Kumo just so we could spend a few days with you. We're going with you."

"But,"

"Don't worry," said Mika with a smile at Naruto.

"I already approved this. Sasuke and Hinata are not bound to Kumo. They can leave whenever they want."

"Yeah but we like it here. Kumo is a nice place," said Hinata. "We will always stand by this village's side but we will stand by your side even more Naruto."

Naruto and his group didn't know what to say, so Sasuke said it for them.

"A simple, we'd love to have you on the team would suffice," he said with a bit of a smirk.

Naruto glared playfully and said, "Alright fine. You can come. Hell you all can if ya want, seeing as you're all involved in this too."

Yugito, Izukie, Inakuto, Ikimu and Hedeki all smiled at Naruto's declaration but sadly only Yugito stepped forward. The Hyuchia triplets hadn't moved and Ikimu answered Naruto's silent question of why. "Besides Sasuke-Sama and Hinata-Sama, Izukie, Inakuto and I are the oldest and strongest members of the Hyuchia clan. We will stay behind and look after the clan while you are away."

Izukie giggled and said, "Though I am a bit miffed that you three get to see a legendary village and everything. Oooh now we're gonna have to train extra hard to keep up with you guys!"

There was a bit of laughter and Mika approached Naruto with tears in her eyes. She knelt down and grabbed the boy in a tight hug. "Naruto I want you to know that you have my full support. Kumo will stand by you and the hidden light once again."

Naruto gave the woman a wide smile and returned the hug. "Thanks Mika-San. That means a lot. Especially since we didn't really have nay allies before."

The Raikage smiled and stood back up. "You're so much like Kyokoto-kun. You'll do great things Naruto. You and your siblings."

"Speaking of which," butted in Yugito. "You never did tell us what was up with your siblings and what your involvement was in Iwa."

Then group heard Naruto sigh and look up with a bit of sadness.

"Well… As you all know I was treated like shit in Konoha back in the day so I left. The people there refused to let me have anything including friends. I was six so my natural logic was to go find somewhere where I could find friends. It was actually quite easy to get out of Konoha. Their security sucks."

There were a few chuckles from Izukie and Reiven.

"Anyway after about a week or two the Kyuubi contacted me out of the blue. Literally and decided to try and make me feel despair. She obviously didn't know who she was talking to back then and it ended up with her teaching me the shadow clone technique instead."

At this Mika, Hedeki and Yugito gasped while the Inakuto and Izukie approached Reiven Akira and Naturo to poke and prod at them.

"No way! You're saying these guys are SHADOW CLONES!?"

"Yes now get your damn hands offa me!" yelled Reiven as he batted Inakuto away with a wing.

Naruto chuckled but then got serious again.

"But that's not all. Kyuubi made them permanent that day and even suggested the idea for using items for bloodline limits for Reiven and Naturo. For a while I questioned what gave her that idea but now I think I know."

Mika nodded and looked up in thought. "Your Knowledge. Even though it hasn't awakened for you yet Kyuubi was able to find it in your genetic structure and mind and used it herself to make sure the bloodline limits for your siblings were perfect."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that what I thought too after I read Kyokoto's journal. So anyway that's the story."

"No it aint," said Izukie once again stepping in to close into Naruto's personal space. "Ya still didn't tell us what happened to Iwa!!"

Naruto sighed, as did Akira and Naturo while Reiven grabbed Tayuya's hand.

"We destroyed it."

That was all that needed to be said. The ones who hadn't already figured it out gasped and looked with wide eyes.

"You used the Kyuubi huh?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Reiven used the most. They had captured and experimented on Tayuya. Hearing her horrible screams caused him to snap."

"But how did you manage to take on an entire major shinobi village? Even with the Kyuubi that should have been impossible. Especially for a bunch of toddlers."

"Hey! We weren't toddlers we were children. One level above that stage and anyway we won mainly because Naturo's metal and the kyuubi's chakra protected us from like ninety five percent of the harm." This statement came from the ever-intelligent Akira.

The Kumo ninjas, including Hinata and Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe. "He's the Jinchuuriki for the most powerful of the Biju, Heir to a clan that can create, destroy and even enhance any bloodline limits and he can make living clones of himself. Wow you certainly will be a very desired man when you're older Naruto. Heh heh."

Hedeki smirked when he saw Hinata place a possessive hand on Naruto who didn't notice as he chatted with Sasuke and Yugito.

"So will the knowledge awaken for them too?" this surprisingly came from Ikimu as he examined the three clones more thoroughly.

"Ya know? I don't really know. They can use the Kyuubi's chakra like me so who knows. They are my clones so I'd say yeah."

He smiled when Reiven said, "Man that'd be sweet!"

Isaribi who was still unsure and shy around all of these strangers stayed partially hidden behind Naruto's metal manipulating brother. Though she was quite happy to know that there were so many unique people out there and that she wasn't an outcast in the world. She couldn't wait to start training with them.

But for the moment she just opted to stay mostly hidden by Naturo with her arms wrapped around his left one.

"So anyway I think we've wasted enough of your time Raikage….Sama, so we'll be leaving now."

Mika chuckled at Naruto's reluctance to acknowledge her as someone to respect and gently bopped him on the head. No need to be formal Naruto. Call me Mika."

Naruto nodded and gave the woman a smile. "Well anyway we'll be leaving. Thank you for the info on my clan. Here's you're boyfriend's Journal back."

Mika smiled and gave the journal back. "Keep It Naruto. It's an heirloom of your ancestor and it could probably help you more."

Naruto said nothing as he reclaimed Kyokoto's old journal. He just smiled and waved to the Hyuchia triplets. "It was fun you guys. Make sure you get nice and strong while we're gone. That way we wont be able to totally kick your asses when we come to visit. And don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on your leaders."

Izukie giggled, Inakuto grinned widely and Ikimu grunted. Naruto turned to his group now consisting of, Sasuke, Hinata, Isaribi, Tayuya, Reiven, Akira, and Naturo.

"Alright lets go. We got a lot to do."

"Um Naruto-Kun how long are we going to be isolating ourselves in the Light village?"

Naruto smiled a bright handsome smile, causing Hinata to blush.

"Just until my knowledge awakens then we'll take an active role in the world." The group nodded and began to head out.

"Take care. All of you," said Mika. Naruto merely grinned and led his group out, through Kumo and back out into the outside world.

"I'm gonna miss him," said Izukie.

"Who? Sasuke-Sama? Or Naruto? You have a crush on Naruto don't you! Hahahahahaha!!"

"S-shut up Idiot! I don't have a crush on Naruto!"

Ikimu just sighed. "I have idiots for siblings," he muttered.

Mika and Hedeki just watched the scene with amusement. None of them, including Naruto's group would know about what was happening in Konoha until much later.

(Scene change)

An alarm blared and people were running around all over the place in a frenzy. The Hokage himself hadn't been this alert since the last Uchiha and the previous Hyuga Heiress had gone missing. Hiashi was in tears and the entire Hyuga clan along with just about every ninja in Konoha was up and running all over, covering every inch of Konoha in a desperate search for the recently missing Hyuga Hanabi.

It had happened so suddenly. Hiashi was asleep when the young branch member by the name of Neji came bursting into his sleeping quarters yelling about Hanabi-Sama and a pale skinned stranger enticing her into leaving with him. After a brief description of the stranger Hiashi awoke everyone.

"We have to find them!" he yelled in a panic ridden voice.

(Scene change)

There were three people other then Hiashi that were affected the most by this. Kin Kimimaro and Haku tore through the village as fast as they could, eyes aflame with righteous fury, Zanbatous and bloodlines active. Anyone who saw them would cringe and got out of the way as fast as they could. The three of them were pissed. Someone would dare kidnap little Hanabi? Not on their watch.

They ignored everything else around them and communicated with hand signals. Their teamwork was impeccable. Zabuza was somewhere else. No doubt assisting the Hokage in trying to calm everyone down. They were making their way down the center of the village when three kunai imbedded themselves into the ground before them, causing them to skid to a halt and look around.

"Hello you three. It is a great honor to meet the three of you. Kin Tsuchi, Kimimaro Kaguya and Haku Mamochi. "

The three teens looked up and saw a silver-haired glasses wearing teen smirking down at them from the roof of a civilian home.

"Who are you?" asked Kimimaro in his ever-monotonous voice. The boy's smirk merely grew as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. An action the annoyed all three of them.

"Hmm who am I you ask? I could give you many answers. I could tell my name, I could tell you my rank and even where I'm from. I could also say that I am the right hand man of a powerful ninja and finally I could tell you…that I…am the one responsible for the missing Hyuga girl."

As soon as he finished that last word he had to jump to the side lest he get cleaved in half by Kin's Zanbatou.

"Where is Hanabi-Chan? Tell us or die."

The boy laughed at fist, then gasped when a spear of bone jammed into his upper arm. Kimimaro glared and said, "We do not joke foolish scum."

The boy jerked himself off of the bone and turned and ran, all the while laughing. "Why don't you follow me and find out?"

The three wasted no time in pursuing the stranger. They weaved in an out of crowds leaped over house and rounded around other panicking ninjas in their pursuit of the boy until finally they chased him out into the forests. The boy was having quite a difficult time, what with vines, ice balls and bone spears constantly coming at him but he had managed to do his job. When they got to a clearing he turned to face the three.

"Heh heh heh Kin, Kimimaro and Haku. I welcome you to your last day of freedom."

Kin scoffed and raised her sword, leaves from trees and grass from the ground growing and condensing on her shoulders in the form of a pair of huge dragon-like wings. Vines burst from her forearm and wound down and around the handle of her blade and her hair turned green and reshaped to look more like a reptilian tail.

Haku's skin turned blue and his hair solidified. His blade became encased in a near invisible layer of ice and the area around him became considerably colder.

And Kimimaro had bone spikes grow from his shoulders, his kneecaps and had his spine grow to form a bony bladed tail. The arm holding his zanbatou became encased in a layer of bone as well.

The boy examined the three and grinned even more. "You three have indeed been training haven't you?" Haku answered by lunging at the boy.

"Now now no need to get antsy, our main guest of honor will be here in a second."

"What?" asked Kin. "Someone else?"

The boy laughed. "Of course. You didn't really think I'd be the only one responsible for all of the excitement did you? Weren't you paying attention when the Hokage gave his description of the person you were to be looking for?"

It took a second but the three got it, and they gasped.

"That's right you three. You are prizes that Orochimaru-Sama seeks."

Kin spoke with a shaky voice as she knew who this nin was. "B-but what would that freak want with any of us or Hanabi-Chan?"

They suddenly tensed and leapt to the side as a large snake lunged from the forest behind them, and on the snake's head stood Orochimaru with a smiling Hanabi in his arms.

"Kukukuku, what is it that I seek you ask?"

Orochimaru suddenly coughed up a glowing blue sword, the Kusanagi. He gently placed Hanabi on the ground next to the boy and smirked down at the three while licking his lips.

"I want…your Kekei Genkei."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was that? I'm going to be up dating this more often from now on. The sme goes for my other fics as well. **


	18. Travel and the changing firecracker

**AN: Long time no see everybody! I hope you all didn't get too impatient while waiting. I know I should be updating faster. Hell when I first started I had a chapter complete once every two days. Oh well. I'll try to speed it up. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Travel and the changing Firecracker**

It was eight in the morning and Konohagakure was still in a state of panic. Ninja were still running all over the place trying to locate the missing Hyuga Heiress but it was all in vein. She was gone. Hiashi was a broken crying mess; He kept blaming himself for this. He kept saying it's his fault for pushing his children away. He was walking sullenly through the village, ignoring everything around him when The Hokage appeared in front of him looking grave.

"Hiashi-Dono I think we have a lead," he said, "Kakashi picked up the scents of Kin, Kimimaro, Haku and another person heading into the forests."

Hiashi felt his heart leap. If anyone could get his daughter back it was those three. The old Kage gave a warm smile. "Come on."

Hiashi nodded and shunshined away with the old man.

They arrived in a forest clearing that honestly looked like a war between two groups of one hundred men was fought there. The entire area was littered with craters, scorch marks, and broken and uprooted trees.

Patches of Ice were everywhere and large spears of bone were jutting from the ground and trees. Vines and massive flowers lie dying all over the place and blood splattered in six different places. There were so many broken Kunai and shuriken laying around that the Hokage honestly believed that a hundred men were there for a second.

But what made his heart nearly stop were the three large Zanbatous stabbed into the ground and a scroll placed in front of them.

Zabuza who had accompanied the small group of ninja let out an enraged snarl. "Who the fuck did this!?"

The Hokage had an idea and his suspicions were proven correct when he read the letter. It was a note that made his gasp.

"_Sarutobi Sensei_

_My you really are a clever one aren't you? I never would have thought you were capable of such deviance. To think all this time you had the Dead Bone pulse, the KusaRyu and the Hyouton bloodlines all safely hidden in Konoha. Though I do have to wonder how you came in possession of such rare treasures. Oh well. Not that it matters, because you have made my job so much easier. I must also commend you for training them so well. They nearly killed Kabuto-kun, Tore off an arm and ripped out two ribs. They scared poor little Hanabi-Chan though and for that I must frown at you. Kukukuku. But don't worry; I'll make her all better. I'll light up her world and show her what it's like to be free. After that I'll take what I need from her. Actually I'm pretty sure she'll willing hand it over. Then I'll release her. If she stays here then we all know who the better father was won't we? Kukukuku. I must thank you Sarutobi-Sensei for these wonderful gifts. Four bloodline limits all at once. Now all I have to do is find the Kyuubi child's siblings and the youngest Uchiha and all will be well. I will ascend to godhood! Kukukukuku_

_Goodbye Sensei. _

_Goodbye Hiashi-San_

_Goodbye Zabuza. _

_Until we meet again. _

Sarutobi read and re read the letter three times before he finally dropped it, allowing Zabuza and Hiashi to read it and gasp as well. He couldn't believe it.

"Orochimaru…I'll get you."

Zabuza and Hiashi had vowed the same thing.

(Scene change)

Naruto and Reiven were sparring, Akira, Yugito and Isaribi were off fishing, Sasuke and Naturo were locked in a staring contest and Tayuya was cheering for Reiven. "Yeah! Kick his blonde ass! Wing boy!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he blocked a strike from one of Reiven's scythes with one of his swords.

"We don't need a peanut gallery! Go do girl stuff or something!" yelled the blonde as he went for a kick to his brother's head. Tayuya glared and six smoke tentacles shot from her shoulders and right at Naruto.

"Fuckin asshole! You wanna say that again!?"

Naruto responded by slamming his orange sword into the ground causing a wall of earth to shoot up and block Tayuya's attack. "Yeah! I said go do girl stuff!!!"

"I'll show you girl stuff!"

And now Naruto found himself fighting Tayuya and Reiven. He ducked under a huge smoke fist from Tayuya and then jumped over Reiven's scythe. "Ha! Ya both suck! What was all that training with the Kitsunes for? Huh?"

Reiven glared and slammed his transparent scythe into the ground. "Demonic fox art! Raging fox fire!" A massive wave of blue fire exploded from the scythe and speared across the ground at Naruto. Tayuya helped by launching hundreds of kunai shaped smoke projectiles. "Crap!" Naruto thought he was crewed.

Right up until someone dropped from above and started to spin. "Kaiten!"

A huge dome of chakra sprang to life as the wave of fire and smoke slammed into and swirled around it, dispelling it. Once the kaiten died down it revealed a smirking Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Ha! At least someone's on my side. Hinata and I are gonna kick your asses now!"

Hinata gave a smile and a slight blush as she spared Naruto a quick look before focusing on the two in front of them, determination shining in her eyes.

"Bring it on!" yelled Reiven, and then the four surged forward.

For the next hour the area was filled with explosions, jutsus and a constant stream of courses. Naturo and Sasuke just sighed and continued to stare at each other.

"So you have a unique bloodline limit," began the Hyuchia Clan head. Naturo nodded. "And you as well."  
Sasuke smirked and without a word, his eyes transformed from jet black to pale lavender with three crimson tomes and no pupil. "Indeed."

The two had hit it off quite quickly. They had similar personalities and therefore could relate a bit more to each other than the others.

"We'll have to spar sometime," said Naturo. Sasuke smirked. "Anytime."

It was at this moment that the three girls and one fox returned. Akira had a large basket on her back full of fish, her fox had a huge fish in its jaws, Yugito was happily picking her teeth with a fish bone and Isaribi looked a bit reluctant to admit to the fact that she had helped capture the fish, probably something to do with her bloodline limit.

"Hi guys!" chirped Yugito with a smile. Naturo and Sasuke turned to her and gave slight nods, hunger evident in their eyes. The spar between Naruto, Hinata, Reiven and Tayuya halted instantly and all four headed back into the camp looking like they had been through hell and back. Reiven's right wing was broken and being held in place by Tayuya as it healed. Sasuke would never get used to seeing the red chakra surface and visibly mend broken limbs. It was… freaky. Probably because of the feeling the chakra gave off. Foul, evil. The chakra of the Kyuubi herself. And his eyes which had still been activated when he turned to the four got a full complete and magnified view of Reiven's inner chakra and the bones healing in his wing.

"Bout time! I'm starved!" exclaimed a grinning Tayuya as she used a smoke limb extension to grab three fish then used a light fire jutsu to cook them in a matter of seconds before she dug in.

Isaribi turned green and looked away with a look of nausea, an understandable action.

Naruto grunted and sat down, nursing a bruised shoulder and allowing Hinata to tend to the wound despite the fact that like Reiven, it was healing. The blonde enjoyed the attention the girl was giving him, though the growling from the Kyuubi in his mind was something he could do without.

Reiven himself had flown over to Akira, snatched six fish and flown back to Tayuya before the girl could even blink. And like Tayuya, used heat to cook the fish in no time at all then started to dig in as well, dropping his scythes as he did so.

She huffed in annoyance and placed the basket down in front of her, she was mumbling about impatient siblings and their smoky girlfriends and Yugito used her own fire jutsu to light the pile of logs and dried plants in front of them. Once the fire was big enough, everyone gathered around and grabbed sticks and the fish. They enjoyed the rest of the evening and a good portion of the night in each other's company, getting to know each other more. It was a good experience. Naruto had learned the full story as to How Sasuke and Hinata ended up in Kumo and how they had merged their bloodline limits and also had it implanted into a large group of orphan children, creating a new clan. Naruto was actually impressed with Kumo's genetic manipulating skills. The Shiyakugan seemed to be in perfect working order. There seemed to be no adverse side effects.

Then again Kumo's Kage was his ancestor's lover. It was only natural that she learned a bit from him. Still though, he promised himself to check on the Hyuchia clan once his knowledge awakened, just to make sure there were no late side effects.

As the night rolled in everyone began to settle in and relax. Akira opened up the Hikari Scroll and proceeded to study. It was a habit she enjoyed a lot more than her brothers. Admittedly Naruto hadn't really examined the scroll at all. He vowed to change that. Naturo relaxed by his sister and started to read over the scroll with her. There were so many secrets in that scroll even after five years of having the thing; they still haven't come anywhere close to reading all of it. There were so many storage seals in that scroll, containing more scrolls or items that it made his head spin every time he thought about it. And on top of that, most of the words he had actually read in the scroll were way too confusing and complicated to understand. Akira seemed to understand them though and that annoyed him a bit.

Because she wouldn't help him out. She seemed to take pleasure in torturing him. She did give a helpful hint once.

"When your knowledge awakens you'll understand it."

But how the hell was she able to get it?

"**Girls are more intelligent than boys," **was the Kyuubi's response. Naruto scowled. _"I doubt you'd be saying that if you were a boy so shut up." _

The roar that came after that response almost made him wince.

"**Insolent brat!"**

Naruto scowled.

"Naruto? You look mad. Is something wrong?"

His mental shout at the fox was halted before it even began when he saw Hinata's pale orbs staring at him. He noticed that Sasuke also looked a bit worried but Naruto's companions and Yugito just continued on with what they were doing. Not surprised in the least.

Naruto grinned. "Naw just yelling at the fox, nothing to worry about Hinata-Chan."

Hinata blushed.

"Is it wise to yell at the demon locked inside of you?" asked Sasuke. Naruto shrugged. "Damn annoying furball never shuts up and she always yells at me so I can yell all I want."

Akira's fox didn't look overly pleased but didn't do anything. This was a normal practice among this group of humans and he knew that the Kyuubi and the boy she's trapped inside of actually had a bond. They just didn't want to admit it.

Sasuke didn't really look convinced but dropped the subject anyway. It was Naruto. In the short time he's know the blonde he has already made the correct assumption that the boy was hard to scare. He'd probably yell at her even if she wasn't sealed. Even if it meant he'd died in a flash of teeth and drool.

Yugito giggled and plopped down next to Sasuke and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry even if He yells at his demon she's not goin anywhere anytime soon unless she wants to die."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright enough talk about demons and take your asses to sleep," said Tayuya as she used her smoke to smother the fire.

"Uh, not all of us are tired," said Reiven. Tayuya just huffed and grabbed the boy around the neck and collapsed to the ground with him. "Too bad for you, your wings are warm and I'm cold."

Reiven sighed but complied, covering both him and his girlfriend up with his wings.

Naruto yawned, "Yeah…It's probably smart to get some sleep. Cause I wanna get to the Hidden Light as soon as possible."

There were nods of agreement from the others and Naruto just fell backwards and stared up at the sky. He absentmindedly noticed Hinata unrolling a sleeping bag a few feet away from him and turned to face her. She turned and gave him a shy smile and a cute blush as she slid into her bed. "Good night Naruto," she said. Naruto smiled. "Goodnight Hinata."

Isaribi plopped down Next to Naturo, not trying to be too far from him. The metal manipulator didn't say anything. He rather enjoyed her company. The fish girl placed a hand on his arms then gave a relieved sigh as she closed her eyes.

Akira silently rolled up the scroll and snuggled close to her fox with Yugito joining her with a grin and a purr.

And with a few more muttered goodnights, the camp descended into silence.

That is if you ignored Reiven and Tayuya's whispered insults.

(Scene change)

The Hidden village of the sound is not a traditional hidden village. It's more of a series of underground compounds hidden under the ground. However it has everything needed to be considered a hidden village, Ninja, medical facilities, a country to occupy. Orochimaru's village had all of this and more.

Including numerous rooms where horrible experiments were conducted.

And as Hanabi trailed alongside Orochimaru with one hand clung to his, she examined all of this in wonder. Some of the things she saw would have traumatized any other child but to Hanabi it was all so fascinating and new to her. Being the sheltered child that she was she was unable to determine right from wrong, moral from inhumane, and death from fascination. Even as she saw a young woman screaming in agony as numerous hooks and machines literally dissected her and put her back together again trying to figure out how her unique body worked. Even as she passed cells containing people half starved, half alive, mutated beyond human recognition or actually dead all she did was smile in wonder at the new things around her.

"Oro-Nii-San what's that?" she asked as she pointed to a huge tube of water holding and unconscious boy with blue skin and shark-like teeth.

Behind them Kabuto was trying to hold in his amused laughter at the scene before him. This girl was unlike any girl he had ever met in his life. She was so thirsty for new things that she couldn't even identify the undoubtedly evil environment she had entered. And the more he examined the girl the more his amusement grew. Hanabi bombarded Orochimaru with constant questions about the numerous experiments taking place around her. She had even activated her byakugan to see into some of the more confidential rooms and all she did was asked what was happening.

And Orochimaru answered her, swiftly, thoroughly and honestly, making the girl widen her eyes at all of it.

Kabuto knew that Hanabi given a little bit of time would willingly give Orochimaru her bloodline limit…in exchange for knowledge, for the freedom that was denied by her family. It was enough to make anyone laugh. Instead he opted to hold the unconscious form of Kimimaro and Kin steady on his shoulders.

Orochimaru had Haku over his left shoulder and his right hand in Manabí's. He was also very amused and a bit surprised at the young Hyuga. He thought she was going to be afraid once he brought her here but it turned out to be the opposite. He was intrigued by her thirst for knowledge. The girl was fascinated by his experiments. Joe of them had repulsed her.

A plan began to form in his head.

No one, not even his closest men and women could handle seeing all of the horrors hidden deep within Otogakure no Sato. There was always something that disgusted someone. No matter whom it was. But this girl was different. Even with her naiveté and her thirst for knowledge something in here should have scared her to death.

He found himself interested in this girl. Perhaps he had finally found…an apprentice. He'd have to see what the future held.

He, arrived at arather large steel door and shoved it open with little effort. Hanabi followed him in along with Kabuto. There were numerous computers and hundreds of glowing tubes connected to a large testube holding Orochimaru's clone. The body just floated there undisturbed by the outside environment save for the slight burn marks on the glass. Its eyes were closed but Hanabi knew who it was and she smiled excitedly.

"It's you Oro-Nii-Chan!" she said with delight.

"Kukukuku Yes. It's me, or rather…my clone. I plan to take that body and use it to gain supreme power and immortality."

Hanabi giggled and looked up, innocence in her eyes.

"Oro-Nii-San what's im…imtality?"

Orochimaru chuckled in the same sadistic way he always did. Immortality my dear is to live forever. That is what I will do."

Hanabi looked up in thought, confused. But she gave a declaration anyway. "I'll live forever too!" she said with a huge smile. Orochimaru chuckled and patted her head.

Then he turned and faced the area left to the test tube. There was a cage with five people asleep in it. They were pitiful looking dressed in rags. There were two females, one a young brunette woman who was still healing from her injuries, and a girl of around fifteen. There was an older man, a young man and finally and boy of around six. Orochimaru chuckled and tapped the bars once. The cage door swung open.

"Kukukuku wakey wakey," he said. Instantly five pairs of eyes snapped open. The boy shrunk in fear, the young woman winced, the girl glared as did the older man and the young man lunged. He was kicked back by the snake sannin. "Now now that's not a polite way to greet your master," he admonished with a smirk.

The older man sneered then gasped as he laid eyes on Hanabi. "My god so you actually did it. "You really are a monster."

Hanabi glared. "Don't call Oro-Nii-San names Meanie!" The man recoiled as if punched. Orochimaru chuckled again. "I was as surprised as you old man. But this girl is different." He put a hand on the top of her head. "She has a true seeker's spirit."

He knelt down and tossed Haku inside the cage. "And I found three more guests for you all." Kabuto tossed Kin and Kimimaro inside. Hanabi looked concerned. "A-Are they gonna be alright?" she asked, concerned for the three that had taken time out of their day to play with her.

Orochimaru gave a reassuring smile. "They with be fine Hanabi-Chan." The girl brightened up but only a little. She showed concern for the three as the other occupants of the cage adjusted them into more comfortable positions.

"I'll tell you what Hanabi-Chan. You can come visit them whenever you want." This brightened up Hanabi greatly.

"I will!"

The old man with the chakra laser eye bloodline limit could only watch in sadness as Orochimaru and his crony led the heiress to eth Hyuga clan away. Already he could see that Orochimaru had a hold on her and he couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye.

He looked down at the three new guests. They were bloodline users as well obviously. But they had a connection to the girl.

"How…are they going to react to this?'" he said. The others just looked on sadly as well.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**AN: so what do ya think eh? Let me know. **


	19. venturing to the hidden light

**AN: When I first started this story I was still…new to fanfiction and writing alot. This is in fact the ONLY story of the originals that has not been deleted. And trust me I've scrapped like five stories so far including the very first fic I've ever written. Many of you have pointed this out but I figure I'd clear it up now. I KNOW my writing in this is so substandard in the beginning. I cannot fix that because the original chapters were lost when my old computer died. I will probably go back and re write the first few chapters when I'm finished with the story. Just know that this is a story started by someone who was inexperienced at first.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Venturing to the Hidden light**

Haku was the first to awaken. His forehead was throbbing and his back sore from the angle at which was sleeping. At first he was confused his eyes blurred and his mind disoriented.

But then the memories all came back like a massive flood, making his eyes widen and his mind recover in an instant. "Orochimaru!" he shouted as he struck out unconsciously, causing the young boy that was next to him to gasp and retreat. Haku calmed down with a few deep breaths, realizing that the snake sannin was nowhere to be found. In fact, he wasn't even in the forest clearing anymore.

"Ugh…What happened? Where am I? Where are Kin and Kimimaro?" He noticed that he was in some sort of cage in a room dimly lit by and old light hanging from the ceiling and the pale green glow of a large tube full of liquid. What had happened? He didn't know. Orochimaru had said something about their bloodline limits right before his team mates and he had charged with the intent to destroy.

He was taken out of his thoughts when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. He spun around so fast he could have given himself whiplash and was met with the startled dark blue eyes of a girl around his age that he did not recognize.

She just stared at him and him at her, Haku immediately noticing her state of dress and her physical condition. She looked to be recovering from a rather brutal fight. Some of the injuries looked infected. He noted that her hair was a blue that seemed purer and brighter than the sky itself and her eyes shined with an unnatural amount of intelligence.

"It's okay," she said, her voice raspy from non-use or injury. "Your friends are being tended to." She gestured to her left and behind her where the boy who had cried out earlier was standing over the unconscious forms of Kin and Kimimaro with his palms outstretched. Haku could only stare in fascination as hundreds of black threads emerged from the boy's hands and proceeded to stitch up the two in seconds. The tentacle like threads seemed to dance in their own breeze as they did their work, emitting a soft golden glow as they healed up his two friends.

"What is that?" Haku couldn't help but ask. The girl smiled. "His name is Kazumari. He's from the waterfall country and that's his bloodline limit. He calls it Serpent thread."

The girl gestured to the rest of the occupants of the cage, people who Haku hadn't noticed until now. There was three more. All of them were staring at him. The old man was looking on in interest while the woman of around twenty or so was looking on in concern. The young man looked the most cautious.

"Welcome," said the old man. "I'm Kaouru."

The woman got to her feet shakily and gave a slight formal bow. An action that led Haku to believe she is from a noble class family. "I am Shiroiya." The young man just stared for a few seconds before he grunted out a, "Name's Kazeryu," before looking away. The old man, Kaouru chuckled. "Don't mind him. He's a paranoid street punk."

"Up yours you old geezer," said Kazeryu.

The blue haired girl smiled and held out a hand. "And my name in Hanadeiko. It's nice to meet you."

It was then that Kin and Kimimaro woke up. Both were in a similar state to what Haku was in as well. Luckily for Kazumari they noticed Haku before they had any unconscious outbursts and rushed to his side.

"Haku! What happened? Where are we?" asked kin, fearful. Kimimaro also looked unsettled. His eyes were darting back and forth in anxiety. Haku shook his head. "I'm not sure. It seems we were captured by Orochimaru."

His two friends stiffened.

"That's right," said Kaouru. "You are currently trapped in a cage deep underground in his most precious lab." He pointed to the large test tube where Orochimaru's clone could just barely be seen floating inside. Kin, Haku and Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"He plans to use you three for a sick experiment. One that will push his power up beyond what any normal Human is capable of."

"And he plans to use our bloodline limits for this?" asked Kimimaro. The old man nodded. "Hai. Orochimaru has become obsessed with them as they can produce jutsus no one else can ever learn or copy. He finds that unacceptable. There should be no Jutsu he can't learn so he's rounding up everyone with bloodline limits and using them to alter the DNA of that clone in there."

At this Hanadeiko turned around and showed the back of her head. All three gasped in horror as the gaping hole there three inches in diameter and rimmed with coagulated blood. "Oh Kami!" exclaimed Kin as she put a frightened hand over her mouth. The blue haired girl nodded tranquilly and let her hair fall back over the hole. "My bloodline limit is actually rather simple. The power lies in my brain and in my mind. The stronger they are, the stronger I am." She raised her hand and made the cage they were in rise off of the ground a few feet before she lowered it. "Telekinesis and mind reading, the purest branch of mental abilities passed down through the blood."

They stared at here in shock and wonder.

"We are scattered throughout the world. There are very few of us left. We are very rare."

"Amazing," said Haku.

Hanadeiko blushed a bit and looked to the ground shyly.

Kaouru chuckled slightly puffed out his chest as a sign that he was taking his turn to speak. He stared at Haku, Kin and Kimimaro as his eyes turned red and began to glow.

"I come from a small clan near the border of the Earth country," he began. "I cannot tell you how long we've been around only that I'm probably the last one left." The glow in his eyes intensified and to the utter shock of the trio, shot a pair of blue beams of Chakra right past them where it scorched the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Charkradangan, or rather chakra projectile Eye. I can focus chakra into my eyes and release it through them at will. The level of power depends on the person and the level of chakra your body possesses. The less intense your lasers, the weaker you were considered." He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "People also called them laser eyes in good humor because they hated saying Chakradangan."

The three newcomers didn't say anything, they were still trying to put it all into a coherent thought.

"And then there was actually one guy who had so much chakra he could release massive blasts capable of leveling a city block. A prodigy he was." Haku, Kin and Kimimaro gasped.

Kazeryu grunted and turned to face them.

"I ain't a ninja," he said bluntly. "But my ability gave me the power needed to be able to face most of them." An image of Orochimaru danced across his mind and made him cringe a bit.

Haku, Kin and Kimimaro looked on, fascinated as the boy's hair began to fade. As if it was being bleached until finally the hair was completely transparent. Then his forearms and hands began to fade as well, along with his lower legs and feet.

They were just about to ask what his could do when they felt it. It was subtle at first and barely noticeable, but then it grew in intensity. There was something in the air, moving with it, touching them. It felt like hundreds of little marbles were rolling along their bodies, taunting them.

Kazeryu smirked. "They gave me my name because I was said to have been blessed by the dragon of wind when I was born. Obviously that's a load of crock and I'm the descendant of an extinct…er, nearly extinct clan"

Haku felt a hand grab his shoulder, he spun around but there was nothing there.

"I've also been called a ghost in human flesh. heh, as sweet as that would be, I'm not that either."

A tiny tornado came to life in the middle of the cage for a second before it faded away again.

"In fact, control of the wind is just a secondary byproduct of my actual ability," he said with a smirk as he rose to his feet. The three could only watch, transfixed as he made like he was stepping up stairs…and actually stayed there like he had. He rose six more steps until the top of the cage finally prevented him from going up any further.

"I don't have a name for it nor do I need a name. All you need to know is that I am able to control the molecules in the air. I can condense them to a point of solidness and I can disperse them to a point to where there are actually gaps in the air completely devoid of oxygen. I can steal breath, give breath, breath underwater and yes, in space I'm sure. And by moving massive amounts of them at the same time I can recreate the action of commanding the wind. My ability is a very powerful one. And I still don't know how that fuckin snake bastard managed to overcome me."

"He's the snake Sannin you arrogant whelp," replied Kaouru. "Of course he'd be able to overpower a civilian with a blood limit."

"Up yours you old geezer."

Kaouru chuckled and gave a dismissive wave, making Kazeryu glare but before he could say anything, the woman moved a bit closer to the trio and gave a bow again. "Hello," she began with a formal bow. My name is Shiroiya as you know. I'm twenty five years old and my Kekkei genkai is this."

She held her hand out and concentrated chakra into it. A second later there was a large flash of light and in her hand was a sword made of pure light. Haku found his eyes widening as a single wing also grew from her left shoulder glowing and transparent.

"It's called the Tenshi Hikaru. I am the very last of the clan that wielded this blood limit, the remnant of a war that destroyed them all with the exception of my mother. "Or so I've was told by my parents before they were killed by Orochimaru."

Kin couldn't hold in her awe. "I-it's…beautiful."

There was a scoff from Kazeryu but the others fully agreed with Kin's statement.

Shiroiya deactivated her blood line limit and gave a slight bow in thanks to Kin before sitting back down.

Kaouru sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sigh it looks like the snake is closer to creating his "Perfect body," what with obtaining four more blood lines."

At this, Kin, Kimimaro and Haku gasped as they all spoke as one.

"Hanabi."

Kazeryu snorted and asked, "That the name of the little Hyuga girl who was actin like the snake was her hero?"

"W-what!"

Hanadeiko gave a sad sigh. She hated having to inform these three but she had no choice.

"I think," she began. "It's best if I showed you what he means…"

Naruto woke up the next day with a smile and loud yawn, Waking, Hinata, Reiven and Tayuya in the process, two of which grumbled rather harshly and glared heatedly at said blonde while the other just gave a slight blush and said, "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto grinned as his muscles stretched, his lips smacking three times as he gave another yawn. He eyed the still sleeping members of his group and chuckled to himself, noting that Isaribi was practically laying on top of Naturo and Yugito and Akira were curled into each other like a kit and a kitten, curled around protectively by the large two tailed fox. Sasuke was slumped against a tree, snoring lightly.

"Wake up!" he shouted. Sasuke, Naturo and Yugito sprang to their feet in a flash. This in turn resulted in Akira and Isaribi being roughly tossed to the ground. Needless to say they woke up as well. Naruto waited a few seconds for everyone to orient themselves before he spoke again.

"Ok guys we got a lot of ground to cover. We're gonna have to move fast alright?"

It was true. They were still just inside the border to lightning country they had quite a ways to go

"Right," said Hinata with a smile while Reiven gave a mock salute. "Aye aye boss!" he exclaimed, causing Tayuya to smack him in the head, which in turn made him smack her in the head.

"Hey! Ass wipe what the fuck was that for!" she yelled. Reiven glared at her and was in her face a second later. "You know what it was for you banshee!"

"You wanna repeat that bird brain?"

"Heh are you deaf or what? Your eardrums turn to smoke and float away?"

Tayuya looked murderous and Sasuke, Yugito and Hinata looked worried a fight would break out…right up until Reiven enveloped the girl in a hug which she returned with a scowl and a blush. "G'mornin Yuya-Chan," he said, love pouring from every pore of his being.

Naruto chuckled when Tayuya sputtered and bashed his winged brother upside the head for real. "Who the fuck is Yuya-Chan ass hole! Don't ever refer to me as something like that again!"

"Awe but it suits you, Yuya-Chan. Ack! Okay okay!"

Hinata nearly squealed. "You're so adorable!" she exclaimed. Naruto laughed out right. "Yeah it's been that way for a while between those two." He then sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love. Kids these days grow up so fast."

"I'm older than you! Dick!" yelled Tayuya. Naruto chuckled. "And you're dating my brother who is only five years old. What's that say about you, you pedo."

Tayuya started sputtering again and Reiven laughed and enveloped her in his wings. "Don't worry Yuya-Chan I've always liked older women anyway." Tayuya proceeded to invent a new shade of dark red.

"ALL women are older than you," deadpanned Naruto.

"Exactly."

"My siblings are idiots," muttered Naturo while Akira nodded her head, though she looked amused.

Isaribi looked a bit shocked. "D-does…this happen a lot?"

Naturo looked at her and shrugged. "Every morning."

Sasuke gave an emotionless flat look. "You hid your true nature from us back in Kumo. You're all a bunch of goofballs."

"Hmm? Oh that was because of the whole, ancestor's scroll, DNA knowledge, fourth hokage's offspring situation. No time for goofing off back there, ya know?"

Sasuke looked unsure for a second before Yugito playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Oh relax you stick in the mud, sheesh." She then eyed the members of Naruto's group. "So we're heading out are we?"

The blonde gave a grin. "Yep, the Hidden light village is pretty far away from her so we got a bit ways to go but before then we gotta stock up on some supplies and what not."

The others nodded in agreement.

(-)

Haku recoiled in shock and horror as the vision faded from his mind.

"N-no…it can't be," he muttered. Not Hanabi. Please not Hanabi! But he couldn't deny what he had seen and he couldn't deny the utter lack of surprise he felt when he'd seen it. And looking at Kin and Kimimaro, they felt the same. Hanabi was attention starved and desperate to be free. If Orochimaru could offer this to the Hyuga girl than there was no telling when she would do in order to get it.

Add to the fact that if Orochimaru actually went out of his way to make sure Hanabi actually felt cared for, respected and genuinely wanted, she would never do anything to upset him.

Her eyes…she'd give them up without hesitation.

"What will you do," began Kaouru. "If the girl becomes an enemy molded by that snake and fully willing to end your lives?"

The three thought about it. They didn't know Hanabi very well. They had only spent a day with her but even that day was enough to create a bond.

Bonds…how would they preserve the ones they had formed with Hanabi?

"I don't know," muttered Haku sadly.

And he didn't.

**Been…soooo long! Fukin aye! Imma have to do some serious work to get back into the flow of this fic. Jeezus sorry for the long ass delay holy shit.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it after…well so long.**

**Fuk I need to update faster.**


End file.
